Juliet, The Girl Of The Red Hat
by TPATFan16
Summary: Juliet is training and getting reading for her Martial-Arts competition soon. But when she has a distraction that's been bugging her, a problem that gets out of control that she can't control and a BIG secret that you'll never believe! Not even Gnomeo expected it! READ & REVIEW & ENJOY! LUV U, GUYS (;
1. The Big Surprise

**Hola, people! It's me TPATFan* with my 4****th**** Gnomeo & Juliet* story. I'm just so happy and so proud that I've gone this far. I came up with this story because I was inspired by "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul" again, I'm telling you, I can never let go off my childhood when I used to watch Amy. Anyway, I got inspired to make an awesome story, it's about that Juliet has a distraction that's been bugging her, a problem that gets out of control that she can´t control it and a BIG secret that you'll never believe! Well, READ ON & ENJOY! (; & AMY 4EVER!***

The Big Surprise

It was the beginning of summer in the big garden of Stranfort with the red gnomes and the blue gnomes. Where dashing blue gnome Gnomeo was just fixing up a run-down lawnmore as he hummed "Saturday Night's All Right For Fighting" to himself. Suddenly, he saw his beautiful wife, red gnome Juliet, coming in the garden with a excited smile on her face and she was running toward her good friend Nanette, he saw them talking and soon they started screaming and Nanette picked Juliet up and hugged her with all her might.

"Are you sure? Nanette asked excitedly

"Yeah, I found out this morning" Juliet nodded with a smile

"Found out what this morning? Tybalt walked up to her

"Oh, nothing" I said casually

"Juliet, you and I both know that you can't lie, not even since we were kids and it doesn't take a genius that figure it out" Tybalt crosss his arms and raise his eyebrow at her, making Juliet nervous

"_He's on to you, make a run for it!_

Not the time!

"OK, ok, the truth is..." Juliet started

"You don´t have to say it, Jules. I knew this first then you did" Tybalt cut her off

"You did? Juliet ask shocked, not sure if he was talking about the same thing that she was talking about

"Of course, I did, you're gonna compete in this year's Martial-Arts completion, congrats cous" he said and he pat her on her shoulder but Juliet had a nervous grin on her face and quickly replace it with a fake smile while nodding her head.

"Yep, that's it, well, thanks, Tybalt but I have to go train now" Juliet said trying to act casual so she won't tell him the real reason, and she tried to walk away but Nanette pulled her back

"You get back here! Nanette pulled her back and Juliet groan in frustration "And no, Tybalt, the real reason is that Juliet's pregnant" she explain

"Pregnant? Tybalt ask in shock

"Pregnant? Her dad, Lady Blueberry, Featherstone and Benny exclaim when they were ease-dropping on their conversation

"Who's pregnant? Lord Redbrick ask quickly

"I am" Tybalt said as he rubbed his big belly and everybody looked at him confused

"Way to go, Tybalt! Benny shouted and giving him a thumbs up.

"No, I am, Benny" Juliet raise her hand with a nervous smile

Everybody ignored Benny and Tybalt's comment and rush over to Juliet in excitement and hug her but Juliet started shushing them.

"Ok, ok, here's the thing, none of you can't tell Gnomeo. He doesn't know yet" Juliet stated

"Well, that's easy, I'll go tell him" Benny said as he walked away

"Whoa! Whoa, no, no, NO! Nobody tells Gnomeo! I mean it you guys" I demanded while stopping Benny

"Well, here's your chance, cupcake, because he's coming over here right now" Nanette inform her

Juliet turned back and Gnomeo was close to her and started to freak out

"Guys, please don't leave me alone with him...! She beg but they all left after she could turn around

"_Of course" _she thought in her head in frustruation as Gnomeo walked over to Juliet, to ask her what was the commotion about.

"Hey, love" he said as he kissed his wife's cheek

"Hi, Gnomeo" Juliet said trying to not sound nervous

"So, anything new or anything I should know about... Juliet? He ask as he raised his eyebrow at her

_Wanna make a run for it now?_

Would you get out of here?

_Fine, whatever!_

"Uh, no, nothing just discuss something with our family, you know the one THAT I CAN COUNT ON! Juliet shouted and chuckeld nervously, hoping that Gnomeo bough it but Nanette, who was watching from a mile away, coverd her face with her hand as Juliet chuckeld.

"Well, would you look at the time, I'll see you later, Gnomeo but I have some... stuff I need to do, so bye" Juliet kissed Gnomeo on his cheek and she ran to a different direction. And Juliet started breathing in and out while bending down and touching her knees.

"Whoa, that was close" she said as she catch her breath

"You are such a coward! Nanette stated which made Juliet scoffed

"Why did you just tell him that? Nanette asked

"Because I want it to be a surprise, and plus you know I have you know what I have next week and I don't want him to start worrying or he won't let me do it, so please don't tell him so don't worry, I going to tell him when the right time comes" she said relaxed

"You do know that he's going to find out sooner or later, when you start... you know" Nanette crossed her arms pointing at her best friend's body.

"I know. I know but I'll soon tell him, so please, please, please, please, PLEASE keep this a secret! Juliet begged on her knees while her hands together

"Ok, ok, kid, we won't blab! Promise! They all shouted as they crossed their hearts and walked away

"So want to start now? Nanette asked

"Sure, let me just go get changed. Wait here"

Juliet ran to the greenhouse to change and as she looked through her closet... someone was behind her and when he spoke she jumped in fright. Juliet saw in the mirror that it was Gnomeo with his arms crossed.

"Aah! she jumped in fright and turned back at her husband

"Ok, what the big secret? Gnomeo asked with his arms crossed as he walked toward her

"Secret? What secret? I don't know any secret? What are you talking about? What did you hear? What do you know? Juliet asked, trying not to sound nervous as she push herself from the dresser "Look I need to go, Nanette's waiting for me" she grabbed her clothes and walked toward the door but Gnomeo blocked her way and locked to door behind him and he had a smirk on his face

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on! He smirk at her, Juliet got back on her feet and tried again to get pass him but he pinned her to the floor and he started to tickle her and kiss her neck, Juliet screamed in laughter and begged him to stop. "GNOMEO! STOP IT! PLEASE! HA HA!

"Ready to talk? Gnomeo ask as he tickle Juliet harder and she almost died of

"NO, no, I can't tell you! She screamed

"Why? Why can't you tell me your secret? He asked as he stopped tickling Juliet

"Because... it's not A secret, it 2 secrets" Juliet state as she catched her breath "And one of them is bigger then the other one and I'm not sure if you're going handle it" she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling worried thoughts in her head.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is" he said as he got down on one knee in front of her, taking both her hands.

"No, they're both good, no, great but they just came in to fast" she shrugged

"Tell me or I'll tickle you to death again" he demanded as he wiggle his fingers and she pushed them away, getting ready to tell him

"Ok, the first one is that I'm... going to compete in this year's Gnome Martial-Arts Competion" she said as she showed him a flyer

"That's why you were so freaked out about? This is great, there's no need to be upset about this" he said as he hugged her

Juliet thought of it for a second and she decided to have a little fun and trick him

"Well, I got a call from my doctors this morning and they said that I have only 1 week to live" she sounded/acted melodramatically and sad

"No, no, no, what? This can't be possible! Tell me that you're lying! Gnomeo started worrying

"Gotcha! She burst out laughing but Gnomeo wasn't happy about it

Juliet's laughter died down and she cleared her throat, getting ready to tell him the thruth

"Anyways, that's not the reason why I'm freaking out about" she said as she sat down on the bed

"Then what is it? He ask

"That this year, I'm going to be a little distracted and I am going to die... of happiness because there is also the fact that I'm... I'm" she started to hesitate, trying to get the right word out

"What? You're what? Come on, spit it out! He demanded softly and cupped her face in hands, looking into her esmerald eyes, seeing nervousness and excitement in them. He couldn't take it anymore, he just needed to know her secret.

"Pregnant" she said softly and she closed her eyes

Juliet looked at Gnomeo, confused at first but then he smile at her

"You are? He ask and she nodded

"When... when did you found out? He asked whispering

"I told you, I got a call from my doctor this morning and she said it was positive plus+" she explain

"No wonder you've been scraffing down beef jerky these last few days" he chuckle making her smile

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just worried that you'd be..." but she was cut off by his lips and she relax herself and she returned his kiss as they wrapped their arms around eachother.

"Well, I'm not, I just happy that I'm going to be a dad and to have someone as wonderful and beautiful as you" he whisper making Juliet giggled as he lean to her face and kissed her again and Juliet giggled again as they fell down on the bed, kissing with passion.

**So, what you think? Chapter will be soon up, I just need at least 5 reviews from you guys. And the whole "dying" joke was from me LOL (: And I promise that chapter 2 will be something that you have never expected from Juliet, I´m not telling you, even if you beg me. Adios!**


	2. A Magical Secret

**Ok, here's chapter 2. And I would like to thank to everybody to all the people who reviewed especially my friend ButterflywingsisterScourge for being the first of reviewing for all my stories, I love u for that, kid! (: And this chapter is for you! And I'd also like to thank my friend VickyT36, I think I got some competition with you, no I'm just kidding! I think you're just as talented as I am and I love your stories, you're such an awesome writer. Anyways, if you guys think that Juliet's secret was her pregnancy or her competition, well, EHHH! You're wrong! IT'S NOT! But this chapter will tell you her secret, so ahead and read if you dare ;D Oh, and by the way, today is my birthday, my sweet 16! So the best presents from u guys are your reviews THANX! ;**

2. A Magical Secret

Juliet's POV

These last few days, I have been working and training really hard to win my competition next week, like I did last year. But ever since I told Gnomeo that I was pregnant and knows that I having a baby inside of me, he keeps interrupting my training with Nanette and he kind of freaks out so much about it. I don't blame him, I'm excited about the child I'm having inside me and I can't wait to be a mum. But ever since then, Gnomeo won't get off my back. He's following me everywhere, when I'm changing me, he won´t let me eat in peace, he's even when I´m taking a shower!

He's really stress out and I thought my father was annoying. But Gnomeo won't even let me practise for my completion, and he knows how important this is to me. Like yesterday, I was doing a few blocking system and punches and kicks on the punching bag. I was on fire, like just killing it, letting all my anger and strength toward the bag that was hanging next to the shed. Nanette was coaching me as she holds the bag

"Come on, put some more anger into that punch! Nanette yeld.

"HUH! I cried as I got ready as I bend my knees and raise up my fists and gave it all my might and started punching and kicking in anger

"Ok, last fist punch your hardest, and GO! Nanette coach

I jumped up and down on my knees with a fierce look on my face as I let out my strongest punch yet that I accidentally pushed Nanette into the bushes. I gasp and ran over to her

"That was perfect! She exclaim as she pop out of the bushes "Let's do that again!

"No, Juliet has been doing this long enough" Gnomeo walked in as he pushed me away

"Oh come on, Gnomeo, it's only 12:15" I moan as I let go off his hand

"Actually, Juliet maybe we should take a break, and we'll come back and work on your attacking combinations" Nanette said but Gnomeo nodded "no" but Juliet nodded "yes"

"Sure, but before you go... will you? I ask as I extended my arms

"No prob" she said and she sprayed me from the little tube she has in her throat until I was sparkly clean

"Thanks" I said and she winked at me

"See ya later, kid! Nanette hopped away and Juliet picked up a towel to dry the sweat and water of her forehead

"I don't think you should be working so hard now that you need to stay relax for our baby" Gnomeo said as he pat Juliet's tummy that being shown (By the Way, she was wearing a red sports bra and some long black excercise pants)

"I'll be fine" she cut him off with a kiss

"Better? She ask

"Depends" he then laugh, making Juliet roll her eyes

"So, want to mow the lawn with me? Gnomeo asked

"Oh, you know I'd love too but I have some stuff to take care of first" I gave him a light grin

"Please, Juliet no more training..." he moan

"No, it's not training but I promise when I get back from it, I'm all yours" I flirt with him as I kiss his neck and his lips

"Ok, see you tonight" he whisper and I smile at him. But as I walked away from him, I had the strangest feeling that he was stairing at me

"And don't you look at my butt" I demand as I turned back at him and walked away from but I felt that he was still doing it.

"Gnomeo, stop it! I yell at him, playfully

"I'm not doing anything! He cried back even though he was **still** doing it and I heard him chuckle as I walked further and further away from him.

I went inside the greenhouse to put away my punching finger-less gloves and my workout bag but I started looking though the deep part of my drawer again until I found it, it was a shimmering magical necklace with a starfish in the middle that my mum gave me the week before she died. The reason I was being so nervous and suspicious around Gnomeo was that after the 2 secrets I kept from him but there was also one other secret that was even bigger then my completion or my pregnancy. I pook out my head out the door to make sure that no one not even Gnomeo were could see me. I ran across the huge garden that was once an old abandon but now it was my very own garden that I have constructed with the love of my life. I ran to my old home, the Red garden and I ran toward the pond that was in front of my old pedestal and I am just so glad I don't have to stand there anymore. Anyways, my big secret was that I was on my way to visit a very special friend of mine, that has been there for me my whole life and I know I can always go to her when I'm feeling down, and that special someone was my mother. I know what you're thinking, but it's true, my mother is alive and have always been, it's just that I was the **only** one who knew it this whole time.

**Here's my story**

It all started 10 years ago, when I was just 8 years old, it was a week after my mum "died" and I was walking near the pond of my pedestal, just dragging behind me the red rose I used to hold up. I was still upset that the one person that has been always there for me and that I loved dearly and she loved me back and that we spent time together everyday, doing everything together, was gone. I sigh with tears in my eyes just, thinking that I wasn't going to see her again. On the night that I said goodbye to her, I looked up at the sky every night, and wished upon every star up at the sky, I closed my eyes and I wished and hoped that I will get the chance to see her and hear her voice one more time.

Then suddenly, I hear a voice calling my name.

"_Juliet..."_

I gasped in shock as I look around, trying to find out who was calling me. Then I saw the water of my pond shinning and turning into different colors like yellow, purple and pink. As I got down on my knees and I lean over and looked at the water, the voice called me again.

"_Juliet. Jump in"_

I looked around, checking to see if, especially my dad not to see me. I got up on my feet and went to change into my swimming suit. I took one easy step at a time as I put my foot in the water until I was completely in. I dove into the water and I followed the voice that was still calling me, which was by the way, was like echoy and soft. I kicked my legs and swam toward a big pipe at the bottom of the pond. I kept swimming in it until I reached the end of it and it pour me out into the ocean. I was amazed by the beautiful sunset and the magnificient waves of the shore as I swam around a reef with fishes and corals and sea weeds and of course, dolphins and crabs and all kind of birds. I could have stayed there forever, when I heard the voice again.

"_Keep swimming, my child"_

I gasp softly as I looked around again. Soon, there was those colors again the water and they were glowing for me to follow and I did. I swam to a hidden cave that was fill with the same colors that my pond had on the walls and rocks.

"_You finally have arrived, my little Juliet" _the voice light cheerfully

I was amazed, I look around as I separated the vines until I saw something or someone that made me light up a smile on my face.

It was a mermaid!

I couldn't believe it! I have always heard of mermaid stories and legends but I never thought that I would get the chance to meet one. She was a mermaid with long brown hair, a green fish tail and she'd wearing a seashell bra, and a seashell tiara, she kind of looks familiar... As she smile at me as I swam up to her to where she was, just sitting her on a rock.

"You're a mermaid! I screamed in joy and she smiled at me

"And what's your name? I asked as I sat on the rock she was on

"Hmm, that's a tuffy, why don't you give me a name" she said

"Hmm..? I thought of it for a minute until I had the perfect name for her "Coral!

"(Laughs) Well, I prefer mum but that works too" she said

I stayed silent after off what she said and I couldn't believe it

"Wait, what? For a second I thought you said you were..." she cuts me off when she holds my hands

"Hi, Jules" she smile at me and I surprisingly smile back and I trew my arms around her and hugged her tightly and as I started to cry in joy.

"How is it possible? I mean, you're alive and you're a mermaid! How? I asked randomly as I parted

"Even the most powerful wishes like yours can come true, my girl. I never died, Juliet, I was with you this whole time, you just didn't know it" she said

"Why didn't come back to me and dad? I asked

"Well, sweetheart, even the most wishes with the most magic and fantasies inside of us, that made me transformed into a mermaid are the ones that can be permanent, I think. But just remember this, I love you and your father very very much, don't you ever forget that, but you have to keep this a secret not wven to your father because even the most amazing secrets need to be hidden for their own protection, promise you won't tell anyone? She asked seriously and I nod "I promise" and she smiles.

"And if you ever need me, all you have to do is come to the sea and I'll be right there for you, I love you, my girl" she said with smile and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, mum" I hugged her tight

"And whenever you want to come visit me, you just put on this necklace as you are in the water, as you wished to have the mermaid tail you always wanted but when you wish to have to have your legs back, just wish them or the tail, you can with this special necklace and I need you take care of it with your life" my mum hands me the powerful necklace with the startfish and she puts it around my neck with proud and happiness.

I promised her to take care of the star and I have been. Ever since I found out my mother was a mermaid, I could go see her whenever I wanted and I have EVER said a word about her to anyone not even my dad, or Nanette or Tybalt and especially I'm not going to tell Gnomeo **this** secret. He might have squeezed the first two secrets out of me, but not this one, no matter how bad I lie, I need to protect my mother, the same way she did for me when she was around as a gnome, not a mermaid gnome.

**Today...**

I went to the pond and made sure nobody saw me. I got up on my feet and I took off my shirt and my skirt because I was wearing my swimming sleeveless, red and white striped shirt and my short red pants under my clothes. I got up on my feet, I took off my hat and I set it down on the ground. And I let down my brown long hair as I spin my head left to right, letting it go down. I have **always** had long hair, is just that I usually pick it up when I'm wearing my hat or training or working or something. So in other words, I never let my hair down much and I always have it up that it looks like I have it short. But every time I went for a swim, I let it down and run my fingers through it. As I put on my magical seashell necklace with the startfish, that my mom told me that it was one of the 5 star points of hope and I had one of the 5 starfishes that represent those points and I had to take care of it, which I have.

As I sat down on the edge and I slowly got in the water. When the water was up to my waist, I dove in underwater and as I kicked my legs deeper into the water, my legs began to disappeared and a mermaid tail was replace. I really love my tail and honestly I really like being half fish, it made me feel special and different in a good way, and I laugh to myself, while I was on my way to see my mermaid mother.

**Well, how is so far? And hey don't judge me if I want to put a little magic and mystery into this story. But I guarantee you that it's going to turn out great, chapter by chapter (; And did I mention that it´s my birthday today, I am 16 **


	3. Discovering Another Secret

**Like Hello! Like Hi! And welcome to chapter 3! I´m so happy with all the AWESOME & COOL reviews I´ve gotten and I liked to thank my fanfiction best friend, Harry Potter Is Boss, for helping me with everything I needed with my stories and other stuff, I love u, girl! (: Anyways, this chapter is from Gnomeo's POV and when he discovers Juliet's biggest secret (I think he's entrusive for finding out Juliet's secret :P) Well, I got things to do and things to write, please review and I'll get back to you. ENJOY!**

3. Discovering Another Secret

Gnomeo's POV

I saw Juliet running from our garden and running to the Red garden, and I wonder what why was she acting like this? By using my stealth skills, I followed her, all the way to her old pedestal and she stood there in front of the pond, that I remember when I hid in it from Lord Redbrick on the night I came to visit the girl I love, how I was really stupid back then when I tried to tell her that I love her but **now** I can tell her anytime I wanted.

Anyway, I hid behind the those big leaves and I separate them and saw Juliet take off her shirt and her skirt and she was in a sleeve-less red and white striped shirt and in short red pants. She takes off her hat and she spins her head, letting down her surprisingly long beautiful brown hair. I was in shocked because I knew she was beautiful with short hair but when I saw her long hair and how she looked even more beautiful, it's like I fell in love with her all over again like on the night I first time I laid eyes on her. It looked like she was going for a swim, but when she got in the water, a glowing light started to shine in the water. After that light fade away, Juliet didn't came out of the water and I began to worry. I had to find out what was that light and if Juliet was ok. I ran to the pond, I lean into the water and Juliet was not in it. So I took off my shirt and my boots and I jumped into the water. As I swam deeper into the water, I went through a big pipe at the bottom of the pond, I swam in it until made it to the ocean. I was surprised to where I got, it was really beautiful view as I looked around when I finally saw to my left, was Juliet sitting on a big rock near me. She was like in a daydream, peacefully looking on to the horizon. But still needed to find out why was she acting so strange lately.

"Hey Juliet! I softly shout at her trying not to scare her as I swam up to her

When she saw me, she turned back she was shocked when she saw me but she was looking back and forth with worry. Like she was looking at her feet or something.

"Gnomeo. What are you doing here? She ask in fear

"I wanted to know what you were up too" I said as I got closer to her

"Gnomeo. You have to go, now! She said worried, as she kept looking back and forth

"Why? What's going on? I ask as I pull myself up the rock

But when I finally got to where she was, I saw something unusual from her that I never expected. My wife, the girl I loved dearly, was a mermaid! She had a light red tail and long brown hair and all this time, and was wearing a seashell bra and a seashell bandena around her forehead. Like I said before, I though she looked beautiful with short hair but now she looks even more gourgeous with her long hair. I was out of words and I just kept stairing at her, trying to find the words of how or what should I say and I could tell that she was nervous to explain, so I let her talk first because I was just stammering, trying to get the words out of my mouth.

She gave me a nervous grin as she rubbed her red tail, I touched it and it was really scaly and rough. I look up to her, and I was still a little shock but I gave her a smile and kissed her. Even though she was a mermaid and that she never told me her secret, which I think she'll have a perfectly good explanation for not telling me, but she was the most beautiful mermaid I have ever seen and the only one I have ever seen. I was right about falling in love with her all over again because I have never thought she could be something magical like this. and it felt weird and extraordinary kissing a mermaid at the same time but I didn;t care, I was just glad it was her. Even with the mermaid tail and her long glowing brown hair. I just looked at her and those loving eyes of hers as I run my fingers through her shinny hair and strock her cheeks as she smiled at me.

"Quite a shocker, isn't it? She said with a small smirk when we parted

"Care to explain? I ask with a grin as I raise my eyebrow at her

"Look, I'll explain later but you have to go, I don't want her to see you! She tried to push me away

"Why? Who is? I ask by grabbing her hands

"My mum" she said

"Your mum? But you told me that she died in an accident"

"I know, that's why you have to go, I'll explain later" she tried to push me away

She looked serious, so I decided to head back to the gardens. But when I got up on my feet, I slip on the rock and fell on my head and lost conciosness.

"Gnomeo, Gnomeo! Wake up, please, wake up!

Juliet crying over me was the last thing I heard and I felt her hands on my face and chest before I close my eyes.

Juliet's POV

Oh no, Gnomeo was uncousious and I was really worried about him that he was hurt or that he´ll won´t wake up soon. I held his head on my fishy lap, strocking his cheeks and I lightly slapping him to wake him up. "Gnomeo, wake up, please! I begged him but he wouldn't wake up.

"Mum! Mum, help! I called my mum because I was starting to freak out as I kept lightly slapping Gnomeo to wake up. Suddenly, I heard my mum slashing and coming toward me, I was afraid that if she saw Gnomeo, she would never forgive me for telling him our secret, even though he found out about by following me all the way here. She rose up to surface and to me, while I'm crying with Gnomeo in my arms.

"Juliet, what happen? She asked me as she pull herself up on the rock and sat next to me

"Mum, I don't know what to do, he fell and hit his head and..." I panicked while looking at Gnomeo

"Juliet, Juliet, calm down, he's fine" she said while touching my shoulder

"But what if he doesn't wake up" I ask with tears in my eyes and she wipes them off with her thumb

"Don't worry, he's going to be ok, but I'm surprised that he now knows about you" she gave me a sad grin

"I'm sorry, mum. He sort of found out and followed me all the way here. And don't know how to explain or what to say to him when he wakes up" I panicked, trying not to cry

"Jules, you know that he'll understand because I know he loves you enough to accept our secret. And if he accepted you because you were a Red then, he'll accept you now that you're a mermaid"

"What should I say to him? I ask while looking in her eyes

"Don't worry, let me talk to him first, ok? She said as she put her hand under my chin, trying to make me feel better and I nodded and smile.

I gasp in amazement as my mum waved her hand in the air and she spin a magic in the air and over Gnomeo.

Gnomeo POV

I have this dream that I wake up on the same spot I hit my head. I rub my head and I open my eyes and I noticed that Juliet was nowhere to be found. I looked around but I soon saw another mermaid, she was a little older than Juliet, she had long brown hair, green eyes and a large green tails. I swear she looked exactly like Juliet! She smile at me and I surprisingly smile back, she even had Juliet's smile

"You're a mermaid! I gasp in amaze

"Yes, and my name is Coral and I'm Juliet's mother" she said with a smile

"Wait, you're Juliet's mum? Now I know where she gets her looks... and her tail" I chuckeld and she nodded and smile at me.

"Listen, Gnomeo. I was at first shocked when Juliet told me that she'd fall in love with a Blue but from what I have seen that she's really happy with you, so I trust you as my son-in-law that you're going to take care of her and the new baby she's having soon" she explain

"How did you know that she's having...? I started and she raise her eyebrow at me, and I mouth "Oh" and I nod my head.

"Just remember Gnomeo, Juliet is always going to need you but you need to trust her that she's going to be ok. Because I thought her to look out for herself and others, and I know she'll do great in her completion and being a mother, like you will be the father of her child. And I beg you not to tell anybody about me or Juliet's mermaid side, not even to her father, it will put her in danger, can you promise me to keep our secret? For Juliet? She asked me with a serious look.

"Yeah, I promise, for Juliet" I state and nodded

"Just one question, how do I wake up to get back to her? I ask softly

Coral chuckeld softly and she waved her hand over me and I fell asleep again for a few minutes...

**That's it for now, but there'll be more magic on the way (: Ok, I know that sounded cheesy but I don't care! I'M HAPPY ON HOW IT'S GOING! Next stop, chapter 4 (;**


	4. Daugthter Of The Sea

3. Daughter Of The Sea

**Author's Note: If you guys don't mind, I put in this chapter a song from "Amy, La Niña De La Mochila Azul" (Amy, The Girl Of The Blue Backpack) still love that story and the music from it! (: Just telling you now that I'm going to try to put as much Amy songs as in many chapters as possible, I'll point them out for you when they are in (; Well, tomorrow is the first day of school and I need to go fresh and rested. If tomorrow is your first day of school, good luck for your new semester (; ENJOY!**

Juliet POV

After my mum left, I was still sitting on my big rock and I kept staring at my asleep Gnomeo in my arms on my fishy lap, just slowly stroking his cheek with my finger and letting my tears drop on him. I wondered what was going through his mind and what did my mum told him. what really worried me the most was that what was he going to think of me when he wakes and sees me as a mermaid and how I was going to explain my whole story and secret to him. And will he keep it a secret? Will he still love me? Will he accept me like this? A lot of questions that I was asking myself and that worried me as I kept looking down at my love.

Suddenly, I heard my mum came back. I jump into the water and I swam toward her. Sometimes, I had a little trouble kicking with my legs but moving my tail up and down in the water, I felt my tail stronger and I could swim faster, like you could never imagine, like with super sonic speed.

"What did you tell him? I ask as I looked back at Gnomeo who was still asleep and turn back at my mother.

"He'll tell you when he wakes up" she smile at me but I then sigh

"I really need you in my competition next week, mum. It's been really hard training without you" I said with a glum on my face, remembering when she used to train me, she was a great teacher.

"Oh, baby girl, I know that you're going to do great in the competition because you are very independent and strong and that's the way me and your father raise you to be, well mostly me but I know he'll be proud of you as I am. And remember..."

She grabbed my hand and we dove into the ocean and she started singing the song that she used to sing to me when I was a little girl when she was a gnome and when she gave me my mermaid powers when I was younger too. She sang to me as we swam underwater, with the most amazing view ever with fishes and a friendly dolphin came to me. She had the most melodious voice ever, they say that men become powerless with her singing voice, I know that because I'm also a mermaid and most have the siren's voice too.

_Ooooh_

_Soy hija de las olas__ I am the daughter of the waves  
__Arena de coral__ Coral sand  
__De espuma blanca sol y brisa__ White foam sun and breeze_

_Vine a enseñarte los misterios de la mar__ I came to teach the mysteries of the sea  
__Cinco secretos de esperanza y fantasia__ Five Secrets of hope and fantasy_

_Oiras mi voz desde tu interior__ You will hear my voice from the inside  
__Tu serás mi niña consentida__ You will be my darling girl  
__Seré tu amiga incondicional__ I'll be your unconditional friend  
__Llenandote las horas de alegria__ Filling your hours of joy_

_Sirena que en el viaje te guiará__ Mermaid on the trip will guide  
__La luz que va contigo a escondidas__ The light that goes with you, secretly  
__Soy el amor y te voy a cuidar__ I will love and I'll take care of you  
__Veras que siempre existe una salida__ You will see that there is always a way out_

_Seré como una estrella en tu corazon__ I will be like a star in your heart  
__Que te iluminará toda la vida__ You light up life  
__Soy hija del mar__ I am the daughter of the sea_

_Niña concentida__ Special Girl  
__Te voy a enseñar__ Let me show you  
__Si me necesitas__ If you ever need me  
__Solamente ven al mar__ Only see the sea_

_Niña consentida__ Special Girl  
__Yo te voy a guiar__ I'm going to guide you  
__No se lo imaginan__ Can't you imagine?  
__Nuestro gran secreto será__ Our big secret will be_

_Aah__ Aah_

_Uuuuuuh__ Uuuuuuh_

_Sirena que en el viaje te guiará__ Mermaid on the trip will guide  
__La luz que va contigo a escondidas__ The light that goes with you, secretly  
__Soy el amor y te voy a cuidar__ I will love and I'll take care of you  
__Veras que siempre existe una salida__ You will see that there is always a way out_

_Seré como una estrella en tu corazon__ I will be like a star in your heart  
__Que te iluminará toda la vida__ That will light up your life  
__Soy hija del mar__ I am the daughter of the sea  
__Niña concentida_

_Special Girl  
__Te voy a enseñar__ Let me show you  
__Si me necesitas__ If you ever need me  
__Solamente ven al mar__ Only see the sea_

_Niña consentida__ Special Girl_

_Yo te voy a guiar__ I'm going to guide you  
__No se lo imaginan__ Can't you imagine?  
__Nuestro gran secreto será__ Our big secret will be _

___Aah aaaaah__ Aah aaaaah_

When she finished singing to me, we went back to where Gnomeo was starting to wake up and stir over on the big rock. I pull myself up and I sat next to him and I turn back at my mum.

"Thanks mum, I love you" I whisper and smile

She smile back and I lean forward and she kissed my forehead and she swam away back into the water and I had a grin with a smile as I watched her leave. And I turn back at Gnomeo that his eyes were starting to open, he looked up at me with the biggest smile ever.

"Juliet! I saw her, she is real! I scream in joy which made me smile

And he pulled me into an embrace, I was surprise at first but I return it and put my arms around him and we kiss afterwards. We stayed on the rock the whole day and we saw the beautiful sunset as I explain and told him my entire story about my mermaid tail, of what happen to my mum and that he shouldn't tell anyone about this. "How come you never told me? He asked softly

"I was scared of what would you think of me. I mean, look at me! I'm a fish" I stated, looking away from him but then he turns my face around to face him.

"I don't care. I don't care if you're a fish. I don't care if you're yellow, green or blue, especially red. I love you with all my heart, you're the love of my life and I will always accept you for who and what you are, a beautiful, amazing red girl who is even more beautiful and amazing as a mermaid with long hair" he said sweetly as he looked into my eyes and stroke my cheek, I smiled at him. Luckily, he agreed and he forgave me for not tell him my secret before. He was just the sweetest thing ever and I was so lucky that he accepted me before of me being a Red, he accepted me now as a mermaid. I lean to him and kissed him again, it was the kind of "thank you" I could have given him.

"I have just one question" he whisper as we parted away

"Yeah? I whisper

"Is that tail permanent? He ask me while pointing at my tail

"Don't worry. It only comes on when I wear this necklace" I chuckled as I showed him the star around the neck and I lean in to kiss him again.

"We should head back now" I jumped into the water and I should say that it's a lot harder to bend down with a tail than bending down on my legs, but I used to it after all these 10 years. Gnomeo followed me behind and jumped in with me, he right next to me.

"Race you home! I said and I swam back home, super sonic speed like I mention before, but I got the feeling that he's going to take him a long time to catch up to me. Like 5 minutes later, I saw him kicking his legs as hard as he could and he got tired panting and it made me laugh. By the time he got there, I was playfully yawning for him to get here.

"What took you so long? I ask with a laugh and a smirk

"Hey! That wasn't fair! He splash some water in my face

"Oh, you probably shouldn't have done that" I smirk at him and I used my mermaid powers by using my palm to lift up a huge amount of water like a whirlpool with Gnomeo in it.

"WHOA! WHOA! JULIET! PUT ME DOWN! He screamed while floating in the air and water pushing him up.

"Ok" I put my hand away and Gnomeo fell into the water

I burst out laughing when Gnomeo rose up to the surface and next to me

"Don't mess with a mermaid, Blue" I chuckled evilly and gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

I grabbed his hand as I swam and he kicked his legs. And we dive into the water and he followed me behind back into the pipe that leads to the pond of the Red garden. Gnomeo got out of the water, he held out his hand for me and I took it, but he had trouble pulling me out because my mermaid tail weights a ton. But he managed to pull me up and I sat on the edge of the pond, I took off my seashell necklace off and my tail started too disappeared and my legs were coming back. Gnomeo pulled me up and by the expression of his face, he was happy that I was a girl gnome again and he told me that he loved my beautiful legs better than my tail. And he told me how gorgeous I looked with my legs in my red shorts and white striped shirt which was my swim suit, he wrapped his arms around my waist and my mine around his neck and we kissed passionately. Wow! I loved him so much! It's just like mum said, if he accepted me then, he accepted me now. I was so happy and I smile at him as we got dressed and we headed back home.

**Oh yeah, that's right. I did just come up with that, the mermaid Juliet with a little inspiration from Amy. What you think? I will be updating this soon, but I just need to organize them in order but I know that they'll turn out great. Next chapter is when what happens when Juliet has that BIG problem I have told you guys before, you'll see what I mean (; And again, good luck tomorrow on your first day of school GOOD LUCK! & PLEASE REVIEW! (: & AMY 4EVER!***


	5. Training TOO Hard

**What´s up, mi gente on Fanfiction! I´m sorry for not updating in a while by having school work, & other projects but I'll make it up to you guys by me updating a new chapter every 2 weeks or every week. Ok? So, for this chapter, I put a lot of myself in it because I take karate twice a week and it's really, with the techniques and the attacking moves. And what she's feeling and how does it, is how I feel and do my karate (; *nervously chuckles***

**WARNING! This message is especially for my real life bestest friend and my storytelling partner, Erica Kelly a.k.a G (I call her G and she calls me J, for a laugh and fun) But if you're not her, I will make a guest appearance in your nightmares and go mega kung-fu/karate on you! Hahaha, I'm just kidding, but seriously, this message is for her. Got it?!**

"**Hey, G! This chapter is especially for you and I did tell you I was going to do it. Because you are the reason why I have a Fanfiction and why I write my own stories here and in real life and why I read a lot every day. And I remember when we used to joke around in school and do role plays of this movie, or the original play R+J, and other Shakespeare plays, and on Disney movies and we had fun acting out some scenes and role plays and goof around from them. And I love when you listen to my stories and when you give me stair, which crept me out every now and them, Hahaha! (: Anyways, I loved when you got the time to check my stories here and you guest yourself and left me some reviews and this is the chapter that you've been asking me about. (SPOILER ALERT!) Hahaha!* So, this is for you, I hope you like it and you can check out me other stories when you can. And you know that I love you like a sister and that you're my best friend and my storytelling partner and my little know-it-all (I say it with love and thank you for everything you did for me last semester) Te Quiero y Te Extraño! (;**

**And for you guys, ENJOY this chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

5. Training TOO Hard

There was only 3 days left until Juliet's competition, and she has been training like crazy. She does warm-up, stretching, push ups, crunches and obstacle courses. And Gnomeo was starting to worry about her. Juliet stood up straight like if she was in a boot camp.

"Alright, shortie. I want you to give 20 push-ups that I want to see some scratches and chips on you! Nanette yell as she pace back and forth in front of Juliet.

"Nanette, I'm training Martial-Arts, not for the army" Juliet said

"Don't give me that attitude, soldier! Now drop and give me 50! Nanette yelled "GO! GO! GO! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! She yelled in command.

Juliet threw herself to the ground and she did 50 push-ups very fast, she even she push-ups with one arm. With Nanette yelling at her and pushing her a little too hard like she was in a boot camp. Juliet did nothing but train, in the rain and every night. She punched and kicks the punching bag with all her streght, she jog 5 or 10 times around the garden, she did 50 jumping-jacks, she lifted 20 or 30 pound weights. She gasped for breath and every time, she would lay down for 5 minutes. Nanette blows a whistle in her ear to wake her and she gets her back on her feet.

"This is no time for a nap, maggot! Now move it, move it, move it! Nanette yell at her as Juliet ran around the garden for 5 more miles. Gnomeo was watching her the whole time, and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

That afternoon, Juliet practised her flexibility and stood still on top of the Greenhouse, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She stood on one leg and expanded her arms (You know, that yoga thing and you say "um")

"Juliet! Gnomeo called, trying to look for her

"Shh! Be quiet or she'll lose focuse" Nanette shut him and look up back at Juliet

Gnomeo looked up and find Juliet on the roof, moving on one foot, doing a lot of forms and figures

"Ok, why is Juliet up on the roof? I ask as he looked up

"SHHH! Look, wait for it, wait for it..." Nanette said, pointing him to look up at Juliet

But before Nanette could answer his question, Juliet got up on her 2 feet and she jumped of the roof and did a back flip and landed gracefully with balance on her feet in front of Gnomeo and Nanette.

"Well, how was that? She ask, smiling

"Hmm, from a scale of 1 to 10, I would say, 7"

"Oh, come on, I have been doing that for 3 hours" Juliet moan

"Alright, what did I say about giving me back talk, squirt? Nanette raised her eyebrow at her and putting her hands on her waist.

"I know the drill" Juliet moans and started jogging around the garden again

"Come on, maggot, faster, faster; don't make me use the "D" word! Nanette yell through a bullhorn while Juliet was running and sweating, she panted like she was about to faint and luckily Gnomeo caught her in his arms.

"Alright, that's it! She's had enough" Gnomeo picked her up and carried her away

"Hey, get back here; we ain't done yet, Blueberry! Nanette yeld at Gnomeo thorugh the bullhorn in his ear, which really annoyed Gnomeo.

"Yeah, I think she is" Gnomeo stated angrily

"No, she's not! Nanette took Juliet from him, Gnomeo was furious as Juliet look back at him in defeat as they walked to another part of the garden. Very close to the gate door, there was an obstacle course with a trampoline, a hoop and a mat at the end.

"All right, maggot. In this obstacle course we're going to test your speed and your flexibility. I want you to this course in less than 10 seconds..." Nanette said "This should be easy" Juliet said confident as she got down in starting position "... with the hoop's on fire" Nanette finished

"_Wait? Did she say fire?_

Then Nanette came back with a lighter and she fire up the hoop

_I guess so (gulp)_

Juliet shook off all the fears and worries and got back down in her starting position, then Nanette blew her whistle and Juliet ran like a bullet, she jumped on the trampoline and she went through the hoop and landed gracefully on the mat, without getting any fire on her. Nanette read her time on her chronometer.

"7.3 seconds. A new record! She screamed and high fived Juliet. By that Juliet felt more confident and sure that she is going to kick some grass and win that competition.

Soon night fell, Gnomeo just pushed the lawnmower into the shed and lock the door, he yawn as he walked up to the Greenhouse, he saw Juliet sleeping on the place matt, surrounded with weights and jumping ropes and other exercise equipment. She most have came back to train again and she fell asleep, he thought. He saw that she was exhausted and that she's training TOO hard but he remembered what Coral said to him and that he should trust her. But he thought that this was going too far, he bent down and he picked her up bride style and he carried her to the Greenhouse. Gnomeo put Juliet down on the bed, he watch her sleep, thinking that she shouldn't be killing herself like this. And there was also the fact that she was pregnant and she was having their baby inside her, this could be unhealthy to it.

"I know that you want to do this but I can't bare to see you like this anymore" he whisper at her and kissed her forehead. He lead down next to her and pulled her into his arms as he closed his eyes until he fell asleep.

Two hours later, Juliet raise her head from her pillow and got out of bed and started to walk toward the door. Gnomeo turn until he found out that his wife was not in the bed. Suddenly, he heard some smashing sounds outside, he jumped out of bed and ran outside, where he found Juliet smashing pots and kicking the punching bag. Gnomeo walked up to her

"Juliet? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night" he said as he rubbed his eyes but when he grabbed Juliet's shoulders and he turn her around, she was wide awake, without blinking and snoring.

Juliet walked away from him but he kept following her. She tried to smash and break all of the flower pots with the flowers in them and Gnomeo struggled to keep up with her. Juliet even went out into the alley and she knocked down the trash cans, letting the garbage out. Gnomeo was freaking out and he wondered why she was acting like this. Juliet walked in the Red and Blue garden, and she tried to smash all of the flower and the plants and pots and even the other gnomes. Gnomeo rushed to stop her but she pushed him of her and went ninja on him to back off. Gnomeo didn't get hurt but Juliet did punch him in the face and gave him a black eye. Gnomeo was shocked by it but he knew that this wasn't the Juliet that he knew and loved, this was a karate maniac in Juliet's body because he knew that his Juliet, the real Juliet didn't think that she would try to do something like that again. Gnomeo grabbed a piece of robe and he had trouble keeping her still but he finally tied Juliet up with the rope. She struggled to break free while Gnomeo carried her over his shoulder. Soon Juliet fell asleep by Gnomeo singing/humming "Tiny Dancer" in her ear as he carried her back to the Greenhouse. He put her and laid her down on the bed and as he watched her sleep, it worried him more.

The next morning, Juliet opened her eyes, not remembering anything from last night. She found herself that she was tied up with rope. She tried to struggle in the ropes to break free but it was useless, like the time when she was glued to her pedestal.

"Gnomeo! Help me! She called her husband

"Oh, good, you're up" Gnomeo said as he walked in the Greenhouse

"Why am I tied up? And who tied me up? She asked him, still struggling

"I did" he admitted

"What? You did? Why?! She ask as she raise her eye brow at him, confused

"Because you were sleep fighting last night" he said as he walked up and sat next to her on the bed

"That's why you tight me up..? Wait, did you say "sleep fighting? Juliet said surprised

"Yeah, believe it or not but you were sleep fighting last night. And I saw the whole thing and you were smashing stuff and you almost punch me in the face, so I had to tied you up before you went out of control" he explain as he untied Juliet.

"What am I going to do? My competition is tomorrow night" she sigh and put her hands on her face

"Juliet, listen to me. I don't think you should do this" he state seriously

"What, why? She asked shocked

"Because you almost got yourself killed last night and I can't risk losing you again"

"I'll be fine, you know I can take care of myself" she said as she stood up but Gnomeo pulled her back

"Please, Juliet. I promised Coral that I would look out for you and you can't do this anymore. I mean, who knows what worse things you can do next"

"I'll be fine, now that I know what's happening, I'll learn to control it. All I have to do is train less today"

"No! You are not going to train anymore and you're not competing tomorrow! He yell at her

"Oh yeah? Watch me! And she ran out and slammed the door.

Gnomeo was furious but there was nothing he could do to stop her but he knew that he couldn't stay mad at her, it wasn't her fault that she had this problem and he knew that Juliet didn't gave him a black eye on purpose. And she couldn't control it, and by the promised he made to Coral, he had to watch out for her to make sure she doesn't get herself killed again.

"Juliet, wait! He ran out after her

When the couple walked out of their home, the entire garden and it was all trashed and all the gnomes were in shock of what could've happen. Gnomeo knew very well of what have caused this, but he didn't let them or they would get made and blame Juliet if they knew.

"What's going on? What happen? She asked shocked

"Looks like a twister passed through here" Nanette said. Juliet looked at Gnomeo, concerned and realized that she did all of this last night and he nodded at her as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah... uh, Nanette, can we skip today's training, I'm feeling a little a bit soar today" she said sofly

"Ok, kid. You can take the day off, you need rest for tomorrow" she smile at her friend and hopped away

Juliet felt bad of what she did last night; she just stood there in depression and regret with her back turned at Gnomeo. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to cry. But she felt bad of what she did and what she could have done. She couldn't believe it as she looked around at the damages.

"You ok, love? He ask as he walked up to her

"No, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" she cried, feeling sorry for what she did to him and she tried to ran away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No, it's not your fault" he said as he stroke her cheek but she closed her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Don't look at me, I'm a monster" she started to cry and she let go of his grip and ran away

"Juliet, no, wait! He called but it was too late, she already ran off

Gnomeo sigh, thinking off he's going to cure her problem but he just focused on going after her.

**That was chapter 5, and I also think that Juliet is pushing herself to much but that's who she is, an independent and tough girl. And if you're wondering what the "D" word is, I'll tell you in another chapter. Leave your guesses on the reviews, thanks and adios! (:**

**And again, G I love you and I miss you SO MUCH. I soooo wish you were here and in school with me and we can do those goofy and silly role plays and jokes again ): Call me when you're finish reading this, ok? Te quiero y Te extraño! *tight air hug* BYE! Y BESOS!***


	6. Making A Desicion

6. Making A Decision

While all the gnomes were cleaning up Juliet's mess from last night, without knowing that it was her responsibility, Juliet went alone and sat in the corner of the pond, thinking of her problem, and of what she's going to do. She looked at her reflection in the water. And then she looked down at her flat tummy and she rubbed it with a smile, thinking of her child.

"I bet you're going to be so happy here, with me and your dad and Nanette and grandpa and your grandma and everybody are going to love and take care of you. That's why you're gonna be the luckiest gnome in the world. I love you so much" she cried in joy as she rubbed her tummy.

"Juliet! Gnomeo called as he ran toward her

"I'm sorry, Gnomeo. I'm really sorry" she cried with tears

"Hey, this isn't your fault" he said as he sat down next to her

"Yes, it is. I should have listened to you. And I feel terrible what I did to your eye"

"Juliet. I know you wanted to be the best and it kind of got out of control, but I need you to be strong because I know we'll find a way to help you out of this"

She smiled at him and they kissed but she had a frown on her face

"What are we going to do? She ask with a sigh

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" he said as he kissed her forehead, and put his jaw over her head

"Juliet, I just want you to know, that I will support you on your competition tomorrow but I need you to be more careful, can you promise me that? Gnomeo asked with a serious look on his face

Seeing that he was really serious in his eyes and that he really cared about her. Juliet nodded and she kissed his sweet lips "I promise"

"And may I just say that you are the sweetest thing I've ever loved" she beam at him and she look back down at her tummy and Gnomeo chuckled.

"And you are the second thing I have ever loved" she said as she rubbed it

"Uh oh! I think I've got some competition" Gnomeo teased

"Yeah, I think so" Juliet giggled

"Ok, now you're in trouble! Gnomeo grabbed Juliet by her head and gave her a nudge with his fist

"GNOMEO! LET ME GO! Juliet screamed while trying to release herself

"She's in trouble! Juliet's in trouble! Gnomeo laugh as he kept nudging her. But then Juliet grabbed his hand and bites his thumb and he let go off her

"Ow! Did you just bite me? He screams in pain and disbelief

"Maybe" she shrugged while grinning at him

"Oh, now you're gonna get it! He said, warning her

Juliet got up on her feet and ran away as Gnomeo followed and ran after her as they both laughted.

**That night**, Gnomeo and Juliet made a decision that Juliet should stay up all night but it was the night before her competition and she need to be well rested but she kept this up, she going to end up hurting someone or herself or her baby. Gnomeo gave her plenty of coffee and sugar to keep her up (**A/N: **I'm not sure if gnome drink coffee? *shrug* & *chuckles*) She ran around the garden and greenhouse couple of times. And every time she felt like her head was dropping starting to fall asleep, Gnomeo trew a large bucket of water on her and she was quickly opens her eyes. _This going to be a long night_ he thought. But he had to keep his eyes wake to keep Juliet wake, but he was starting to fall asleep until he did. A few moments later, he heard crashing and smashing sounds and he quickly saw that Juliet was gone. He got up on the ground and he grabbed some rope and ran outside. He found Juliet doing the same thing she did the other night, she was punching and kicking the punching bag with anger. Gnomeo snuck quietly behind her to tie her up and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against his grin but he was surprised that she was stronger than him and broke free and she flip him over and back flip away from him.

"Wow, I did not see that coming" he groans in pain on the floor

"What is that racket? Nanette yell with pulling up her eye shades "Oh, it's you" she notices Gnomeo on the floor "What's going on here?

"This is all your fault" he pointed at her angrily

"What is? She ask confused

"Because of your push over training with Juliet, she's sleep fighting and it's getting worse by the minute and if she keeps this up, she's going to end up killing herself or hurting somebody, like me" he explain as he groan at that last part and rub his right shoulder.

"Look, I know Juliet, and she has been practicing Kung-Fu her whole life and this has never happened before. But to make sure she doesn't hurt herself you better go get her because if I know my best friend, she is all about taking risks, especially the dangerous ones" Nanette said, which worried Gnomeo.

"Ok, we need to go find her" he said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean "we" Bluey? She's your girl" she asked, and not wanting to be part of his rescue.

"Yeah and she's also your best friend and this whole mess is YOUR fault" he stated as he walked away to go find his wife.

"Fine! Point taken! Nanette groan in defeat and followed Gnomeo outside the garden.

They both walked out the garden and they soon found Juliet, kicking and knocking down trash cans again. When the kicked the last one, she ran down the alley, towards the neighbourhood. As she walked on the wet pavement in the middle of the night, Gnomeo ran after ran before some human saw her or before that stupid bulldog kidnapped her like what happen to him.

"What do we do? Gnomeo ask in fear

"I'll just wake her up"

"No, don't you know that it's dangerous to wake up a sleep walker, and I don't even want to know what happens if you wake up a sleep fighter"

"Well, you have any more bright ideas, Mr. Lawnmower Racer?

"Ok, you go grab her while I tied her up" Gnomeo suggested. But by Juliet's fighting moves, she was afraid that she was going to go loca karate-ish on her. "Uh... no, thank you" she said scared

"You have any other ideas? He said sarcastically

Feeling defeat, Nanette snuck behind Juliet and quickly grabbed her. "Gnomeo, I got her! Do it quick! She cried as Juliet struggled in her embrace. Gnomeo tied up her feet and then her shoulders together. "Let's take her back" he said and Nanette nod. Gnomeo held Juliet up by her feet as Nanette held her by her shoulders with her still struggling. They soon made it back to the alley, where Red and Blue gnomes were coming out of their garden to what was the commotion was about.

"What is the meaning of this? Lord Redbrick asked confused, seeing that Gnomeo and Nanette had tied up his daughter

"It's a long story, Lord Redbrick, which you're going laugh at this..." Gnomeo was hesitating and chuckling nervously

"Gnomeo, why do have Juliet tied up? Lady Blueberry asked, also confused

"Well, you see, mum..." Gnomeo mumble nervously

"Gnomeo, look. Juliet fell asleep" Nanette told him. Gnomeo turned back and Juliet was sleeping on the ground. He picked her up and turns back at them "Well, everyone, I have to take her back, I'll explain tomorrow. Good night! He said and turns back at them without saying a word and headed back the main garden. He opened the door of the greenhouse and laid Juliet back on the bed

**The next morning**, like the other, Juliet found herself tied up again and she realize that she could not do it, she fell asleep and she was sleep fighting again, she just hope that she didn't do as much damage as she did last time. Soon, Gnomeo walked in and he gave her a glum look

"I did it again, didn't I? Juliet ask with a glum look

"I'm afraid so" he said as he walked over to her and untied her

"Juliet, you're not fighting tonight" he said, serious and Juliet's eyes widen

"What? No, I have to fight tonight. Please, I won't do it again, I learn to control it but you got to let me fight tonight, please" she said devastated, getting down on her knees and throwing her arms around his waist, begging.

Gnomeo held her hands from around his waist and got her back on her feet "Juliet, you can't keep this up. This is getting out of control and if you fight tonight, it's going to be worse than you think" he was concern of that will happen to her, she sighs disappointedly, knowing that he was right, she nods her head and he kissed her on her forehead

"Stay here, ok? I'll check up on you later" he said as he got up and headed to the door

"Ok" she said, slightly smiling as he walked out the door

But what Gnomeo didn't notice was that Juliet had her fingers crossed behind her back; an evil smirk grew on her face because she had a plan, a plan to sneak out the garden to go to her competition. She started planning and getting her stuff ready for get away for tonight.

"Just like old times" she said to herself as she put her gear in her blue backpack, remembering the times when she used to sneak out the Red Garden to go see her special Blue gnome a year ago, she smile as she continue with her plan.

**OOH! Juliet is evil. I LUV IT! Well, I hope u like it and just to tell u guys that if you guys rewie this chapter, I will put a NEW G+J* story that I've been dying to show you guys and New chapter on this story. I LOVE U, GUYS & U TOO, G! REVIEW & I'll send u guys what I promise. SEE YA SOON! (:**


	7. The Karate Gnome

7. The Karate Gnome

**Ok, for this chapter, I went overboard on the realistic details, and I know that I'm being a bit rush but I need to get this done to put up my new story soon. And again, I put myself in this when I do my karate and my sporting an when I fight, I put on a helmet and kneepads and elbow pads but I'm just going to put the helmet on her, just that. Well, REVIEW at the end. Oh! And 1 more thing, I would like to thank my friend, Brianna.d.97 for being the last person to review and I am grateful and I love her Titanic stories that she writes, so please be free to check out her stories too (: **

**That night**, all the gnomes of all colors and shapes and sizes were excited to watch the fights. All the seats were starting to fill up in the stadium, with vendors selling popcorn and peanuts and drinks and other snacks, around the arena. Reports were buzzing with cameras interviewing the fighter with their trainers. Juliet and Nanette soon came in and she saw how amazing it was like last year and she felt confident that she was going to win again. But she kept thinking of Gnomeo and what's he going to say when she go back and face him for leaving when he was just trying to protect her. She saw the screaming fans and all the lights shine over the stadium, and big screens that they use in basketball games, and music playing over the loud speakers, like they play in basketball games. Juliet smiled and looked around and she was glad to be in a place that she could be herself.

"Look, it's last year's winner and 3 time champion, Juliet Redbrick! A reported called when he saw Juliet coming in.

"Juliet! Juliet! Miss Redbrick! They all cried randomly and ran toward her with cameras and microphones.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back off and step away from the superstar" Nanette stopped them and they backed off.

"It's ok, Nanette, I have a few minutes" Juliet told her "Ok... you! She pointed at a reporter in a purple hat

"Miss Redbrick, I'm from Gnomes Fighters magazine, and how does it feel to be a fighting champion with such a young age of 19 years old? He asked into a mic and handed her the mic and other reporters were taking pictures of her.

"It feels amazing to be such a great fighter and I have people encouraging me, especially my friends and family and my husband, so I feel pretty confident tonight" she say with a smile

"Miss Redbrick, what's your secret of your success" a female reporter in a orange hat asked her with a mike.

"Dedication, focused and not letting anybody stop you from doing what you love" she said firmly

"Miss Redbrick, people are suggesting that you should fight, 2 time winner, Shelby Yellowstone, tonight. How would you feel about that? Another male gnome in a brown hat asked her with a mike.

Shelby Yellowstone was Juliet's fighting rival. She was a yellow gnome, she lived a mile away from her garden in a yellow garden in Mantua drive and she was complete show off and thought that she was better than Juliet. Juliet hated her a lot and wanted to beat her so bad and maybe leave a crack on her face. But she had to keep it cool for the press and not trash talk her or anything but she knew that she was going to beat Shelby and take her place as England's best female gnome fighter.

"From what I seen, Shelby is a pretty great fighter and it would be an honour if I got a chance to fight her but I don't promise that she and I would win just yet" Juliet lied, and getting disgusted by her lie inside.

"And if she wins this year's competition, she would take your place as Female Gnome Fighter Champion, would you accept that?

"Honestly, I wouldn't love it because that would mean that all my hard work and training would be for nothing and I worked really hard on being that title and I'm not going to let the rookie take that away from me, so I feel motivated that will make me a winner" she said confident as the reporters took pictures of her.

"Ok, no more questions, this kid's gotta get ready" Nanette told them as she pushed Juliet to the locker room to get ready "There'll be more of this kid when she wins this competition again" she said as they went around the ring.

"That wasn't very nice" Juliet said as she was pushed

"Yeah, but you have to stick with me, kid. So stay away from the paparazzi and focus on your game face" Nanette told her

"I already have my game face on" Juliet said and they both laughed

Suddenly, Juliet bumped into a girl gnome fighter with a yellow hat, as she turn around she looked at her, she a red-haired girl with a yellow hat and in a yellow sport bra and in black exercise pants"

"Well, well, look what that cat dragged in? None other than Juliet Pukebrick" she gave her a disgust smirk at Juliet

"Hello Shelby Yellowcorn, ready to lose another one? Juliet smirks evilly at her as she crossed her arms

"Don't be so sure, Redbrick. I've been trained by the best Martial-Arts trainers in all of Strandfort, so I might be taking your title and your crown because there's a new ruler in town"

"Really? More like the royal jester, and listen up, honey, the only thing that you're taking from me is lessons because this queen is here to stay. And oh yeah, I went there" Juliet snapped her fingers at her and did the head thing at her in a sassy way **(A/N: You know, when you snap your fingers while you spin your head and neck in a sassy way at someone? OH YEAH, THAT'S MY GNOMY GIRL!*)**

"And you know where I'm going to go...? Shelby said but Juliet cut her off

"Down the toilet with the rest of your career? Juliet teased and made Shelby angry

"See you on the ring, Yellowstone" Juliet said in a angry tone as she and Shelby came closer to their faces with angry faces

"Oh, you will and I'm going come down on you like a bomb, Redbrick" Shelby said and gave her an evil grin and squinted at her. They turn around and walked away from eachother, stumping their feet and with frustrated grins on their faces.

_Juliet's POV_

**Oh, I just want to beat her so bad!** She thinks she's better than me because she's a bit older than me, like 6 months older than me. And if she thinks that she could trash talk me like that, will lower my confidence on kicker her butt and winning the title, which have been my title for 3 years in a row. Well, she's wrong! I am 100% ready for this and nothing could back me down. I headed to the locker room to get changed into my fighting gear, I put on my red sports bra and was outlined with Black and had a J on my left sleeve, and I put on my short 'til the knees red pants that were also outlined with black and I was barefoot. Because the long ones would slow me down in between the fight, I just used them to train but this was the night that all of my training would pay off and even though I have been sleep fighting these last few night but that wasn't going to stop me from winning and being the best. I went to the small GYM of the arena to go do some last minute training and punching and kicking on the punching bag and I did a few attacking techniques and combination that I would probably use on to make Shelby crawl on her knees and she would back out and make me the champion.

Soon I heard the announcer on the P.A. "Fighters please head to the ring, fight starts in 10 minutes" I headed back to the ring and I found Nanette waiting for me, she encourage me to get my game face as she massaged my shoulders "Who's the gnome? She yell "I'm the gnome! I cried "No mercy? She ask "No mercy! I yell with all meaning, I was in it to win it and nobody was going to stop me. Soon the fight was starting and I got to my entrance to show everyone the kind of dangerous girl I was when the announcer said over the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlegnomes, welcome to the 2012 Gnome Martial-Arts Competion, we have an exciting match for you tonight, with the most excellent fighter in all of England, male and female, so hold on to your hats and accessories when we present our top 10 female champion fighters! The announcer said as the crowd whooped and applaud with reporters taking pictures. As girls gnomes of all the colors of the rainbow like orange, purple, blue, green, brown, pink, black, white and gray which I had to admit they looked like really good fighter like me and I would have the honor to fight with them but the one that I was in the mood to destroy was Shelby, I didn't care about the others, I want to take her down. I loked to my left and send her a look with an evil grin that will send her running for the hills, soon she was announced.

"And representing from the Mantua Drive yellow garden is 2 time champion is... Miss Shelby Yellowstone! The announcer cried as Shelby came out from her entrance as the crown cheered and clapped for her.

"_Oh, you are going down, princess" _I thought with squinting evilish at her.

"And our last fighter of the night is 3 time Female Gnome Fighting Champion and black belt karate champion, representing the Red Garden of Strandfort Verona drive is... Miss Juliet Redbrick! The announcer cried as the crowd cheered.

**Oh, it is on!**

I ran out my entrance with confidence as I jump up and down with fighting forms. I ran out and shook the hands of fans, greatly. I love my fans and I love that they support me and I wouldn't be anywhere without them. This was my night to show England and the world, to only gnomes around England and around the world, of course, what I was made up. But deep down inside, I wish that my friends and family were here for me, but I couldn't focus on that right now, I needed to win this and show Gnomeo that I could handle myself. Because, I may be his girl but I'm not his **delicate **girl!

**OH YEAH! My gnomy girl is so AWESOME! I promise you guys, that this will be an AWESOME fight like the one's I do in my karate classes but I don't have a rival like Jules has. And this will be a fight worth reviewing for because I have it all set up and ready to update, so please review and LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! (Laughs) (; See ya!**


	8. The One Direction Half-Time Show

8. The One Direction Half-Time Show

**OK, after having request and seeing real fights on TV, I realize that every sport event has a half-show with an artist singing and after going and decided which artist is doing the half show, and how you guess it by the title, British boy band, ONE DIRECTION! AAH! I am a fellow OneDirectioner! I LUV THEM! ESPECIALLY HARRY!**

**Well, let's start the show!**

**Back in the main garden**

Gnomeo felt bad about Juliet missing her fight but he had to keep an eye on her tonight cause she might sneak away to go. He liked when she snook away from her garden to see him when the feud was on, but if would get mad if she sneaks away to go get herself killed, he couldn't image if she got hurt, especially when she's pregnant. While everybody was in the main garden, watching the fight on 12'inch Plat Screen TV, which they stole from Mr. Capulet´s garage. They settle down with popcorn and drinks in front of the TV.

"Hey, Gnomeo! The fight's about to start come sit with us! Benny called him

"Hold on, I just have to go check on Juliet" Gnomeo said as he walked over to the greenhouse

Tybalt's eyes wided when he heard that Gnomeo was going to check on his cousin but he knew that Juliet sneaked away to go to her fight

_(Flashback)_

"_Where you going, squirt? Tybalt asked, finding his cousin, leaving the garden_

"_None of your beeswax. I mean, nowhere" Juliet said, without turning around to face him_

"_You're going to your fight, aren't you? he asked her, concern about her_

"_What makes you think I'm going to my fight? She chuckles nervously_

"_Jules..? he said, raising his eyebrow at her_

"_Ok, ok, I'm going but if you tell anybody that I'm going to my fight, I'll tell everybody that you still sleep with Sir Cuddles-A-Lot" Juliet said with an evil smirk, which made Tybalt gulp_

"_Have a good fight, cous and good luck" he chuckled nervously because he had always knew that Juliet was a good blackmailer since they were kids._

"_Oh and if Gnomeo finds out, you're not getting your 5$ bucks either" she said as he helped her sneak away and covered her through a fence hole._

_(End of Flashback)_

Tybalt ran to stop Gnomeo from entering the greenhouse

"You can't go in there! He blocked his way to the door and expanding his arms

"And why not? Gnomeo ask, raising his eyebrow and trying to get pass him

"Because... because Juliet has dxlexia" he panicked and it confused Gnomeo

"What does that have to do with anything? Gnomeo asked, confused

"Somehow..." Tybalt said with his eye twitching, realizing that he can't cover for Juliet anymore. Gnomeo pushed Tybalt out of the way and when he found the greenhouse was empty, he turn back to Tybalt, angry.

"Where's Juliet? He cried in anger as he walked toward Tybalt

"I swear I have no idea where she is, she could be anywhere, the alley, the Red garden, the Blue garden, France, Italy..." Tybalt mumble as he back away from Gnomeo in anger "... or on TV" he finished when they both saw Juliet on TV in the fight.

"The 2012 Gnome Martial-Arts Competion will start in 5 minutes, with our first fighters, Erica Wildflower (**A/N: a white hat girl gnome and that's my best friend's name) **and Juliet Redbrick! The announcer said on the TV, heading for a commercial.

"Found her" Benny said in shock, as well as the others. And they all watched Juliet fighting Erica Wildflower with all her strength and might and she ends up winning the match. The announcer rise up Juliet's arm, declaring her the winner and she smiles. Gnomeo and the others were shocked and in blank!

"Wow, the squirt looks like she's on fire like she said she is! Tybalt tried to joke but none of the others were in the mood to laugh

"You knew she was going! Lord Redbrick yell

"She blackmailed me and she said that she was going to give me 5$ bucks, that's how our relationship works! Tybalt said, stating the facts.

"Let's go get her before she gets hurt" Gnomeo said firmly while the others followed behind.

**At the arena**

Gnomeo and the others made it to the stadium and they saw all the screaming fans and all the fighter with their trainers. He looks around in between the crowd, trying to look for Juliet until he finally finds her with Nanette, trying to catch her breath after winning a match and she sprays water all over her faces and wipes off all the sweat and water on her forehead. Soon it was half-time and the announcer gnome hop on the ring and grabbed the mike.

"Ok, folks, we're going into half-time to give our fighters to prepare themselves for the next match, but for now, we have a very special musical guest coming here to perform a song for you and our beautiful fighters, you know them, they're talented, they're from England, here they are... One Direction, everybody!

The fans started screaming like crazy even Juliet and Nanette and the other girl fighter when Liam, Zayn, Harry, Niall and Louie came up on stage/ring. While 1D was getting up on stage, Lord Redbrick and Tybalt groan in frustration.

"Oh no, not One Direction" Lord R groan as he cover his face with his hand

"What? Who are they? Gnomeo asked, concern that he should be worried

"It's Juliet's favourite band, she dies and freaks out over them. Like that" Tybalt inform, annoyed but Gnomeo began to get jealous when he saw Juliet leaning over the ring to get closer to the 1D guys.

"This song is for our beautiful girl fans... and beautiful girl fighters" Harry said in his hot British accent **(A/N: Sorry, I just have to put that there, I SO LOVE HIS ACCENT!) **over the mike and he winked at Juliet, and made her bush, almost faint.

Soon the music of **"What Makes You Beautiful" started playing.**

_[Liam]_  
_"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough"_

_[Harry]__  
"Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you"_

_[All]__  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful"_

___[Zayn]__  
"So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a ssooong,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes"_

_[Harry]__  
"Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,"_

___[All]__  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh"_

_[Harry]__  
"That's what makes you beautiful"_

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"  
Na Na Na Na Na Na"  


"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"  
Na Na Na Na Na Na"_

Juliet's eyes were locked on the 1D boys and jumping around and dancing to her favourite song, then cutie Harry Styles jumped down stage and he sang as he walked over to Juliet and sang to her as he held her hand. Juliet tried not to squeal when Harry got closer to her and sang to her lovingly, with his sparkling eyes directly at her.

_[Harry]_  
_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell"_

Juliet was like dying inside and blushing in the outside as her cheeks turned red, she got weak on her knees and she was about to faint when he kisses her hand and he jumps up on stage with the guys, to sing with them while Juliet fainted into Nanette arms. Gnomeo saw how Harry was flirting with Juliet and how she actually liked it, and he got with rage of super jealousy!

_[All]_  
_"You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,"_

_[All]__  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful"_

_[Zayn:]__ Oh)  
_

_[All:]"If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_[Harry:]__ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,"_

_[Harry]__  
"That's what makes you beautiful"_

The song ends and the girls screamed and screamed crazily for the 1D guys and they reached out their hands over the rings and they passed their hands, high fiveing them and shaked their hands but the girls grabbed their hands and they didn't want to let go of them until they let go.

"Give it up for One Direction, everybody! The announcer said over the mike

The crowd still screamed for 1D with gnome girls and the girl gnome fighter, including/especially Juliet, were screaming and chanting their name and begging for another song. The 1D guys waved and threw them kisses as they jump off the ring so the fight could go on in 5 minutes. But Juliet wanted to go after them.

"Quick, Nanette, I want to get a picture with them before they leave! Juliet cried as she grabbed Nanette by the wrist and she ran after them.

"Excuse me; pardon me, out of my way! MOVE! She said as she ran in between the crowd and pushing people out of her way, running toward One Direction before they leave. But she suddenly, she bumped into Gnomeo and she fell to the floor, she looked up and she started panicking and she didn't know which one was worst, the fact that Gnomeo found her or the fact that 1D was leaving?

**Uh oh! This can't be good, he's got her now. Anyway, I could have put Elton John or Justin Bieber but I wanted One Direction because they're British (except Niall) and the whole making Gnomeo jealous part was all me. When I told my BFF, Erica about this chapter she said to me "What is it with you making Gnomeo jealous? (I shrug) and I say "What? Can I have some fun? And she rolls her eyes while I laugh. So, you know the drill leave me as many reviews as possible and I will put up the next chapter which is going to be AWESOME!**

**PS. I just put up a new G+J* story, please check it out if u love me, if u don't, please still go check it out, please and thank u and goodbye for now! (;**


	9. Never Use The D Word

9. Never Use The "D" Word

Juliet had just bumped into Gnomeo and she was freaking out. She never thought that Gnomeo knew where to find her and by the expression on his face, he was really mad at her. She had to come up with something so he can understand why she didn't tell him that she was going to fight tonight.

"_I am soooo dead" _she thought in her head

"Gnomeo, what are you doing here? I mean, how do you found me? She freaked out

"Tybalt bail you off" Gnomeo frown at her

"Tybalt! She screamed and he made a run for it but Gnomeo grabbed a whole of her, she had a lack of killing her cousin.

"He squeezed it out of me" Tybalt said scared while hiding behind a poll, scared of her

"That's it! You're not getting your 5$ bucks and I'm **so** telling them about Mr. Cuddles-A-Lot! She screamed at him, wanting to kill him but Gnomeo wouldn't let go of her.

"Ok, listen, Juliet... Wait, you sleep with a fuzzy teddy bear? Benny as he and Gnomeo laugh at him

"No! It's a bunny! Tybalt crossed his arms, embarrassed and frustrated while Gnomeo and Benny laugh even harder but Juliet tried to walk away and escape from them but Gnomeo grabs her by the arm.

"Juliet! This not about Tybalt's personal embarrassing thing, we're going home" Gnomeo pulled her by her arm but she pulled back, refusing.

"No, Gnomeo, I'm not going anywhere after we talk about this, please" Juliet pleaded him, Gnomeo thought of it and he said yes which made Juliet smile. Juliet took Gnomeo to the little GYM of the stadium and they sat down on a bench.

"Gnomeo, I know that you're probably really mad at you for sneaking away when you were just trying to protect me, but please hear me out on this because I'm doing this for 1 reason..." Juliet said nervous

"Yeah, to not let your fans and fame down" Gnomeo cut her off

"No, I'm doing this to prove something to you" she said as she touched his hand and he looked into her esmerald eyes "I know that you love to do challenging and risky and dangerous stuff like lawnmower racing and pranking, that why I'm doing this to prove to you and everybody that I'm tougher then I look, so please let me do this and you can punish me in any way you want when we get back home, but please! She begged him with puppy dog eyes, Gnomeo thought of it and he understood her wish and he should let her do this and he remember what Coral said to him that he should trust that Juliet is going to be find and she's capable of handling herself. He sighs as Juliet kept eye puppy him. He chuckled as he tried to avoid her adorable puppy eyes, but he couldn't resist her adorable green puppy eyes.

"Ok, ok, just this once, ok? If you promise me to not do those adorable puppy eyes again. And besides, I could never punish you if you're like me that likes challenges" he flirted, leaning in for a kiss and she giggles as she kisses him.

"Fighter, get to your corners, our final match is about to start! The announcer cried and they heard it over the P.A. Juliet parted from Gnomeo's lips and she sighs

"I have to go, but don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll make you proud! She said as she ran out the door. Gnomeo soon ran after her out to the ring, where Nanette was getting Juliet warm up in the ring in her corner, she sees him and she winks at him and he blows her kiss from down the ring and he went to go sit with the others on the lower bleachers. Soon Lord Redbrick walked over to Juliet at the ring.

"Juliet, my dear, down here" he called her from down the ring

"Hi, Dad" she bend down, smiling at him

"I just came to say good luck, my girl. Because even though I knew you were doing something that you could get hurt in but on top of that, I'm proud of you" he smiled at her and kissed her hand

"Thanks, Dad" she smiled at him

"That's why I want to give you this" he pulls out a golden rose pin with a small red ruby inside it and he hands it to Juliet "It was your mother's lucky pin and she asked me to give it to you whenever you need a little luck and today is that day, so wear it proud and I'm pretty sure that she is proud of you as I am" he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad" Juliet said, almost tearing up and she puts the pin clipped on the right sleeve of her sports bra and she runs back her corner, ready to break Shelby's jaw.

"Go get them, Juliet! Because you are a Redbrick! He cried, encouraging her and he walks back to go sit down with the other, where they were arguing over something.

"I'm just saying that they shouldn't have made us buy tickets when we're the 3 time fighting champion's family, I totally got ripped-off" Tybalt complain as the others shrug as the lights went down, meaning the fight is now!

"Shut up, the fight's starting" Benny shush him

"Ladies and Gentlegnomes, welcome to our final match between our lovely fighters, yellow gnome, Shelby Yellowstone! And he points at Shelby in her corner and the crowd cheers as she´s warming up "And red gnome, Juliet Redbrick! The crowd cheered even louder as Juliet had the eye of the tiger, she was ready to kick so grass and win her title. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in there)**

Soon the bell ringed and the match began, Juliet was fuelled up with confidence and agony to destroy Shelby in the match. The girls started swinging the fists at eachother and trying to knock the other to the ground. Which is was Shelby did, she flipped Juliet by grabbing her and throwing her over her and down to the ground, but before Shelby could finish her off, Juliet kicked her in the stomach and got back on her feet. The red gnome grabbed her opponent by her shoulders while she was in pain and threw her down to the ground, got on top of her to pin her to the ground until she surrounded. But Shelby pushed her off and both of them got back on their feet, Juliet swang her fist at her but Shelby ducked and she flipped Juliet by grabbing her leg and trowing her to the ground again. Juliet rolled away from her elbow punch, Shelby cried in pain. The crowd screamed, they seemed to be enjoying the fight but Gnomeo was beginning to get worried about his wife. He thought that she getting herself killed out there, he was being held back by Benny and Tybalt so he could stop the match and not lose her. While Shelby on the ground, Juliet saw her opportunity to finish her off and win the match. But Shelby thought quick and got back on her feet and knuckled punched Juliet to her corner. All exhausted and out of energy, Nanette sprayed her with the water of her tube and dried her off and pushed her back into her ring. Juliet was all refreshed and ready to go, she approached Shelby and gave the beating she deserved but she had to admit that Shelby was a lot quicker and stronger than last year, but she wasn't going to give up the easily. Juliet was able to knock her down again and fist punch her and got on top of her, hoping that she would give up already. But Juliet was wrong, Shelby gave her a push by double kicking her in the back, Juliet laid on the floor, she was pretty out of it, she was out of strength, energy and about to lose the match. Juliet got back on her feet and charged at Shelby but unexpectedly, Shelby did a back flip and kicked her in the face and broke her right leg! Juliet collapsed to the floor and the matched stopped by the announcer. People were booing of the pause of the match or because Shelby cheated at breaking Juliet's leg. The pair of medics lifted Juliet and placed her on a gurney and took her to the stadium's infirmary. Gnomeo and the other guys followed behind as Nanette stayed behind to argue with Shelby's trainer with the announcer. Saying that it's against the rules to break any part of the body during the match and that Shelby should be disqualified but the rules also said that if Juliet doesn't come back to finish the match Shelby would win the title. That made Nanette really angry and she storm off to go see how Juliet's doing.

**Inside the infirmary**, the doctor were fixing up Juliet's right leg the best they could, they said that they should get her to a hospital to get it in a cast or it will fall off and never get repaired again. Juliet screamed in pain and panted as she holds on to her leg, she laid back on her bed after the doctor talked to Nanette about the injury. Suddenly, Gnomeo and the other ran in but they got stopped by the cop gnomes.

"Let me in, Juliet's my wife! Gnomeo yelled, trying to get passed them

"And my daughter! Lord R yelled too

"It's ok, guys. Let them in" Juliet said, weakly. And they got passed and ran to Juliet, in her bed with her leg wrapped in tape for now.

"Are you ok? You almost got killed out there" Gnomeo panicked as he hugged her tight in his amrs

"Gnomeo. Gnomeo, calm down. I've been in worst than this" she said, trying to calm him down

Then Nanette walked in the room "What did the doctor said? Lord R asked

"He said that you couldn't fight or the damage would get even worst. But he also said that if Juliet decides to still fight tonight, they will do a small but quick treatment on her leg long enough for her to fight and then take her straight to the hospital to finish off after the match is over, so what it will be, kid? She turned to Juliet and so did the other, especially Gnomeo. He didn't want her to keep fighting or she'll get herself killed or smashed.

He was praying that she will make the decision to quit, even though he didn't wanted her to quit because he knew that she was a challenging and stronger fighter and ninja, but he also didn't wanted to see her get killed or hurt.

Juliet was a bit puzzled, she wasn't too much worried about her leg, she was actually figuring out how to beat Shelby for cheating and going too far this time, not like the other times she cheated in fights. Then she had an idea on how crushed Shelby, **(A/N: Like when u have a light bulb over your head when u get an idea) **It was the ultimate sacrifice and a big risk and she knew what would happened after that but she had no other choice. Juliet had to trick Shelby into insulting her and calling her the "D" word, the word that she hated so much and it gave her a huge rage of anger and hate. It was the perfect plan to win the match. She thought of it through and twice until she decided.

"I'm going to fight" she said, serious

"You sure, kid? Nanette asked "Yeah, I'm sure" Juliet stated. Gnomeo was shocked and got scared again for her. Then she told them to get closer to her to tell them her evil plan.

"Listen up, everyone. I have a plan into winning this match, since Shelby cheated by breaking my leg; I'm going to get back at her with my secret weapon. So, the plan is to get Shelby to call me the "D" word" Juliet explain which made everybody gasped, knowing what the "D" word meant and what she was she planning to do.

"But, Juliet, you know what happens to you when you are called the "D" word! Nanette cried

"Yeah, that was a mistake I'll never make again" Tybalt said, remembering the day and what happened when he called his cousin the "D" word and it gave him the chills.

"That's the point, guys. If Yellowcorn calls me the "D" word, I will win this match for sure. So, are you with me? She asked, smiling and begging. They all exchange so looks until they all agreed.

"Ok, I need someone to go encourage Shelby to insult me and call me the "D" word, I need someone who is sneaky, who likes tricking people and someone who can act like that he hates me and would anything to get rid of me" Juliet thought of it for a while until she grew an evil grin on her face and knew who be perfect for the job. They all turned their heads to Gnomeo. He stayed silent and confused and nodded his head "Oh no, no, no, no, NO" and when he saw Juliet with puppy eyes, he groans in defeat by her innocent and adorable puppy eyes again.

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm only doing it for you" he groans as Juliet hugged and kissed him. She knew that this plan is foolproof and it will work perfectly with Gnomeo on her side.

Out on the ring, people were wondering if Juliet is going to come back and fight but time was running out. And if she doesn't come out soon, Shelby will be the winner.

"Well, since Juliet Redbrick had an injury and isn't coming back, I name Shelby Yellowstone..." the announcer started but was soon interrupted

"Wait! Wait, hold it! She's here, my girl Juliet is going to fight! Nanette yelled as Juliet came out, limping a bit but she was fuelled up in confidence and knowing that the plan was going to work, she had nothing to worry about. She got up on the ring and got warmed up in her corner, soon she looked at Gnomeo and winked at him, giving him the signal to start her evil plan, he winked back at her and it was go time.

Gnomeo walked over to the ring of Shelby's corner, he was a bit nervous about this and he kept thinking this through in his head but he had to do this for Juliet.

"Psst! He tried to get her attention. Shelby was confused and he got down in her knees in front of him

"Are you talking to me? She asked but she noticed how incredibly cute Gnomeo is.

" I got a little information you would like to know, how you can beat Juliet Redbrick" Gnomeo acted like he hated Juliet, but inside it was killing him because he loved her more than anything but he could say that he was her husband or Shelby would discover her plan. But Shelby wasn't paying attention to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend? She asked, curious and Gnomeo was confused and disgusted inside. Juliet saw how Shelby was flirting with Gnomeo but he wasn't. Juliet was getting a huge rage of jealousy and anger, the kind of anger that she could break 20 wooden boards in less than 10 seconds and 3 snider blocks, and the kind of anger that was stronger than being called by the "D" word, she thought to believe. Tonight, she had to 2 reasons to destroy Shelby Yellowstone, _ring the bell, baby, cause I am ready! She smirks evilly as she cracked her knuckles._

While Juliet was warming up, Gnomeo kept going on with the plan, but he kept pushing Shelby away from touching him and flirting with him. He had to keep the fact that Juliet is his wife a secret or she'll discover her evil plan.

"Listen, Juliet Redbrick's weakness is to be called this word..." he whispers it into her ear and she grows a big smirk, she knew how to take down her enemy

"Thanks for the information, Blue. And when I win tonight, we're all going to go celebrate" she grin at him, flirty, but he got confused and disgusted by what she meant by that as he walked away from the ring and back with the other. On his way, he winked at Juliet, giving her the signal that the plan was in place and she smiled and chuckled evilly, "_You're going down, princess! For my leg and for flirting with my man!_ She was ready!

Soon the bell rang and the match started, Juliet was going to kick her head off, for what she did and she just did. She swang her fists at her, Shelby was shocked on how fast Juliet almost hit her and with the fact that she had a broken leg, and she was limping a little. But Shelby knew how to get her to drop on her knees and finish her off, she though if she called Juliet the "D" word that the Blue gnome told her and break her leg again, she has this competition in the bag. Juliet felt stronger and faster of how much she wanted to beat Shelby and she knew that anytime she would call her the "D" word and she would be history and yesterday's news and never to be the her title. The girls were fierce and attacking eachother with flips and kicks and fists nearly going to their faces. Soon, Shelby thought that this would be a good time to call Juliet the "D" word and finish her off for good. Juliet was limping her broken leg but had the strength to get back up while Shelby chuckled.

"You're so pathetic, Redbrick, like the little **delicate **flower you are! Shelby smirk at her (**A/N: There it is! That's the "D" word! UH OH!)**

"Uh, Oh. Here we go" Lord R whisper, knowing what is going to go over Juliet.

"I can't watch, but I have to because this is going to be so cool" Tybalt shushed his eyes with his hands and then open them again and got is attention to the fight on how it is going to get dirty.

Hearing and being called by the word she hated more than anything in the world, Juliet had a firery hatred in her eyes, having the urge to destroy her or anyone that called her that. She got back on feet, she charged at full speed and back flips in front of Shelby and with her broken leg, she broke her jaw and Shelby collapsed to the floor as Juliet sticked a landing. That's when time was up and the match was over, meaning that Juliet won! Soon Juliet's anger was fading away and she realizes that she won the match and she gasps for breath as she hears the cheers and the crowd chanting her name as the announcer gnome got up on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlegnomes, the winner is... Miss Juliet Redbrick! He cried but then Juliet whispered something in his ear and he nods "I mean, Miss Juliet Blueberry! The crowd cheered and screamed for Juliet, she was an excellent fighter during the entire competition. She pants for breath as she waves to the crowd and reporters take pictures of her and write about that Juliet wins again and taking her place as England's best female gnome fighter. She looks down at Shelby, still on the ground getting back on her feet, surprised that she lost the match.

"That was for breaking my leg and for flirting with my husband, Yellowstone" Juliet growl at her

"Your what? Shelby asked, confused while holding her cracked jam

Then Gnomeo got up on the ring and spin her around and he kissed Juliet, meaning to Shelby that the Blue gnome she flirted with was the same guy that was kissing Juliet. She scowled in anger and got off the ring, in defeat and realizing that she has been tricked and humiliated.

Juliet hugged every each and one of them, she was so happy that she won the match and she was able to prove herself to Gnomeo and he smiled at her "You were right and I was wrong, you can handle yourself" he said and kissed her again. "I am so proud of you, my dear! Lord Redbrick cried and he hugged her tight. Then the announcer came with Juliet's big trophy, it was golden and it had a crystal female gnome fighter in the top. "I like to thank to all my family that supported me, my family, my trainer Nanette, my fans, and most of all, my husband" she said into the mike. And everybody said "AW" at that last part when she mentioned Gnomeo and he blushed. He was so proud of her, and it was just like Coral said to him, she can handle herself and he had to trust her that she's going to be ok. Everybody congratulated Juliet for a big success, reporters and photographers were taking pictures of her and the entire team, and they all smiled and posed. Juliet also knew that her mum would be proud of her and she will go later to go tell her all about it after her leg was all better but she will always be a karate gnome and keep training and working hard to prove that she is not the "D" word and never will.

**Wow, that was a great fight, no, I'm wrong, it was an AWESOME fight! Because it was written by me, I'm not going to brag but I think I did an amazing job. Please say, you think I did! I'll see u guys in the next chapter that you've guys been waiting for, the arrival of Juliet's baby! YAY! What do u guys think it'll be? Another fact, I have asked this question "Where do baby gnomes come from"? to so many people, they give me awkward looks or awkward answers. I even asked my science teacher this questions and he gave me the whole process and I was like "ok..? in an awkward expression on my face. Anyways, I have to go to a costume party now, I'm going as a Red ninja (Figures, huh?) SEE YA! ;)**


	10. The Joys Of A Mother

**YAY! We reached to chapter 10! For the long-waited birth of Juliet's baby! thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter of her fight, especially Tangled4ever, & cyrusvirus15 and this girl, catrina (BTW, JULIET'S MY GIRL! SO BACK OFF!) Anyways, for this chapter I had a little help from the episode "Rebecca Gives Birth To Her Twins" from the cool '90's show "Full House" (Yeah, I still watch that show and I love it, Jesse's is such a BABE!) So, I got the idea when I was watching it with my sister and it was really funny and I decided that I wanted to do this chapter like the episode and see how it turns out and I have to say that it turned out great.**

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING FOR FULL HOUSE OR G+J* OR AMY! I JUST MIXED THEM TOGETHER TO DO THIS STORY.**

**Well, go ahead and read and see what you think (;**

10. The Joy Of A Mother

**On the morning of the middle of February**, Juliet was 9 months pregnant and she could go into labour any day. For months, she has been throwing up various times in the toilets, dumping all of her meals. She had been feeling dizzy, getting headaches and fainting whenever she got stressed or trained, which she couldn't do it on her free time, not with Gnomeo on her back. **Today**, she was inside the greenhouse, eating her breakfast, some delicious cinnamon waffles because of her big appetite **(A/N: BTW, That's my favourite breakfast**) She put some wiped cream on them "Hmm, a little more" then she put some more and more on them, that you couldn't even tell if there were waffles under there "There. And bit more for me" she pour some in her mouth before devaroring her waffles. Suddenly, she felt her water broke and she groan in pain "Ooh. Really? You couldn't even let me finish my waffles? She groans at her swallow up belly but then it kicked again and she groans in pain again "Fine, we'll have it your way. Gnomeo! She called as she tried to stand up from the couch.

Then Gnomeo walked in the greenhouse "What is it, Juliet?

"It's time. The baby's coming" she said as she tried to hold on to something while rubbing her belly to sooth the pain.

"What? No, you can't be just yet. I mean, I'm not ready yet. I still haven't even finished the nursery yet..." Gnomeo started to freak out

"Gnomeo, it's the baby's decision when to come... AAH! Juliet let out a loud scream of a contraction.

"Let's go, we have to get you to the hospital" Gnomeo said as he help her walk

"Wait, get my backpack... UHH! She said as she groans on another contraction. Gnomeo grabbed her blue backpack and he took her to the hospital.

"Guys, help me get Juliet to the hospital, she's just went into labor! He called them and they all rushed toward him and help Juliet stand up.

Soon they all made it to the hospital and Gnomeo opened the door for her as Lord R carried her bride-style in his arms as she groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, my girl. We'll get you there in a blink of an eye" Lord Redbrick said as he helps her get inside the hospital.

"Here. Sit her here" Benny came in with a wheel chair and Juliet gently sat down on it.

"Where did you get that, Benny? Lady Blueberry asked.

Benny stayed silent for a moment because he didn't want to say that he stole it from an old lady while she wasn't looking in the hallway "Uh... Found it" he said while Gnomeo came back from the front desk.

"Ok, Juliet. They'll be putting you in room 36B and don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time" he knelt as he held her hand and kissed it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Blueberry, but it says here that you have an appointment for a hip surgery today" Dr. Clearwater pointed at her clipboard.

Gnomeo stayed silent because he totally forgot that he had his surgery today because he had something stuck in his right hip and it wasn't feeling straight. But he couldn't leave Juliet alone, she needed her.

"He does? Juliet asked worried, starting to sweat

"Listen, doc. Can I take the surgery some other day? My wife needs me. Plus, I don't feel the pain anymore" he explains, hoping that the doctor would let him off the hook.

"All right, let me just check" the doctor examine Gnomeo's right hip and Gnomeo tried not to groan in pain.

"Oh, no, no, no, Gnomeo. You need that surgery right away. A gurney for Mr. Blueberry, please! Dr. Clearwater called the nurse and they rushed in with a gurney.

"Don't you worry about me, ok? You just focus on what you need to do and remember to breath and I'll be back as soon as the surgery is over. I love you ok? Gnomeo said, worried seeing the exhaustion and pain she was in her eyes and she nodded as they kiss before Gnomeo was soon swiped off his feet and they placed on a gurney.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Watch the tuch! What the tuch! And they dragged him away into another room. "I love you too! She called as he disappeared into the room.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll go with him and I promise he'll be back in time for you" Lady Blueberry winked at her and it made Juliet smile as she walked into the room and Juliet was taken to her room.

Lord Redbrick picked up Juliet up from the wheel chair and he gently laid her down on the bed "I'll be right back, just keep breathing" he said

She nodded and put on her hospital smock and she screamed again in another contraction and she was sweating like crazy. She was painting and screaming every 5 minutes by a contraction "AAH! She screeches, throwing her head to the pillow.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll help you out on anything you need. In fact..." Tybalt started but he paused and walked out the room and he saw a male gnome, smaller and weaker than him, and Tybalt stole his pillow "Give me that, and scram! And the gnome ran away.

"Here, cous" he fluffed the pillow for Juliet when he came back in and put it behind her head, Juliet was a bit confused "Thank you? She said, confused why he was so nice to her.

**A few minutes later**, Dr. Clearwater told Juliet to relax and to start breathing rapidly to smooth down the pain of the contraction.

**Hours later**, Juliet did as she was told and started panting rapidly like _"Whew, whew, wheesh"_ she panted, tying to sooth down the contraction. Juliet continue to breath like this _"Whew, whew, wheesh" _Tybalt and Benny were keeping her company and were reading magazines on the chairs as she was going this _"Whew, whew, wheesh"_ By hearing her breathing, they started to goof around with her. _"Whew, whew, wheesh"_

"_We will, we will, rock you"_ Benny and Tybalt started singing and humming as Juliet continue panting _"Whew, whew, wheesh"_

"_Sing it! We will, we will..."_ but they stopped singing when they saw Juliet's expression, telling them to stop as she kept panting _"Whew, whew, wheesh"_

"Sorry" they said, looking down

Then Juliet stopped panting at her last contraction and she let out a relieved exhale and lay her head back on the pillow "Oh, there I'm done" she exhale.

"Yeah, that was the toughest one yet" Benny exhale like he was the one that was giving birth.

"Tell me about it. Sponge, please" Tybalt exhale too. And both of them lean in front of her with their sweaty foreheads.

"Oh, you poor guys" Juliet said sarcastically as she wiped their sweaty foreheads with a sponge.

Soon there was a knock on the door "Hey, kid. Can we come in? Nanette asked, peering her head on the door.

"Sure, come on in" she said, panting. And Nanette, Shroom, Featherstone and Rosa came in.

"How you doing, Julieta? Rosa asked

"In pain but on top, excited... AAH! Juliet screams and holds on to her tummy.

"Has the bebé come yet? Featherstone asked, with a Spanish accent

"Not yet, Featherstone" Juliet laid back, breathing slowly

"What's taking it so long? Featherstone asked

"Not much has happened, guys" Juliet said

"Well, I read that if it doesn't happen soon, she could be in labor for days" Nanette explain which made Juliet throw herself back, groaning and whining.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. You're going to be fine. Now, give me a big smile" Lord R said while holding up a camera up.

"Dad, please, don't" Juliet moan/whine

"Oh, come on, you look beautiful" he said, trying to cheer her up

"Yeah, when I was thin, my hair was done and I wasn't sweating" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"That's not sweat. That's a mother's glow. Now smile" he smile, taking her picture and she rolls her eyes.

"So, where's Gnomeo? Featherstone asked

"He's getting surgery on his right hip" Benny said

"Is he going to be ok? Rosa asked

"Oh, I sure hope so because I really need him" Juliet whine, trying to at least smile

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Lady B came in "Hey, everyone, Gnomeo just got back from surgery" she said. Then nurses and male nurses came in with Gnomeo in a gurney into the room.

"Is he ok? Juliet asked, panting

"Yeah, the surgery went great" Lady Blueberry said as nurses set Gnomeo next to Juliet's bed.

"Oh, Gnomeo. I'm so glad you made it" Juliet smiled, still sweating and panting

Gnomeo looked around the room with a creepy smile on his face and he wasn't even blinking

"This is a pretty room" he said, sounding like a weirdo with no brain and everybody looked at him confused.

"The doctors may have gave him some anaesthesia gas" Lady B informed, chuckling nervously "He's going to be dizzy for a while but he'll be the way he was in a few hours" she said

"You mean, less stupid and less smiley then before" Tybalt whisper to Benny and he and Benny chuckled but Juliet heard his comment and look at them, and they stopped laughing.

"Tybalt, get out of my room" she said, frustrated

"Ok" Tybalt said disappointed and walked out the room

"Gnomeo, mate, you should know that you should be proud of Juliet, she's been doing a great job" Benny said as pat his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I know you, you're... um..? Gnomeo mumble as he looked up at Benny in his gurney

"Benny" Benny stated

"No, that's not it" Gnomeo said, sounding like an idiot again and Benny rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Alright, everybody, get out. Doctors orders" Nanette cried, meaning that it's time

"Good to know, Nanette" Lady B said sarcastic and they started leaving the room

"Thanks for the coaching, Benny" Juliet thanked and she gave him a friendly kiss on his forehead.

"Anytime" Benny blushed

"Ok, Juliet, it's time, are you ready? Dr. Clearwater came in, putting on her disinfecting gloves.

"Yeah, I think so" she nodded

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're going to be fine and you should know that I'm proud of you and so is your mother" Lord Redbrick started tearing up and he gave his daughter a kiss and they all walked out the room but Gnomeo grabs Benny by his arm to tell him something.

"Thanks for your help, Lenny" Gnomeo said, still drunken by the gas. Benny frown, annoyed by Gnomeo not knowing his name but he let it pass this once "Close enough" he said and he walked out the room and closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with Juliet.

"Oh Gnomeo, I'm so glad you made it" Juliet smiled, still sweating

"Yeah... made it for what? Gnomeo asked, confused

"For the birth of our baby" Juliet said annoyed

"Oh yeah, our baby" he said, still in space

"Gnomeo, I'm scared. Just hold my hand" she pleaded and held out her hand to him

"Wouldn't your husband Lenny be jealous? Gnomeo asked, stupidly

"Gnomeo, you're my husband" she moan and they held hands

"Wow, I'm getting a baby and now I have a wife" he said in amazement and stupidity

"_Oh what a wonderful way to tell me that you love me! _Gnomeo started singing out loud

Soon Dr. Clearwater sat down on a chair in front of Juliet's bed to help her with the delivery **(A/N: I don't like to give a lot of details, so I hope you know what I'm talking about)**

"Ok, dear, here we go, take a deep breath and... PUSH! Dr. Clearwater encouraged her

"UH! AAH! Juliet started pushing and screamed in pain

"_Oh what a wonderful way to tell me that you love me! _Gnomeo started singing out loud again like an idiot as Juliet pushed and screamed.

"Come on, Juliet! I can see the tip of the hat! Dr. Clearwater cried.

Then Gnomeo lean in to see where the baby was coming from and when he saw, he cried "WHOA! And he fainted in his gurney.

"Gnomeo! Juliet cried but she kept pushing until she heard a baby crying, she looked that her baby was finally born. Feeling all tired and sore, Juliet smiled as Dr. Clearwater headed her baby after getting cleaned and checked.

"Congratulation, Juliet" Dr. Clearwater smiled "I'll come back later to check up on you both" she said and she left the room.

Juliet looked at her baby and she realized that she looked a lot like her father with blonde hair with her fridge and with her nose and her mouth and she had a light purple hat, she was beautiful and perfect and Juliet was crying with joy as she gave her daughter a kiss on her little cheek. Suddenly, Juliet's glass of water was starting to glow. A bit confused Juliet reached out her right arm and grabbed the glass from the nightstand; she peeked inside it and she smile when she saw her mum's face.

"I'm so proud of you, Jules" Coral smile

"Oh mum, just look at her! Say hello to your granddaughter" Juliet showed Coral the sleeping baby through the glass.

"She's beautiful just like you when you were like that" Coral smiles

"I'm so happy, mum. I wish you were here" Juliet said with tears in her eyes

"Oh, don't worry, my child. You'll always have me around and I will always watch out for you and now more than ever for my granddaughter. And that feeling that you're feeling right now, is the same feeling that I had when you were born and I know you're going to be an excellent mother, Juliet. I love you and get some rest, ok? Coral smiled as she vanished from the glass.

"I love you too, mum! Juliet whisper and looked back at her baby.

Like 5 seconds later, that's when Gnomeo was starting to wake up by hearing a baby, lightly crying and cooing, he opened his eyes and when he saw his daughter in his wife's arms, he light up a smile on his face and he sat down in the bed next to her.

"Juliet... she's beautiful" Gnomeo gasp in amazement, seeing his daughter little cute face

"She looks just like you" Juliet smile

"Juliet, I am so proud of you. For giving me this beautiful baby girl in my life and you, for coming into my life and making me the happiest gnome alive" he said sweetly and they both kiss. Soon the baby was cooing and then she opened her eyes, seeing her parents smile down at her for the first time. Juliet and Gnomeo gasped when they saw that she had eyes of azul like her father's.

"Look, she has your eyes" Juliet gasp

"I can't believe I'm the father of this beautiful child, just like her mother" he says sweetly, making Juliet smile and he kisses her again and looks back at his baby.

"Hey! Hey, baby girl, it's me. I'm your Daddy" Gnomeo whisper to his daughter, leaning in closer to her.

"And I'm your Mummy" Juliet cried in joy and she kissed her husband, when they parted, Gnomeo started laughing.

"What? Juliet asked but without smiling

"Oh, I just had a thought, but it's stupid" Gnomeo laugh

"What? Come on, tell me" Juliet beg

"Oh, I was wondering if she is half mermaid too like you and Coral? Gnomeo wondered

Juliet chuckled nervously at his comment "No, she's not. So don't worry about it. And besides I don't think that she needs to know our little secret just yet" she laughed.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Lord Redbrick peered his head on the door "You guys are in the mood for some visitors? He asked.

"Sure, come on in" Juliet smiled

And Lord Redbrick, Lady Blueberry, Benny, Nanette, Shroom, Tybalt, Featherstone and Rosa walked in and they gasped when they saw the little precious baby in Juliet's arms.

"Oh, Juliet, she's so tiny like when you were" Lord R said as he hugged her and she smiled at him

"So, what's her name? Nanette asked

"Rosemary. Rosemary Blueberry" Gnomeo smiled

"Can we call her Mimi? Juliet asked him

"Of course we can" Gnomeo agree to his daughter's new nickname.

Soon Juliet handed Mimi to Gnomeo and he looked down at her and Mimi smiled/giggles at him as she places her little hand on his face, quickly knowing that he's her father. He holds her tiny hand in his and kisses it, and he promised to always protect her the same way he promised to protect Juliet.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter, I have written so far, I stayed up until 1:32 AM to finish this, I hope you like the birth of Mimi, but her name is Rosemary, I couldn´t decided on the name so I just used the both but I had Mimi as her nickname. And the funny thing is that Rosemary is a purple flower and the baby is purple, what are the odds? Hahaha! Well, that's it for now; I'll be back soon with chapter 11, see ya! Wait, now it's 1:33 AM, Good night and Good Bye! (:**


	11. Little Troublemaker Mimi

**Hello! I would like to thank to all the people who review my last chapter, and I am so happy you guys like this story so much and I hope that you guys review for all the chapters, because I am trying to make every chapter is worth reviewing for. This chapter is how of a troublemaker Mimi is like any other baby is (;**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother, who died 5 years ago (11/11/2007) And there some things that I put here when I was a little girl and I used to do with her and thinks that I remember (*wipes off tear*)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FULL HOUSE OR G+J* OR AMY! **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

11. Little Trouble Maker Mimi (Father and Daughter)

**(2 weeks later)**

Today was the day that Gnomeo and Juliet's little purple baby was coming home after having both of the girls in the hospital. Gnomeo was inside the garden with a camera, recording the arrival of his daughter into the garden and into their family.

"All right, Jules. Come on in" Tybalt came in through the door, backwards

"Come on, Gnomeo. Get that thing out of my face" he scoffs, when Gnomeo put zoom of the camera in his face.

"Tybalt. Smile at the camera" Gnomeo called him

Then Tybalt gave him a weird smirk into the camera

"Ok, not that much" Gnomeo said, disgusted

"All right, Juliet. You can come in now" Tybalt said, looking out the gate

But instead of Juliet walking in with the baby, Benny came in with the baby in his arms "Hey, did somebody order a pizza? Benny joked when he walked in the garden, with Mimi. That's when Juliet walked in and chuckled "Heh, give me my baby, Benny" Juliet chuckled and takes her baby from Benny and into her arms and looks at her.

"Oh, no, Mimi, you're not a pizza, you're a pretty little meatball" Juliet joked as the boys took all of her stuff and the baby's stuff inside the greenhouse. Juliet smiled at her baby and whisper to her, then she turn to Gnomeo, who was still holding the camera.

"Oh, Jules. What a beautiful baby" Tybalt smiles, showing a soft spot for the baby "Good news, Gnomeo. She doesn't look at thing like you; don't worry, in a few years from now, you'll laugh at that" he laughs but Gnomeo sends him a frustrated look. "Wrong" he says and turns back at Juliet with the camera.

"Gnomeo, come here and take a look at this gorgeous face" she says. But Gnomeo uses the camera and zooms in Juliet's face "Not me, the baby" she says, rolling her eyes as Gnomeo zooms in Mimi's little cute face.

"Say hi Daddy" Juliet talks gibberish to her baby

"I'm glad you're home. I'm so glad you're both home" Gnomeo smiles and kisses both of his girls

That's when their parents, their friends and the entire garden came to them to see the newest member of their garden and their family. They all bought her new toys, a new crib and everything their parents needed to take care of their child. Her father finished the nursery he built in the greenhouse, it was all painted purple.

**Weeks later** after the arrival of Rosemary "Mimi" Blueberry, she was left alone with her 2 babysitter, her uncles/cousins, Benny and Tybalt. Her parents left them in charge of Mimi in the greenhouse while they went out for a minute to buy some things they needed for their daughter.

Soon it was time for the boys to change her diaper but none of them would volunteer to do it.

"Ok, Benny, we need to change her, now go check under the hood" Tybalt said as he looked down at Mimi in her crib.

"I'm not checking her, you do it" Benny refuses

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not sticking my nose in that baby's diaper" Tybalt refuse

"Oh, come on, we have to change the kid's diaper before Juliet comes back, now check if she's wet" Benny informe, and Tybalt groans and checks her diaper and it is wet.

"All right, where do we put the baby? Where do we put the child? Tybalt asks while holding the baby up from her crib

"The pot! Over here" Benny cries and he brings an empty flower pot

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Benny, this is a living thing you don't just stick it a pot, use a vessel" Tybalt says

"I'm an idiot" Benny says while reaching for a wide vessel

While the boys put the baby in an empty wide vessel, and figured out how to change Mimi, that's when Juliet walks in the greenhouse, noticing the boys and her baby in a vessel, she was confused.

"Ok, settle her down here and there we go" Tybalt says, putting Mimi in the vessel with a blanket and she gives them an awkward baby look.

"What are you guys doing with my baby? Juliet asked, confused.

"We're changing her diaper" Benny tells her, looking around

"Oh and how do you explain the pot? Juliet asks them, raising her eye brow at them

"Not now, Jules. Benny and I are busy. Benny, stiff her" Tybalt said, telling him to take off Mimi's diaper while Juliet watched.

"All right, slide it out carefully... ECH! The boys cried, disgusted by the dirty diaper and Benny threw it away and Mimi giggled.

"Ok, hold her up, I'll clean her up" he says and Tybalt holds her up

Juliet watched her cousin and her cousin-in-law changer her baby's diaper "_It feels weird to watch"_ she thought to herself. And she was right because the boys were washing her with a garden house and drying her off with an electric fan, she was never going to trust them with baby duties like this one again. She was about to say something but she felt like she needed to see where this was going. As she watches, Tybalt holds up Mimi and Benny comes up with a garden hose and it starts spraying.

"You're missing! You're missing! Now gently now, gently" Tybalt says as Benny splashed some water on Mimi's baby butt. Benny turned down the water of the hose a bit down and he sprayed her gently while Tybalt holds her up.

"This is great, we should be mothers" Tybalt smiles

"Oh yeah" Benny nods

"In what world? Juliet asks, still confused and surprised by this

"Ok, let's dry her off" they said

"Fan the baby" Benny says as he brings a little mini fan **(A/N: You know, one of those mini fans with a battery that you can put around your neck) **and they move the baby with the fan like it was rotating side to side. Juliet still had a confused look on her face with her eyebrows up.

"Diapers" they said as they looked around for diapers but they couldn't find any until Benny saw some paper towels.

"Hey, super absorbent" Benny points at the paper towels

"Bring it over" Tybalt agrees

Benny grabs and rolls out like 5 paper towels "Ok, spin her" he says. Then Tybalt starts spinning around with the baby and the paper wraps them both and they wrap it around Mimi's baby butt and to top it off, the boys put the baby in a plastic bag while she sucks her thumb. And Juliet was still very confused.

"There. This is too easy" Tybalt nod

"Works for me" Benny agreed

"And hey, if you spill juice on the pavement..? Tybalt began

"Just wipe it off with baby tiny bottom" Benny finish

Juliet thought she had enough of their little show and she snaps back and it gave her a bit of the chills "Not bad, guys, but next time, try these" she says as she pulls out some diapers from her blue backpack.

"Jules, why did you wait now to give us the diapers? Tybalt asked

"Nobody ask me" Juliet shrugs and chuckles and the boys rolled their eyes

"Next time you guys change her diaper, please wait til' I get here first, ok? Juliet says and she takes her baby to go change her into a real diaper.

**(1 year later)**

Everybody loved little Mimi, she was the most precious and most loving gnome in the garden because she was the only gnome with a purple hat. She was also like the peace truce between the Reds and the Blues, that's why she was so special. Some of them thought that a child of a Red and a Blue was the worst nightmare of the 2 gardens but they were wrong, she was the best thing that could have happened between them.

**On a peaceful morning,** Mimi was outside the shed on a blanket, playing with her FisherPrice toys and her stuff bunny her mother gave her. Soon Juliet walked up to her and got down on her eyes, to her height.

"Ok, listen, Mimi. You´re going to be a good girl with your Uncle Benny and your cousin Tybalt while me and daddy go plant some begonias, ok, sweetheart? Juliet said

"Yes, mummy" Mimi said in her babyish voice and she gives her mummy a kiss and Juliet returns it and she walks away. That's when Tybalt and Benny walk up to her to babysit her.

"Hello, Mimi" Benny pinches her cheek

"Hey, mini squirt" Tybalt said, patting her head

Minutes passed, Tybalt and Benny were trying to fix the Red lawnmower while they were babysitting little Mimi, next to them, playing with her toys. While fixing the motor, Tybalt noticed that he needed a screwdriver to tighten a bolt.

"Hey, Benny, did you get the tools out? He asked

"No, I'll go get them" Benny runs into the shed but with him being so short and small, he had trouble lifting up the heavy tool box.

"Hey, Tybalt, will you give me hand with this?

"Sure. Yeah, Benny, you can do! Whoo! He clapping and cheering, confusing Benny

They both get in position to lift up the heavy tool box "All right. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3"

_**SHUT!**_

Benny and Tybalt turned around and they realized that the door was closed shut and they were locked in. And they realized that it was Mimi that locked them inside. She got up her feet and she pushed the door and it locked them inside. They tried to open the door but it was no use, they were locked in and Mimi laughs at them, outside.

"She locked us in" Tybalt said, trying to jiggle the handle to get it open

"Come on, Mimi. Open the door"

"Turn the little thingy on the handle" Benny cried

"It's not funny, open the door! They yell

Suddenly, the lawnmower started making loud and squeaky noises and it was leaking oil under the motor and a wheel fell apart until it stopped working. The boys realized they needed to fix it right now before it falls apart.

"Mimi, the mower's leaking! Go get the screwdriver and tighten the bolt for me" Tybalt cried to her, through the window.

"Oh, and I live in a dream world? Benny asked, giving him a confused look

"Mimi! Mimi, open up! The boys cried inside but every time they begged her to open the door, it made her giggle even more. The boys screamed her and banged on the door

"MMMIIIIMMMIII! They both screamed as they ran around the shed but Mimi still ignored them

Soon her father walked up to her and got down on his knees to her height. She continue to play with her toys, like nothing happen.

"Hey, Mimi, how's my baby girl? He kisses her cheek

"Hi, daddy" she said babyish

"You playing with your toys? He asks

"Cookie" she said in her baby voice and it made Gnomeo chuckle

"When did you learn how to say cookie? He asks as he picks her up in his arms (**A/N: Like when you pick up a 2 or 3 year old baby and he's/she's sitting on your hip)**

"Monday" she says babyish and he chuckles

Gnomeo looked around, trying to find the babysitters "Where's Benny and Tybalt? He asks

"Benny bye-bye" she said babyish, waving her little hand

But then he heard Benny and Tybalt calling her again from inside the shed

"No, Benny here here! Benny cries

"Mimi! Mimi, please open the door" Tybalt cries

"If you open the door, I'll give you a cookie and a kiss" Benny cried from inside. And Gnomeo with Mimi in his arms, he opens the door for them, letting the guys out.

"Where's my kiss and my cookie? Gnomeo asks, and the guys got confused

"I'll get your cookie" then Benny hands him a cookie and they walk away from the shed, alone leaving Gnomeo with Mimi.

"Don't a get a kiss? Gnomeo asked them as they kept walking away and then Mimi gave her dad a kiss on his cheek and it made Gnomeo smile. **(A/N: AW!)**

"I knew it was going to be from you" Gnomeo chuckled and he carried her back home.

**That evening,** Gnomeo was inside the greenhouse with his daughter Mimi in her high eating chair, trying to feed her but he kept failing on giving her baby food. He was giving mashed peas but she kept refusing as she turned her head away from him and crossing her arms.

"Come on, Mimi, eat your baby food" he said playfully while waving the little spoon with the peas in front of her "You want to be big and strong like your daddy?

"No, like Mummy" she giggled

"Right" he said annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Even though Mimi was still very little and still a little too young to understand but she knew that her mother was an excellent fighter and her father was a great lawnmower racer.

"Ok, here we go... open wide" he waved the spoon like an airplane and went into her mouth. But Mimi spit it out all over Gnomeo and she giggles. Gnomeo opens his eyes and wipes off the baby food off his face and realized he needed some help.

"All right, kid, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice... JULIET! He called

Then Juliet walks in "Yes? But then stops and giggles when she sees Gnomeo's face all covered with baby food. "I think you missed a spot" she teased and he gives her a frustrated look.

"She won't eat" he points at Mimi, giving up.

Juliet thinks for a moment and looks at them both "Hmm, I think I know what the problem is" she says. Juliet takes off Mimi's bib and wraps it around Gnomeo's neck. He sends her another frustrated look as she smiles/giggles and Mimi giggles with her.

"There. Try now" she jokes and giggles again but Gnomeo still looks at her like "Really?

"You do know I'm gonna get you back for this, Red? Gnomeo teases

"Hey, you are the one who likes to plan revenge and you say that pay back is always fun. And you don't scare me one bit, Blue" Juliet teased back, smirking evilly at him as she walks away and he chuckles.

Suddenly, Benny walked in the greenhouse "Hello, cous! Juliet, Mimi"

"Hey, Benny" Juliet greeted

"Hi, Uncle Benny" Mimi said in a babyish tone as Benny playfully pinched her cheeks.

"Hey, Benny. Can you help me with Mimi? Because I give up" Gnomeo asked, sighing in defeat

"Sure, cous" he said while taking the spoon from Gnomeo's hand and looks at his niece.

"Look, Mimi, yummy peas, it's delicious, mmm! He plays and then sniffs the food "Actually, this does smell pretty good" Benny takes a sip of the baby food.

"Benny! Gnomeo cries at him to prevent him to eat the mashed peas

"Sorry. Come on, Mimi, eat up" Then Benny moves the spoon like an airplane in the air and making airplane noises. Suddenly, Benny made the spoon go into Gnomeo's mouth but Gnomeo knew he couldn't spit it out even though to him, he hated the flavour and it was horrible, he tried to replace it with a light smile for Mimi.

"Smile, the baby's watching and she's waiting for her daddy Gnomeo to swallow it" Benny teased while Mimi was giggling. With no other choice, Gnomeo hardly swallow the bad flavour of peas. Then Mimi started eating her baby food but Gnomeo was going to get back at Benny for this.

**(Nightfall)**

And all the pretty stars were in the sky with a full moon. It was 9:00pm and Little Mimi walked up to her parents, yawning "Mummy, Daddy" she yawn as she rub her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, looks like somebody's sleepy" Juliet said as she got up on her feet

"Don't worry, love. I'll take her" Gnomeo said as he picked up his daughter

"You sure? Juliet asked, sitting back down

"Yeah, you go ahead, I got this" he winked at her

"Ok, Mimi. Say good night to your mum and everyone" he said

Gnomeo passed Mimi to Juliet "Good night, Mummy" she kissed her mum good night as she hugged her tight "Good night, my Mimi" Juliet kissed her back

Then Mimi walked toward her grandpa

"Good night, Grandpa" she says in a babyish tone and gives him a kiss on his nose and Lord R returns it "Good night, Mimi" he smiles.

And then she walks toward her grandma "Good night, grandma" Mimi kisses Lady B and she kisses her back "Good night, sweetheart"

Then Mimi walks over to Benny "Good night, Uncle Benny" Mimi said babyish "Good night, kiddo" he gives her a hug.

Then the child walks to Nanette "Good night, auntie Nanny" and hugs her "Night, sweetie"

And lastly Mimi walks up to Tybalt "Good night, Tybalt" Mimi giggled "Night, squirt Jr." He teased and she sticks her tongue at him and everybody laughs "Just like her mother, Original squirt" Tybalt teased again. Juliet heard his comment from a mile away and she threw some mud at his face and it actually hit him "Don't call me squirt, Tybalt! Juliet called away and everybody laughs "And don't call me squirt Jr! Mimi pointed and everybody laughs again like "Ooh! Hahaha!

Gnomeo carried his daughter to the greenhouse and he tucked her in her crib and gave her stuff bunny.

**A few minutes later**, Gnomeo walk toward his 1-year-old daughter's nursery room and when he open the door to check up on her, he found her jumping up and down in her crib and it was pass her bed time.

"Whoa! You little jumping bean! What are you still doing up? Gnomeo said as he picked Mimi from out of her crib.

"I'm not sleepy" she said in her baby voice

"Oh, yes you are"

"No, I'm not"

"What's going on in here? Juliet walked in the room

"Oh, I just happen to find our daughter is still hyper" Gnomeo chuckles and tickles Mimi's tummy

"Mimi, why are you still up? Juliet asks her daughter

"My eyes are open, see? Mimi giggles

"Come here, my Mimi" Juliet takes Mimi from her husband "You know that tomorrow is a big day, so as soon as you go to sleep you'll get your party and a lot of presents, ok? Juliet asks and it made Mimi opens her mouth in shock! :O

"Ok, Mummy" Mimi says in her baby voice and gives her mummy a good night kiss

"I think you can take it from here" Juliet winks at Gnomeo as she hands Mimi to him and she leaves the room.

"All right, you little munshkin. Sweet dreams and no more jumping up and down, ok? He says as he set her down in her crib.

"Ok, daddy" she says in her baby voice

"All right" he gives her a kiss and walks out the room

Waiting and making sure that he was out of her room, she holds on to the bars to pull herself up on her feet and starts jumping up and down again. But she heard her father's footsteps coming fast and Mimi stops jumping when he opens the door, smiling and concern that she was jumping in her crib again.

"Hello" she says, smiling casually

"You were jumping up and down in your crib again, young lady" Gnomeo smiles playfully as he walks toward her.

"Who? Me? She says babyish

"Tell the truth or I'm going to tickle you" he smirks playfuly and starts tickling her and she screams in laughter ;D

Mimi was lucky and happy to have a father like Gnomeo. He was never too busy to play or spend time with her. She loved how he tucks her in at night and how he kisses her good night and tucks her in again. Gnomeo watched Mimi sleep while she tucks her little thumb, and she looked so adorable he thought. Gnomeo was always going to protect his daughter like when he promised Coral to protect her and Juliet. To him, they were the most important girls in his life, for them he would risk his own life to protect them. He didn't want to lose either of them and he hope that it wouldn't have to come to that but if it does, he would stand up and fight for them, especially for Mimi because she was still so tiny and fragile. He never thought that by loving Juliet so much, that he would become the father of her child, his child, their child.

**That's it for now, I hope you guys liked it. And again, this chapter was dedicated to my grandma, she was the best grandma that any granddaughter could have asked for, R.I.P );**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys chapter 12 where we have a little love and family in it. And it will be really CUTE! I PROMISE! (:**


	12. The World Is A Hit

**Hello, my children! Ok, so I have a question for u guys, what is the most important relationship in the entire world? I'm not going to tell u guys, I'm going to let u guys read this chapter and find out for ourselves and if u can't I'll tell u at the end. Anyways, I put an Amy song in this chapter and it's a really cute and cheerful song and I hope u like it (:**

**And for that girl Cimone, please check out chapter 2 of this story and you'll get ur answer! And it won't kill u to leave me a nice review. Please and thankx (;**

**Well, let's begin...**

12. The World Is A Hit (Father and Daughter 2#)

**On the spring morning of February**, it was the day of Mimi's 2th birthday. The fresh air was breezy and the flowers bloom and the sun shined through the windows through the greenhouse on this special day. It was 7:00am and little Mimi in her night gown with her blonde hair down, she opens the door and she walks into her parents room. She climbs up the side of their bed and walks on their bed with them sleeping and she sits on Gnomeo's stomach.

"Good morning" she cries babyish and she pulls off the sheets from their faces "Look alive" she says as her parents tried to open their eyes.

"Mimi, it's too early to be alive. What do you want? Gnomeo moans in his sleeps, refusing to open his eyes.

"It's my birthday, remember? Mimi said in her baby voice, still on his chest.

"Yes, it's your birthday today, we know, sweetheart" Juliet smiles at her, starting to wake up.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding us. Now go back to your crib and go back to sleep... wait, who let you out of your crib? Gnomeo asks, opening his eyes, seeing his daughter on top of him.

"I let me out" Mimi said in her baby voice

"You mean, you climbed through the bars and jumped out all by yourself? Gnomeo asked her, concern that she did what he thinks she did.

"Yes, Daddy" Mimi nods, giggles but Gnomeo was shocked in a worried way and Juliet laughs

"Come here, you little jail breaker" Juliet chuckles, picking up Mimi from Gnomeo´s stomach

"Now, Mimi, come here. You know the rules, if you wanna get out of your crib, you need to stay there and scream your head out until someone lets you out, capiche? He states, getting up from the bed and leaning in Mimi's face.

"No capiche, I'm a big girl now" Mimi said babyish and it made her mum and dad chuckled.

**Later that afternoon,** while her parents were busy with her birthday party, settling up the tables and the decoration, blowing balloons and with food, especially with the cake. Mimi was skipping through the garden until she found her grandfather sitting by the pond and she walked toward him.

"Hi, grandpa! She greeted babyish

"Well, look who it is, my beautiful grandbaby" he kissed her cheek and he sat her on his lap.

"Wha'cho doing, grandpa? She asked in her baby tone

"Oh, just remembering of a few beautiful memories that were the happiest in my life" Lord R smile.

"Like what? She asked, babyish

"Oh, like, I remember your grandma, your 1st grandma, your mummy's mummy; she was the only woman I ever loved, besides your mother. Her name was Marina and she was the most beautiful gnome in the entire garden and in the whole world. She had always had a love for the sea like she was a beautiful mermaid and she had a beautiful voice, and every gnome that heard her sing with the voice of an angel, they became paralyzed by her but she refused every single one of them" Lord R said, remembering Marina a.k.a Coral when she was a gnome.

As Lord R kept chatting with his granddaughter, that's when his **daughter** was resting herself with her arms crossed, smiling as she saw how they were bonding and she kept listening to their conversation.

"But she chose you, right? Mimi asked

"Of course, she chose me. And from that day forward, I was the happiest man alive. And I remember when your mother was just your age and how you remind me so much of her when she was beautiful just like you. In fact, she and I used to sing a special little song together and it always made us happy being together" he chuckled.

"Really? What's it called? Mimi asked, babyish

"The World Is A Hit" Juliet came out from the shed of the tree, behind them smiling, and she sat down next to them. She also remembered that song when she was 8 years old and how happy she was singing that song with Lord Redbrick.

"Can you sing it to me, Mummy, pleaseeee? Mimi begged her, with big puppy eyes

"Uh... I don't think if I still remember it, Mimi" Juliet chuckled nervously

"Oh yes, you do. You remember, it goes a little bit like this..." Lord R clears his throat to start singing and Juliet shakes her head, rolling her eyes but she gave up and sang the song with him.

_(__**Flashback**__, 8 year old little Juliet with Lord Redbrick in the Red Garden, singing the song as they danced and jumped around on the pavement and having fun together)_

_..._

_(__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__Acompañame esta cancioncita_

_Join me for this little song  
__Jajajaja__ Hahahaha _

_...__Por siempre juntos_

_**(Lord Redbrick)**_

_Together Forever  
__nada nos puede separar__ Nothing can separate us  
__jujuju juntos__ jujuju together  
__hacer equipo es genial__ Teaming is great_

_(DANNA PAOLA Y__ (__**Juliet & Lord Redbrick**__)  
__por siempre juntos_

_Together forever  
__cada momento es especial__ Each particular moment is special  
__jujuju juntos__ jujuju together  
__tenemos la felicidad__ We have the happiness_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones sal__ If you put some salt  
__si le pones color__ If you put some color  
__con 5 gotas de alegria__ With 5 drops of joy  
__todo sabe mejor__ Everything tastes better_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones mar y__ If you put the sea  
__And__10 rayos de sol__ 10 rays of sunshine  
__you__lo bates todo y le inyectas__ mix it around and you add  
__una taza de amor__A cup of love_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_Contigo me siento__ With you, I feel  
__haber como podria decirte__ Let's see, how do I say it..._

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
__¿como?__ How?_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__Bien__ Good_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
__Yo tambien__ Me too!_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__Jejeje__ Hehehe  
__estas llena de energia__ You're full of energy_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
__VamoS a bailar__ Let's dance!_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__Me gusta como ves la vida__ I like how you see life_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
__Vamos a divertirnos__ Let's have some fun!_

_(DANNA PAOLA Y__ (__**Juliet and **__**PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)**__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_por siempre juntos__ Together forever  
__**por siempre juntos**__Together forever  
__nada nos puede separar__ Nothing can separate us  
__jujuju juntos__ jujuju together  
__hacer equipo es genial__ Teaming is great_

_(DANNA PAOLA Y__ (__**Juliet and **__**PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)**__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_por siempre juntos__ Together forever  
__por siempre juntos__ Together forever  
Each particular moment is special  
__jujuju juntos__ jujuju together  
__tenemos la felicidad__ We have the happiness_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones sal__ If you put some salt  
__si le pones color__ If you put some color  
_

_(DANNA PAOLA¨)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
__con 5 gotas de alegria__ With 5 drops of joy  
__todo sabe mejor__ Everything tastes better_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ Y__ (__**Juliet and **__**DANNA PAOLA)**__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones mar__ If you put the sea  
_

_y 10 rayos de sol__ And 10 sunshine rays  
__lo bates todo y le inyectas__ You mix it around and add  
__una taza de amor__ A cup of love_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_eres la primita de mi__ Are the cousin of my  
__travesia (yo?)__ crossing (__**Juliet**__: Me?)  
__eres una ola de_

_(__**Lord Redbrick**__) You are a wave of__alegria (orale!)__ joy _

_(__**Juliet**__: Whoa!)  
_

_(__**Lord Redbrick**__)__y eres todo lo que quiero_

_And you're all I want  
__para navegar (vamos__ to navigate (__**Juliet**__: Let's go  
__a navegar!)__navigate!)_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_eres mi timon y__ You are my rudder and  
__vela mi guia (tu__ my sailing guide (__**Juliet**__: So are you)  
_

_tambien)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__mi tesosro de__ My treasure of  
__fantasia (vamos)__ fantasy (__**Juliet**__: I'm your treasure)  
_

_juntos somos dinamita__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__) Together we are dynamite  
_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ Y__ (__**Juliet and **__**DANNA PAOLA)**__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
__juntas sin igual__ Together unparalleled_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones sal__ If you put some salt  
__si le pones color__ If you put some color  
_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord**__**Redbrick**__)  
__con 5 gotas de alegria__ With 5 drops of joy  
__todo sabe mejor__ Everything tastes better_

_(DANNA PAOLA)__ (__**Juliet**__)  
_

_El mundo es un hit__ The world is a hit  
__si le pones mar__ If you put the sea  
__y 10 rayos de sol__ And 10 sunshine rays  
__lo bates todo y le inyectas__ You mix it around and add  
__una taza de amor__ A cup of love_

_(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ Y__ (__**Juliet and **__**DANNA PAOLA)**__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_Mientras las velas__ While the sails  
__estén lizadas__ Are straighten up  
__ningún temporaL nos detendré__ Nothing will ever stop us_

___(PEDRO ARMENDARIZ)__ (__**Lord Redbrick**__)  
_

_Nunca nos detendrán__ We will never be stop (__**Juliet**__: While the sails  
__porque juntos somos__ Because you and I are are straighten up  
__¿como se dice?__ How do you say? Nothing will ever stop us)  
__la neta__ The net__  
__yeah!__ Yeah!_

_(Flashback and song ends)_

Juliet had always loved that song; it was part of her whole father-daughter relationship with Lord Redbrick. Even though, he has been super overprotected with her and never let her have some fun, her way. They spend good time together and this song always reminded her of all those memories of all those years with him. And just like the song said, they will be forever together and nothing can separate them by anything or anyone. And every moment they had was special in their way.

**That evening**, Juliet and Lord Redbrick guide Mimi to her birthday party where she saw red, blue and purple balloons with decorations and colourful flowers all over the garden. "Daddy!

She ran to her daddy with open arms and he picked her up as she giggles out loud. The whole evening and night, everybody had fun playing games, dancing and singing karaoke **(A/N: Let's do "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", I'll do the guy part! *laughts*)** They ate ice cream, pizza, soda, popcorn, cupcakes and cotton candy. Mimi got a lot of birthday presents from her mother, her father, her grandparents, her uncle Benny, Tybalt, Nanette, and all the other gnomes, Blue and Red, who love her dearly. Soon it was time to sing her "Happy Birthday" to the now 2 year-old toddler.

"Oh, my birthday cake! She claps excitedly

Mimi started jumping up and down, excited as her grandparents bring her birthday cake. She smiles excited as all her family sings to her and they all cheer when she blows out her 2 candles. Mimi got so excited that she grabs a big chunk of her cake and she puts it in her mouth while everybody laughs at her silliness. While she was still eating her cake, Gnomeo and Juliet got close together and he puts his arm around her and he kisses her forehead and watched as their daughter was growing up so quickly. It seems like just yesterday that they brought her into the garden when she was just a tiny baby. They guess that what they say it's true, you have a child for eternity but you only have a baby for one year.

**Well, that was fun! And there is no relationship more beautiful than a with father and a daughter, even though Juliet and Lord R didn't show it much in to movie but in my story they do. And I hope you like the song and it was an Amy song, so it's not mine! Well, next chapter will be funny and shocking, let a review & I'll get back to you, beeeeeeeeeppp! Hahaha! (;**

**PS. I'm sorry of the lyrics got messed up with the Spanish translation, I don't know how that happens and I don't know how to fix it, so please don't hate me for that ):**


	13. Fish Out Of Water (Literally)

**Hey, people, it's ur favourite gnome person! I'm sorry for not updating since Thanksgiving but I'm back and I will try to update the next chapter when I can since I'm gonna be away for the holidays but that dpoesn't mean I'll forget about u guys. Anyways, this chapter is when the action and a new character comes in. I hope u like it... (;**

13. Fish Out Of Water (Literally)

**The next day in the afternoon**, pretty Juliet was about to go to visit Coral, she peeked her head on the greenhouse door, making sure nobody sees her but as soon as she walked out that door with her blue backpack, she heard a voice behind her that made her stop.

"Where do you think you're going?

She cringed and rolls her eyes as she turn around she saw that it was her husband but she didn't complain **(A/N: Just think of it like in the movie but without her rolling her eyes in frustration)**

"Uh, I'm not going anywhere, what makes you think that I'm going somewhere? She chuckled nervously.

"Oh no, don't even try because I'm too smart for you" he teases

"Oh yeah? She scoffs/smirks. Then suddenly she grabbed his arm and he groans in pain as she smirks evilly. "You were saying? You're lucky I'm not armed" she warm, chuckling.

"Ok, ok, let go! He groans in pain as she pulls harder

"Not to smart now, huh? She lets go and he chuckles as he rubs his arm

"Yeah but that's one of the things that I love about you" he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck and she closes her eyes and chuckles, softly. "Hmm. Easy, Blue boy" she whispers and he chuckles as he continues to kiss her neck. No matter how much she loved how flirty he was right now, she had to come up with something to sneak away from him. A smirk grew on her face, coming up with a plan.

"I love you, my Blue, I love you with my life" she kissed him again and again

"Oh, I know what you're doing" he smirks, knowing what her plan was

"What? What am I doing? She asks

"You want to distract me so you can leave me on babysitting duties for the whole day"

"Wow, when will the day come when I'll be able to outsmart you?

"Let's see... never. And I need you here"

"Please, just this once. I'll be back soon, I promise"

"Ok, fine but I want you back here before sunset"

"And since when did you became my owner? She raises her eye brow, crossing her arms

"Since I made you mine" he flirted and she rolls her eyes as he pulled her into another kiss

"Play nice, ok and try not to get your head stuck in any fences" She laughs while he scoffs and rolls his eyes "Ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastically and she runs off.

Juliet went to the Red Garden on her way to go visit her mother, and tell her all about Mimi and ask her when will she could bring her so she could meet her grandmother. She got down into the pond in her swimming clothes** (A/N: the same red and white striped shirt and red short pants)** She put on her star necklace and had it laid on her chest and she dove into the water, as her tail appeared. By that time, her tail got stronger, and brighter, and longer, it was adult size, it was no longer kid size that made her smile when she noticed the details as she swam to the ocean. Instead of making it to the beach, she swam directly to the cave, not wanting Coral to wait for her. She got to the cave and it shined with the colors, Juliet looked around the cave, it was a bit quiet and empty. "Mum, are you here? Mum! She called several times but no response. Juliet wondered where her mum was, she thought maybe she was gonna come back later. She was about to head back to the beach and try to go find her until she heard an aggressive male voice behind her that made her jump in fright.

"Hey, you girl! Where's your mermaid friend?!

She turns her head, in fright when she saw it was a fisher gnome with a companion, they had nets , hooks and cages! It looked like they were going to capture Juliet or Coral. Juliet got frighten, she back away from them but they started to pull her into a cage, she tried to break free from their strong grip but she couldn't and the more she resisted, the more they tighten their grip.

Suddenly, Juliet heard her mother's voice "Get away from my daughter! Coral screamed, throwing a huge amount of water at them, and Juliet swam up to her and hugged her, worried. "Swim, Juliet! Swim! Coral cried, swimming in at full speed to protect Juliet. Coral told her to swim away but Juliet didn't want to leave her.

Juliet was scared of the situation, she tried to help Coral, free herself but the fisher gnome were armed "Just swim, Juliet! Go! Coral cried to her, trapped in a net. Juliet was about to cry for leaving her mother behind but she didn't have another choice than to do what she was told and run/swam away and get away from the situation as far as possible. When the fisher gnome saw Juliet dove into the water and saw the big red tail as she swam super sonically, they saw that she was a mermaid too!

"Blimey! She's a mermaid, too! A fisher gnome exclaim

"Don't just stand there, you buffoon! Get her! His companion yelled

Juliet made it to coast, far away from the cave. All worried, Juliet started looking around for a place to hide, she saw some boats, tied up to a pier, she swam to hide under the pier so she could blend in with them and they won't be able to see her under them. Juliet hid her head under the boat and in the water and she heard some footsteps above the pier. The fishergnomes searched for her until they gave up and she kept quiet as she heard their conversation.

"Blast! We lost her! One of them cried, angry

"At least we got one of them, and I bet she's worth a lot of money" one of them said as he pointed at Coral, trapped in the net

"You idiot, if we had the girl too, we could make more money than what we were promise and Don Claudio would pay us the triple for both of them, so we come back to find her by the end of the day, which is when he will sell the mother, got it? The other explains and the other nodded "Oh, right. I love my job, you know? and they left the pier Juliet was hiding under.

After hearing what they said about what will happen to her mother if she doesn't help her, she had to go rescue her before they do something horrible to her. Another reason why Juliet had to rescue her fast because Coral was a permanent mermaid, not like Juliet that could turn back into a gnome with the star, but if Coral stayed out of the water for a long time, she would dry off and lose all of her strength and die. Juliet knew that she couldn't do it alone, she needed help and she knew just the person to go to and who knew about her.

Juliet swam to the pier of Hope Port to find a fisher gnome that she knew for years, his name was Old Man Barracuda and he is a kind fisher man and a storyteller that he tells tales and legends about the sea and great sailors around these waters. Everybody knew Old Man Barracuda around these parts and he was nice and kind to everybody he meet, but to Juliet and Coral, he was a trusty man and he was Juliet and Coral's protector from anyone ever discovering them. When Old Man Barracuda first discovered about them, it was when he was fishing on his boat in middle of the sea on a fine peaceful day, until came a huge storm and Coral saved him from drowning and after that, Juliet met Old Man Barracuda after she got her mermaid powers and he promised to protect them both and keep their secret safe.

"Old Man Barracuda! She called as she swam toward him and he looked down and saw her.

"Well, if it isn't little Juliet. How you've been, my child? He asked as he leaned on the edge of the pier to help her up as her tail disappeared and her legs came back and he helped her stand up.

"You have to help me, my mother's been captured by Claudio's fishermen! I need your help to rescue her before the end of the day or I'll lose her again" she cried

Don Claudio was an evil fisher business gnome; he earned thousands of dollars every month for his fresh fish. And ever since he heard about stories and rumours about Juliet and Coral being mermaids that lived in a secret cave in the coast of Hope Port, he didn't rest until he finally found out where they were hiding and he was planning to put them in his water amusement park or in his circus, Juliet wasn't going to allow that, she and her mother are meant to be magical secrets that the world shouldn't know about them or it would be dangerous if the world found out about them. Don Claudio even went to the Red garden once to go look for Juliet but she denied everything he asked her about her mermaid powers and Coral and he end up leaving angry but he didn't quit until he finally got exactly what he wanted. But Juliet wasn't going to risk losing her mother again, not a chance.

"Calm down, my dear, we will get her back" he calms her down and she smiled at him when he said he would help her. "But we can't do it alone, we'll need some help"

"I know who could help us. Can I borrow your phone? she asks and he hands her his phone and she starts dialling the numbers.

While she waited on the phone, she was worrying. Juliet knew that Claudio's fish company maze and it had a tight security system and police guards at every entrance and exit. She needed someone who could sneak past guards without noticing, someone who is good at picking locks and someone who she could trust and knew about her and Coral, that's why she used Old Man Barracuda's cell phone **(A/N: Yes, gnomes have cell phones, I don't know if they're iPhones or Samsungs or whatever company they use)** and called Gnomeo to come and help her with the rescue.

**Back at the main garden**

Gnomeo was outside the greenhouse, playing with Mimi a game of hide and go seek.

He started counting with his eyes, covered "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not here I come" he said.

"Here I am" Mimi said in her bay voice and coming out from her hiding spot. Gnomeo rolled his eyes and chuckled as Mimi walked toward him.

"Rosemary Blueberry, you know that the name of the game is "Hide and Go Seek", you're playing "Hide and Say Here I am", capiche? Gnomeo said, with his daughter on his lap.

"Capiche" she said, babyish

"Ok, let's play again but this time I'll hide and you'll come seek me, so cover your eyes and no peeking, **no** **peeking**" Gnomeo demanded as he walked away and Mimi giggled as she covered her eyes. "I'll right, count" he called from behind her.

Then Mimi started counting in her baby voice with her hands on her eyes "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Here I am! Mimi exclaims as she open her eyes.

Still not knowing the object of this game, Gnomeo slowly came out from behind a bush, rolling his eyes, she looked behind her and she walked toward him.

"I win again. Capiche? She smiled at him

"Capiche" he chuckled and smiled back her

Then Mimi leans in and kissed her father's nose and he smiled at her but then he jumps out of the bush and picks her and started tickling her and kissing her as she giggles out loud as Gnomeo kept tickling and kissing her.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing inside the greenhouse; Gnomeo puts Mimi down and went inside to answer. But Mimi ran faster than him and she picked up the phone before him.

"Hello? Mimi said in her baby tone

"Mimi, put your daddy on the phone, sweetheart" Juliet said on the other line

"Ok, mummy" she says babyish and hands the phone to Gnomeo

"Hey, love"

"Gnomeo! You have to come and help me, my mum's been captured! Juliet panicked over the phone

"What? Is she ok? Are you ok? He asked, worried

"Yeah, I'm fine, I escaped but they got my mum, I need you to come and help me rescue her before they do something terrible to her, please" Juliet beg, with tears in her eyes.

"Ok. Don't worry, love. I'll be right there" he calm her down and he hanged up the phone. He ran outside but then stops because he forgot to do something, "Bye, daddy" Mimi waves as Gnomeo comes back. He forgot that he had to babysit Mimi. He picked up his daughter and gave her to Benny.

"Benny, can you babysit Mimi for a couple of hours? Gnomeo asked desperately as he gave Mimi to him.

"Yeah but why? What are you doing? Benny asked, confused by the favour a bit

"I have something important to handle but I'll be back soon, so you be good and give me a kiss" Gnomeo told Mimi.

"Ok" Benny puckered up

"Not you" Gnomeo said to him, referring to Mimi and he kissed his daughter and ran off to the gate.

Benny was suspicious of Gnomeo like the last year when he found out that he was seeing Juliet, a Red. But this time he was more curious of what he was up to and he had to find out what it was. He looked around and he saw Lady B and Lord R not to far from him and he gave Mimi to them to babysit while he went and followed Gnomeo. Benny followed him to the Red Garden as he took of his boots and shirt and jumped into the pond. He didn't come out for a while and Benny leaned over the pond, he waited for his cousin to come out but he didn't until he got in too. He swam through the big pipe at the bottom and he found himself at the ocean, he was shocked and amazed. He looked around and saw Gnomeo getting out of the water and he was also surprised that he saw Juliet too and surprisingly with her hair long.

Gnomeo ran to Juliet and held her hands "Juliet, what happened? Are you ok? He panicked, as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Don Claudio found out about us and he captured my mum" Juliet cried, sobbing

"And where are they taking her? He asked

"They're taking her to the... to the..." Juliet stopped because she got distracted by Gnomeo, shirtless, she was nearly drooling "Oh, can you please put on a shirt so I can focus? Juliet pleaded, trying to look away from her husband´s chest. **(A/N: WHOA, BABY! *laughs*)**

"Here, boy" Old Man Barracuda gives him a white t-shirt and Gnomeo puts it on "Don Claudio's fish company is just down this beach and to the left corner, we better hurry kids! Old Man Barracuda said and he ran down the beach with Juliet and Gnomeo following behind but soon they stop when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hurry for what? Benny asked and they were shocked when they saw him, especially Juliet

"You told Benny? Juliet asked Gnomeo, slightly angry at him

"No, I swear I didn't! He must have followed me" he told Juliet, with her arms crossed, angry "Benny, what are you doing here? How did you find me? He turned back at Benny.

"Would you mind explaining to me what exactly? Because I did not leave my babysitting shift for nothing" Benny asked, raising his eyebrow

"You left Mimi alone? Gnomeo and Juliet asked at the same time, angry

"No, she's with your parents... wait, did you say "your mum"?

"Let's go, children. We have to move! Old Man Barracuda cried and the trio ran behind him

Soon they made it to Don Claudio's Fish Company and fish market by the end of the beach. They were a lot of fishergnomes and gnomes buying fish. While looking around from their hiding spot, Juliet saw a sign that said "Come see the mermaids of Hope Port! 10$ for each ticket! Claudio has already told people about Coral and he's planning to show her to the entire world. And that made Juliet mad, she couldn't let that happened, she knew what would happened if she or her mum were exposed to any more people. They moved from their spot to behind the company.

"So, what's the plan? Gnomeo asked

"Ok, first, you and Benny are going to dress up as Claudio's employees to run into him and ask him where he's keeping my mum, and me and Old Man Barracuda will go get her while you distract him, got it? Juliet stated and they nod their heads. She opens the back door, creaking to the rusty dirt on it, they slowly walk in and check to see nobody noticing them come it, they were in.

"Look, put these on" Juliet whisper, pointing at some uniforms in a locker. She handed Gnomeo and Benny the hair nets, some gloves and the aprons.

"We look ridiculous" Gnomeo frown, wearing the clothes

"You look fine" Juliet said, trying not to chuckled "Good luck" she blows him a kiss

Gnomeo and Benny walked slowly into the factory, trying to act casual, until they heard an aggressive voice that got their attention.

"YOU, THERE!

Juliet gasped and she hid behind some boxes with Old Man Barracuda, leaving Gnomeo and Benny with the mad business gnome, Don Claudio, approaching toward them. He was a white gnome with a brown moustache and was wearing a white suit and a black neck tie, he had an aggressive and demanding attitude, and he wasn't the kind of person you didn't want to mess with.

"What are you two idiots doing back here, get back to work! Claudio yelled at him, harshly. He treated all of his employees and his servants the same aggressive and selfish way.

"Yes, sir" the boys saluted and gulped

Don Claudio turned his back as Juliet slowly signalled Gnomeo to get the information about where was Coral and he nods his head at her.

"Ok, let me do the talking with this guy" he whispers to Benny.

"Excuse me, Don Claudio. I heard about your big discovery at the harbour that you captured the legendary mermaids of Hope Port, is that true? Gnomeo asked, trying to sweet talk him. Juliet and Old Man Barracuda listen carefully, behind the boxes.

"Why, yes, I did, but unfortunately, I only captured one, the other one was kind of a little brat and wouldn't corporate..." Don Claudio chuckled with his back turned at him. And it was a good thing too, because Gnomeo got angry and was about to punch him at his comment about Juliet but Benny stopped him, by holding his fist back.

"But no matter, I will have the little shrimp by the end of the day before the show" Don Claudio continued, now facing them and the boys tried to smile casually.

"Ah, that's great news, but may we ask you a favour? My friend here was wondering if you could let us take a sneak peek of the mermaid before the show? Gnomeo asked, hoping Claudio would buy his act.

"I was? Benny asked and Gnomeo nudge him and gave him an obvious expression

"Oh! Yes, I was" Benny realized, and tried to act casual in front of Claudio "Please, Don Claudio, just a little peek" Benny pleaded, putting his fingers like in "A bit" form.

"Alright, gentlemen but just a few minutes and it's back to work" Claudio said

"Yes, sir. It will be just a minute" Gnomeo smiled, nervously

"Oh, and since you're going there, go fed her" Claudio handed Gnomeo a bucket with raw shrimp and raw tiny fishes. The smell of the fish disgusted them but they had to at least hold back the smell, and they nodded their heads at him. "She's right down the hallway and in the room on your right, and lock up when you're done" he threw them the keys and leaves.

Making sure that he was out of their sight, Juliet and Old Man Barracuda came out of there hiding spot; she walked toward the boys while bending her knees at bit. "Alright, let's go, kids" Barracuda guide them to the room. Suddenly, Juliet was getting hungry and her stomach was grumbling and she smelled the raw shrimp and raw fish in the bucket Gnomeo was holding, she taps his shoulder and he turns his head at her, while they kept walking.

"What? He asks, whispering

"Are you going to eat that? Juliet whisper, pointing at the bucket in his hands

"You want that? Benny asked, confused that Juliet would eat raw sea food.

To them it's disgusting but to Juliet it was delicious to eat raw fish, raw clams, raw shrimp, raw octopus, raw shark, raw jellyfish, seaweed and other seafood there was in the ocean which she could eat raw. Confused, Gnomeo gave her the bucket, and Juliet started picking up the shrimp in her fingers and throwing it down into her mouth as she chews happily, Gnomeo and Benny watched her eat the raw fish, disgusted and confused. She notices their awkward expressions at her while she sucks her fingers.

"What? Juliet asked, with her mouth full and noticing their confused faces

"This is the girl you love and married? Benny asked Gnomeo, raising his eyebrow at him and Gnomeo slapped him silly.

"How can you eat that without pucking? Gnomeo asked, disgusted

"It's a part of being a mermaid" Juliet shrugs as she threw down another shrimp down her throat.

"Wait, did she say "mermaid"? Benny was shocked and concern that he heard that Juliet called herself a mermaid.

"I'll explain later, just keep moving" Gnomeo said as they made it to a big storage room

"You got the key, boy? Old Man Barracuda asked and Gnomeo handed him the key. Old Man Barracuda unlocked it and opened the room and they slowly walked inside. They found a large pool of chlorine with a weak mermaid, with her eyes closed and heavy breathing and panting.

"Mum, are you ok? What did they do to you? Juliet panicked to her side

"My girl, you came..." Coral said softly

"Of course I did and don't worry, we're going to get you out of here" Juliet stroke her face as the guys tried to get her out of the pool.

They lifted her up, Gnomeo hold her by her shoulders and Benny and Barracuda struggled with her heavy tail to place her down on a delivery cart. Coral rested down, almost fainting but she tried to hold on but she was feeling very weak and she had very low strength. The boys pushed the cart with the weak mermaid to the back exit and made a run for it before they ran into Don Claudio or any of the guard gnomes. Juliet put a large white blanket over Coral to make sure nobody would see her and they made a run for it to Hidden beach.

"Don't worry, Miss Mermaid, we will get you back home" Benny peeked under the blanket to cheer up Coral; she smiled at him while groaning in pain. Soon they heard the loud yell from a mile away, and it sounded like Don Claudio!

"I think Claudio found out that Coral is gone" Gnomeo gulped, nervously as he and Benny pushed the cart until they made it to the beach where Gnomeo saw Juliet as a mermaid for the first time. Juliet stopped and she turned back at the guys.

"Ok, guys. Please, hide and stay here for a while. This is as far as you guys can go, but don't worry, I'll come back for you" Juliet held Gnomeo hands and promised him by looking into his eyes. "Thank you for everything, I love you much, you know that, right" she says lovingly and they kiss.

"I'll come back for you, I promise" she whispers in the kiss and they part away. Gnomeo watches her run farther and farther from him, along with Old Man Barracuda behind her with Coral in his arms, making their way to the private Hidden beach on the other side.

**Uh oh, a cliff hanger, don't worry I won't leave you guys waiting if I get at least 5 reviews, thanks! (:**

**Hey, here's a crazy idea but what if there was a remake of R+J* But with iPhones and Samsung phones. And Romeo could be an iPhone and Juliet could be a Samsung, or the other way around, I love using my imagination, it's what makes me... me (;**

**& HAPPY HOLIDAYS & FELIZ NAVIDAD!***


	14. More Than Just A Protector

**Hey! I'm back from my vacation but now I'm stuck with a lot of overdue school work. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about you guys and sorry for the late chapter, I was waiting for people to check out my latest chapter because you guys and your reviews motivate me to work and put up new chapters, so can we try a little harder on that? Everyone cool with that? And I would like to thank to firecrackerxx for reviewing my latest chapters, this is for you! **

**Ok, this chapter is when what happens to Coral. Will she survive or die like sushi? (Why did I just say that? I don't even like sushi)**

**On with the story...**

14. More Than Just A Protector

With the sun setting down on the shore, Old Man Barracuda carried Coral, bride style toward the shore but he struggled with her, he was an old gnome and Coral weighted a ton by her tail, she was feeling weak and dried off. She was losing power by Claudio exposing her to world and for almost hurting her and Juliet knew she had to plan something against him. Soon, she made it to the corner of the beach and climbed on the rocks, looking down at the water.

"It's over here, Old Man Barracuda! Juliet cried, waving her arms in the air, getting his attention.

"Alright, it's time. Mermaid back in water! He shouted as he struggled with the weak Coral in his arms, walking toward the water. He placed her gently into the water; he sat on the rocks next to Juliet. Coral was back into the water but she was losing her strength and felt like she was going to die.

"Mum, mum! Do you feel better? Juliet asked, worried

Coral opened her eyes, trying to breathe. But when she saw her daughter's face, she smiled at her "Yes, Juliet but I'm losing strength, I don't think I can gain it back. Remember what I told you? Coral ask, weak, dangling her head on Juliet's arms.

Juliet was confused at first but then she remembered what would happen if anyone else found out about their secret "Yes, if anyone else saw you, you would... No, mum! I don't want you to die! She pleaded her, almost crying "Plus, not a lot of people saw you and they're not going to believe Claudio anything that he says. Right, Old Man Barracuda? You're not going to tell anybody about this, right? She turned her face to Old Man Barracuda, begging him to not tell.

"Yes, I promise, my dear. Nobody will ever know about this. Like the time that no one knew that once a mermaid saved my life" Old Man Barracuda promised, remembering that years ago, the time when Coral saved him from a storm when he was sailing.

"Juliet, promise me that you will take care of yourself and my granddaughter, give her lots of love like I did with you" Coral sighs as Juliet stroked her face.

"I promise, mum. And from the Claudio that we rescued you from, he is going to pay for what he did to you" Juliet nodded and stroke her face.

"But don't worry about Claudio and his men because I am going to make sure that they get what they deserved. But promise me one thing, Juliet, in your hands the most appreciated marine thing, promise me that you will take care of it" she begged her, trying to breathe.

"Yes, mum. Here, I promised you that I will take care of the star and I'm doing it. Look" Juliet pulled out the star from her blue backpack and showed it to Coral, which made her gasped in relief.

"Oh, what a relief! She gasped softly as she held the star in her hand and looked back at Juliet "Take care of it, Juliet" she smiled, meaning that she's saying goodbye.

"I'm not going to see you again? Juliet asked, with tears in her eyes

"No, not like before. But I'm going to tell you when the right moment comes. But until then, remember one thing, that you will always be my special girl" she finished as she stroke her face and Juliet kissed her cheek and Coral pushed herself with her last strength back into the water. But still feeling weak, Coral float around in the water as she tried to swim away. Juliet started crying, having the thought that her mother was going to die again. There was nothing she could do to help her, except what Coral said, take care of the star and wait until she gets better but Juliet was still worried about her and kept crying.

"Don't cry, my dear. Don't cry, come on let's go" Old Man Barracuda said, and held out his hand for her as Juliet continue to cry.

"I'm going to miss her a lot, she's my best friend" Juliet told her, sobbing

"Come on, my child don't cry. Come on, your friends must be waiting for you" Old Man Barracuda and Juliet got up on their feet and soon left the beach. He held her hand and guides her back to the harbour, to head back home. Juliet picks up her blue backpack and the star as she walked with Old Man Barracuda. She wiped off the tears of her eyes and cheeks and she sighs and letting all the waves of sadness wash away.

Soon Gnomeo and Benny came running in, directly toward her and they notice her frown.

"What happened? Benny asked

"We rescued Coral, she's free" Juliet sighs

"And why are you crying, love? Gnome asked her, putting his hand under her chin but she avoid eye contact.

"Because she told me that I won't see her in a while. I couldn't even tell her about Mimi" Juliet sobs and Gnomeo hugs her and so does Benny.

"Don't worry, Juliet" he pulls away from their embrace "Maybe she just needs some time to get better. But I'm sure that you're going to see her again very soon" he promise her and she smiles at him. Juliet was always lucky to have Gnomeo with her in anything and she knew that he was right but she was still feeling down and she needed to be alone for a while.

"Do you mind if I catch up with you guys later? She asked, wanting to be alone

"You sure? Gnomeo asked and she nods her head

"Don't worry, my boy. I'll keep an eye on her" Old Man Barracuda chuckles and Juliet smiles at him. Just like always he has been there to watch out for her and protect her.

Gnomeo kisses Juliet on her cheek and he heads back home with Benny, that pretty sure he was going to yell at him for spying on him and finding out about Juliet and Coral, but on top of that he was grateful for helping out.

After Gnomeo and Benny left, Juliet got to Port Hope and sits down on the edge of the harbour, dangling her legs and she looked down at her reflection in the water. Feeling worried about her mother, frowning. A lot of questions went through her head about what would or was going to happen to her. But they were soon interrupted when she heard Don Claudio and his men, coming her way and yelling and arguing when they found out that Coral escaped or somebody let her go. Continuing to run down the beach, Old Man Barracuda guided Juliet out of his sight and back to the beach so she wouldn't be recognized and capture her.

"Hurry, my child. You must go now" he told her as he held her hand and they ran to Hidden beach where they were with Coral.

Claudio and his men were right behind them and were getting closer, Juliet began to worry. She got into the water with her star fish and blue backpack on her back and dove into the water as her tail appeared. She came out of the water, with the water up to her shoulders and she swam cautiously toward Old Man Barracuda, as he stepped into the water. Juliet was always grateful to him and she loved him more than just her protector, he was like the grandfather she never had in a long time, and he was always there to take care of her and Coral. And he always entertained her with his fireplace storytelling of legends and pirate stories every night. He has been a very good friend and Juliet loves him like a grandfather and she will always be thankful to him.

She swam closer to him "Thank you for everything, Old Man Barracuda. I don't know what I do without you" she smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"You know that you're like a daughter to me, little Juliet. Always filling my life with happiness and joy, even since when you were a little girl. So if you ever need my help, I'll be there for you. And don't worry about your mother, child, I'm sure she'll be fine and if I see her around these water, I tell you immediately" he promises her which made Juliet smiled while he hug. Soon the yelling and screaming was getting louder and closer, Juliet saw Don Claudio at the harbour and she had to leave or he'll discover her.

"Swim, my dear, go" he whispered her, cupping her face in his hands

"Goodbye, Old Man Barracuda, I'll see you soon" then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and a quick hug.

And she dove into the water and with her supersonic speed as Old Man Barracuda ran in another direction, as he watched Juliet leave and thankfully, Claudio never saw her. Juliet hurried to get away from him, she was going to get revenge on him for almost killing her mother but it was until she got better and the cost was clear. But she had faith that she will be fine, her mother was a powerful mermaid, even more powerful than Juliet and she knew a lot of secrets and magic from the ocean and its seas.

Soon Juliet made it back to the big pipe that lead to the pond of the Red garden. First, she poked half her head out of the water to make sure nobody was around, and the cost was clear because it almost night time and everybody was already inside the shed by the pretty pink sky and orange clouds. Juliet pulled herself up the edge and watched her tail disappeared without the star around her neck and put the star in her back pocket. When she got dressed, she ran home to her husband and her daughter, who were probably waiting for her and wondering where she was. Juliet was a bit disappointed that she never got to tell Coral about Mimi but this wasn't the time for that, all she could do is wait until her mum gets better and she would have her chance to introduce her daughter to her grandmother. The sun was setting down, Juliet grabbed her clothes and puts her blue backpack on her back and ran home. But she didn't noticed that the magical star fell out of her pocket and laid there on the ground, next to the pond, Not knowing she left the powerful star out of her sight and unprotected.

**Uh oh! That can't be good. Well, like I said in the top, the more reviews I get the more sooner I put up the next chapter. And I like the suggestion u guys put in them, they make me laugh and inspire me.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter; I can smell the tension coming really close..! (Hint, hint, wink, wink) Bye! (:**


	15. The Prankster And The Disaster

**Ok, before we start the chapter, a quick announcement! People who are fans of Delly123 and her stories, she told me that she won´t be coming back to work and finish her stories and it breaks my heart because like all of you, I am a BIG fan of her stories! So, if you´re disappointed as I am, and be my guest to go talk to her and try to convince her because I tried in the many possible ways, Good luck, you´ll need it! She's really stubborn **

**BTW, Has anybody know what today is? Today is Juliet's birthday or her anniversary or what you like to call it. Yes, from 2 years from today was when she and her movie came out in theathers (Feb. 11, 2011) along with the Justin Bieber movie, Ha! I remember that perfectly. Well, leave ur wishes on ur reviews and wish her a happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULES!* :D**

**WARNING! This chapter is short but entertaining. And no gnome was harm during the insaness of the pranking in this chapter! LET'S GET READY TO DESTROY SOME GUYS, GIRLS! IN A MEAN & FUN WAY!**

15. The Prankster and the Disaster

**(Main garden, night time)**

**That evening**, Juliet was just coming back from the Red garden from her swim. She was still upset of what happened to her mother and how could have something like this happen to her, but she knew that she was going to be ok as long as she take care and protected the star. Because if she protected the star, it will be like protecting Coral but if something happens to the star, she couldn't image what would happen to her mother. She sighs as she opens the door and walks in the greenhouse, she finds Gnomeo sleeping with Mimi in his arms on the couch. They looked so cute sleeping together; and she was sucking her thumb, they must have been playing or something. Juliet smiles as she walks over to them and she picks up Mimi from his embrace and she carries her over to her room. She tucks her in her crib and kisses her good night on her cheek.

"Good night, my little Mimi" Juliet whisper as she walks out her room

"Good night, mummy" Mimi says in her baby voice, making Juliet turn around

She walks toward her in her crib "It's time to go to sleep, Mimi. And why is your daddy sleeping on the couch?

"We were playing with my toys. I won, mummy"

"Ooh, that's not good because your daddy doesn't like to lose" she laughs and Mimi laughs with her "Anyway, I'll go wake him up and you go to sleep"

"Ok, mummy" Mimi says babyish and Juliet kisses her

Juliet heads back and sees that Gnomeo is still sleeping on the couch. That's when Juliet decides to have a little fun with him as an evil grin grew on her face. Gnomeo always told her that he was best on doing pranks, so she plans one on him. She runs to her room and brings back a camera and all the stuff she need to prank her easy-target husband. She placed the camera in place, a few feet away from her and she turns it on.

"Hey guys. Right now Gnomeo is sleeping on the couch and I'm about to do some pranks on him" she whispered into the camera as she walked over to Gnomeo.

"First, some makeup" she said as she starts putting some red shade lipstick on his lips, then some blue shadow and finally some blush powder on his cheeks, she tries not to giggle at her masterpiece.

"Next, some shaving cream" she shakes a can of shaving cream and pours it on Gnomeo's free right hand. She doesn't believe that Gnomeo is such a heavy sleeper. She could have gone on with pranking him but it was time to wake him up.

"And finally, it´s time to scare the life out of him. Shh! She says quietly.

She hides behind the couch and she reaches out with a feather and tickles his nose and she quickly hides behind the couch when Gnomeo was starting to wake up. His nose tickled and he was about to scratch it but he slapped himself with the shaving cream all over his face! Realizing the prank/joke was on him, he groans angrily as he puts up his fists.

"**Oh... Juliet**! He yells, realizing the prank was all her doing

"Yes? She pops out from behind the couch but gives Gnomeo a fright "**Whoa**! And he falls off the couch. As she laughs at him, she turns back at the camera with a smile.

"This has been "Doing Stuff To Gnomeo While He Sleeps" she laughs as Gnomeo gets back on his feet.

Then Gnomeo notices the camera "Wait, are you recording this? Oh, you're so going to get it, Red! He gets mad and starts chasing her around the greenhouse while she laughs; running away from him until they knock down the camera as the little red light of recording was still on.

Gnomeo finally caught Juliet in his arms, bear hugging her as she squeals. Then he covers her face with the remaining wipe cream from his hand as she kept laughing and squealing until they stopped for a moment and sat down on the ground.

"Can a guy get some sleep around here? He complains

"Aw, who looked so adorable sleeping with his blankie? She teased/laughing

"I don't sleep with a blankie" he denied and she raises her eye brow at him

"Ok, it's Mr. Blankie" He groan and she laughs as he eats the wipe cream of his face.

"You like the wipe cream? She asks as she eats the wipe cream off his face

"Yep but I wish I could have something sweeter than the wipe cream" he smirks at her

Knowing that what he wants is a kiss, but she starts playing with him again "Hold on, hold on. You want something sweet? She asks, smirking.

"Well, yeah" he nods

"Well, close those pretty eyes..." she smirks evilly and Gnomeo closes his eyes and puckers his lips and Juliet pulls out a cupcake from a plastic bag behind her "Ok, here it comes..."

"HERE'S YOUR SWEET! She cries and dumps the cupcake in his face "It's yummy, huh? She grins playfully and he smirks at her.

"Traitor! He cries as she laughs out loud and he eats the cupcake. Still sitting on the ground, he then he grabs her and holds her in his arms, looking down at her, smiling lovingly.

"Why do you do that? Gnomeo asked, chuckling as he wiped off the makeup

"You're not the only one who knows how to do good pranks" she gave him an evil smirk and he grin at her as he wiped off the makeup off his face.

"But you did look so cute with that color shade..." she flirted as she lean up to kiss him

"Have mercy! He exclaim/whisper as he lean down and their lips came together and Gnomeo wrap his arms tightly around Juliet and she placed her hand on his cheek and they shared a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Mimi started crying and calling them "Mummy! Daddy!

"We're coming, Mimi! Gnomeo called and they both pulled eachother up and headed to her room where she was standing up, holding on to the bars of her crib.

"What is it, sweetheart? Juliet asked as Gnomeo got her out of her crib and holds her in his arms, putting her on his waist.

"Big loud thunder in the sky! Mimi said in a babyish and scared voice as she pointed at the window. Gnomeo and Juliet looked over at the window and then a big clash of lighting and thunder hit across the sky, meaning that there's was going to be a big storm coming, making Mimi shriek in fear and hid her face on her father's shoulder and Gnomeo pats her on her little back, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, Mimi. It's just noises in the sky, it can't hurt you" Gnomeo said calmly to his daughter.

"I'll go get her bottle" Juliet said while Gnomeo tried to rock Mimi to sleep.

Juliet headed to the kitchen to Mimi her bottle. But without looking where she was going, she trip over her blue backpack where she keeps her most favourite things in the world like her training gear, her swimming gear and other of her things. Juliet got up and picked up the things that fell out but as she put them back in, she realizes something was missing, it was the star!

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Where is it? She asked desperately as she scrambled through her stuff and drawers to find it but there was no luck. She put her hands on her head, throwing her long hair back; she was starting to get worried. Because if she lost the star, who knows what could happen to her mother. Juliet knew that she had to find it and protect it like she promised, no matter what.

Then Gnomeo interrupted her worried thoughts "Well, we won't be needing that bottle, Mimi just fell asleep..." he stopped talking when he noticed that Juliet looked worried "Hey, you ok, love? He asked, noticing that she worried about something even though she had her back at him; she was panting and freaking out.

"Juliet? Everything ok? He ask again, walking toward her

"Gnomeo! I can't find the star! Juliet turns to face him "I don't know what happen? I have to find it before...! She started freaking out but Gnomeo cupped her face in his hands to calm her down.

"Shh, calm down, love. Now when was the last time you saw it? He asked softly.

Juliet thought for a second and then she remembers "When I came back from taking my mum back to the sea, I must have dropped it or left it near the pond! I have to go back and get it! She started to run to the door but Gnomeo stopped her and block her way.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're not going anywhere at this time especially when a storm is coming" he declare as he pointed at the sky, trying to sound like he was her father or something.

"That's why I have to go get it before something happens to it and the storm makes me lose it. You know I have to protect it" she beg as she tried to get pass him but he block her again.

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt out there, plus Mimi and I need you" he tried to reason with her but it was no use, she still wouldn't listen.

"I'll be fine, I'll be back soon, I promise. You're the best, I love you! Juliet cried as she put on a black hood (**A/N:** **Little Red Riding Hood, get it?)** and she ran out the door.

"No, Juliet, wait, come back! He cried after her but it was too late, she already ran off. He leans against to door, praying and hopping that she would be ok.

Struggling in the storm, Juliet headed to the Red Garden as the strong wind and rain pushed her back like it was a category 5 hurricane but she fought it until she made it to the pond. There she found the star on the edge of the pond and she quickly grabbed it and protected it under her hood. She was about to head back to the greenhouse until she heard a loud groan in pain. She saw her father lying on the ground, holding on to his leg on the back of her old pedestal.

She ran to him "Dad, are you ok? What happened? She put his arm over her shoulder and helps him up to the shed.

"I cracked my leg by lifting up some bricks" he said as groan in pain as she help him sat down inside the shed. There was a long crack on his right leg, to hold it as long as possible, Juliet found a roll of tape, she ripped a big piece with her teeth and she wrapped it around his leg until she could come up with something better to cure him. She needed to out and get some help.

"Stay here, Dad, I'm gonna go get some help" she told him and went back out into the storm

"Be careful, my dear" he says and she nods as she stood up

Juliet ran outside in the storm, as the wind and the rain got strong and she struggled to walk in it. "Somebody, help! My father is hurt! She cried as she ran but the winds got a bit stronger than earlier that Juliet was pushed into the pond. As she struggled to swim back up, the water was pushing her back down and she tried to gasp for breath but she panicked and swam backwards and she hit her head and lost consciousness and she was washed out to sea with the star in her hands.

**(Gasps) OMG! What's going to happen to Juliet? Is she dead?**

**MEGA CLIFHANGER!**

**And again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JULES!* **

**Until the next surprising chapter. WOW! Am I SOO excited for the next one! It's the chapter I've been literally dying to show you guys :D (AAH! YAY!) I AM SOO FREAKIN' EXCITED!***


	16. The Dissaperance Of Juliet

**YES, YES, YES! FINALLY, WE'RE HERE! THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN LITERALLY DYING TO SHOW YOU GUYS! I AM SOO EXCITED! AAHH! ;D**

**I would like to thank my new friend MyGnomeoandJuliet1, for being very supportive. Thanks, girl! And viewers, go check out her stories because they're very good and I LOVE them! ;)**

**Ok, after the last chapter, Juliet fell in the water and hit her head, right? Well, you're going to find out where she is and what happen to her and see if she's dead or not. I have to say that this is chapter I'm most proud of by the great work and emotion I put in it and I have been dying to show you guys this chapter. And another thing, this chapter includes some Amy songs but they are being sung in crying, sad tones. ENJOY! I got stop saying that a lot**

16. The Disappearance of Juliet

After the storm ended and the sun was shining out with white clouds in the sky. All the gnomes were coming out of the shed and they saw the disaster that the storm has done to their gardens. Thankfully, nobody was hurt, but one of them was missing and that someone was Juliet.

"Juliet! Where are you, Juliet? Gnomeo cried as he looked around the garden, looking for his wife.

He searched high and low for her, the main garden, in the Blue Garden and in the Red garden and the alley, every inch and corner. While he was looking for her in the Red garden with Benny and the rest of them, he found Juliet's red hat and her black hood that she used last night. He holds them both close to him and he feared that something terrible happened to her when he let her out in the storm last night. He felt that her disappearance was his fault and he will never forgive himself.

"Why did you have to take her from me? She was just a girl. I would have given my life for her. Take my life right now but bring my love" he sobbed and cried as he held her hat close to him. He felt that without his wife, his life didn't make any sense. The only reason why he chooses not to die, it was for Mimi. **(A/N: Yeah, let's not go there with the death thing again, please!)**

Still going on with the search party for Juliet. They also searched high and low in the main garden, they searched the Red garden, they searched the Blue garden and they even checked the alley. But Juliet was nowhere to be found. They all kept searching again until they were starting to think that Juliet was literally gone like if she just disappeared into thin air or the ground could have swallowed her whole. Soon they were all feeling defeat and that they should give up and face the fact that Juliet was gone and that she was never coming back.

**That afternoon**, by giving up all hope, all the gnomes set up a memorial table with white flowers and pictures of Juliet in the center of the main garden. Gnomeo was feeling a horrible pain inside of him that he could not bear. All of Juliet's friends and people who loved her like a sister and a family member, they all put on the table white orchids, red roses, white roses and blue wisteria flowers. They also put candles and they slowly light them up and lastly, they put all kind of picture frames with different pictures of Juliet, past and present.

Soon Gnomeo felt somebody pulling down his shirt, he looked down and it was Mimi "Daddy, where's Mummy? She asked, a bit scared and worried.

It broke Gnomeo's heart that he had to tell his daughter that her mother was gone. He got down on to her height and hugged her "I'm sorry, Mimi but Mummy's not coming back" he explains as gently as possible. Mimi's eyes wided because she couldn't believe what her father was telling her, she started crying on his shoulders as he also let down his tears run down his face.

"Juliet! Juliet! My girl, where are you? Lord Redbrick came in running in the garden from searching in the Red Garden, shouting through the crowd, hopping that his daughter was with them, alive.

He continues to shout and search for her while everybody stair at him, asking them the same question of where was his daughter but they stayed silent but they understood his pain. Suddenly, Lord Redbrick saw the memorial table and was shocked because he couldn't believe his own eyes of what he was seeing, he just couldn't believe that they all thought that Juliet was dead and he turned back at them, angry.

"Can somebody please explain to me of what this is all about? He asked angrily but no one responded.

There was a silence and sad faces in the crowd, not wanting to speak or answer him. Soon, Gnomeo slowly started walking toward Lord Redbrick. Gnomeo slowly handed him a white package, Lord R wonder what it was as he unwrapped it and he gasped in horror. It was Juliet's red hat! Lord Redbrick holds it close to him, he started crying, believing that he had lost his only child.

"Where is my girl? What happened to my girl? He asked him but Gnomeo didn't respond, he also had a pure sadness and pain in his eyes and he walked away from him.

With tears in his eyes, Gnomeo wanted Juliet back as much as he did but he searched for her long enough and there was nothing more he could do. With all the anger and sadness inside of him, Lord Redbrick was about to grab Gnomeo by his shirt collar and yelled at him that this was his fault of what happened to his daughter and that he should punish him for not protecting her but he was too destroyed inside and wasn't in the mood to yell at anybody or blame his son-in-law for her death, even though he deserved it in his opinion but he also knew that this wasn't his fault and he saw what truly happened to her in the storm. That's why Gnomeo shouldn't get the blame, he tried to protect her but this was an accident that happened and Gnomeo had nothing to do what Juliet was doing for him. Lord R slowly walked toward the memorial table, he picked up a picture of Juliet and kissed it like it was the last time, and he feared that it was. As he set it down back on the table, he walked to Lady Blueberry and he pat his back because she understood his pain and she let him cry on her shoulder. But, no, he wasn't going to stand there, believing or facing the fact that his daughter wasn't going to come back to him, he had faith and he knew that she was alive somewhere.

"She's alive somehow, I know she is! I need to go find her" he told her but she stayed silent. Soon Lord R ran out of the garden to go try and find his daughter, no matter what it took. "I have to go after him, I can't leave him alone" Tybalt told them and ran after his uncle.

Lord Redbrick wasn't the only one suffering, Gnomeo was also had a huge amount of pain in heart. He couldn't believe that the girl he ever loved was gone and wasn't going to see her pretty face or her beautiful esmerald eyes again. He let out his tears run down his cheeks because he couldn't held them back anymore. His daughter Mimi burst into tears and cried on her father's shoulder. "I know, I know, Mimi. But we have to try and be brave like your mum was, ok? He told her was he wiped off her tears with thumb and she put her head on his shoulder again and he pats her little back. This pain of losing Juliet was too much for Gnomeo and he feared that she was already dead somewhere in the ocean.

He also feared that now he had to raise Mimi without her and that Juliet is not going to teach her or care her or love her like the mother Juliet was going to be. Gnomeo's pain was too much, he needed some alone time to think this through.

"Mum, can you watch Mimi for a few hours? Gnomeo asked Lady Blueberry as he handed his child to her "Of course, dear" she smiled at her son and he smiled back, she understood the pain he was in right now and that he needed a moment to be alone. Gnomeo slowly walked, practically dragging his legs around the gardens. Gnomeo was also in a deep pain that he lost the girl and love of his life. If only he had went after her to protect her just like he promised her mother. But Coral was nowhere to be found but he knew at least that Coral was not dead like he feared Juliet is.

"Bye-bye, Daddy" Mimi waved at him, Gnomeo smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walked out the garden to be alone.

Gnomeo had a pure pain inside of him because every time he thought of Juliet, the more he wanted to cry. He wonder through the garden, dragging all of his feelings and not caring where he was walking. He climbed up the roof of the greenhouse, where he remembered the first time he met and hopelessly and innocently fell in love with Juliet. He also remembers when they both fell in the water, revealing their true colors but he loved her too much for her not by her color. There was also the time when he sneaked into her garden to tell her how he felt about her, and he also remembers their first date. Gnomeo smiled lovingly at those memories with his girl. All of those memories were something that Gnomeo would never forget with Juliet and he would cherish forever, but the more he thought of those memories, the more wanted to cry in sadness. And that was a feeling that he thought he would never feel again but he wrong because the fact of loosing Juliet was something that he couldn't take it anymore and he realized that he was not made of stone but porcelain but even for a porcelain gnome like him had feelings like sadness and pain and other terrible feeling he was feeling in his heart right now, and he sniffed and wiped off his tears.

Soon Gnomeo climbed down the greenhouse and walked out the garden. He headed to the ocean, where he first found out that Juliet was a mermaid. A beautiful mermaid that was just a child and still so young and didn't deserve to die like this. He felt that this was his fault of not listening to her of what happen and he couldn't protect her like when he promised her mother and he would never forget himself of what happen to her daughter. He looked at the ocean, from a point to the end, hopping that Juliet would come out from where she was hiding and she would run back to his arms. He had faith and hoped that Juliet was still out there, somewhere in the ocean, hoping that she's still alive. And hoping that she's ok and that she will soon be back to his side. He walked slowly into the water as he kept looking at the ocean.

As he was walking down the shore, his eyes caught a sight that made him light up a smile. He saw Juliet a few feet away from him! She was smiling at him, wearing a red dress and with her hair down, she continue to smile at him and then turned around, walking away from him. He was about to cry to her and wanting to run up to her but his heart sank when he blinked and Juliet disappeared and it made him tear up again. He turns his head at the horizon of the sea and walked slowly in the water, feeling that his heart was smashed it into pieces.

"Juliet! He shouted at the horizon, hoping she would hear him "JULIET! He screamed again.

But it was no use and there was no responds and it crushed Gnomeo's heart like if he got shot with a bullet in the head or in the chest. In his opinion, it was less painful than that or getting smashed to pieces for him than losing his girl, the love of his life, and the mother of his child. And if he would rather die or to have something terrible happen to him to have Juliet alive again bring her back to his side, he would take the chance and risk as long as she was alive and with him. But he lost hope of ever believing that Juliet would return home but why bother, he searched for her long enough in every place possibly he could think of but there was no trace of her or clue of where to find her or see her again.

Gnomeo sat down on the sand as the water raise up to his shoulders, he started to tear up again and looked down at the water and saw a reflection of Juliet but it washed away. He started crying and it was shocking for him because he thought that he was strong enough to not feel an emotion like pain or sadness. But he was wrong because he was feeling them both, strongly. The suffering of losing Juliet was something too painful for him and it made him realize that he wasn't made of stone and that he should let out all of his pain. Gnomeo look back up at the horizon as tears run down his cheeks. Gnomeo felt that there was nothing he could do to bring Juliet back and he felt that it was his fault for not protecting her enough.

"I love you, Juliet. With all my heart and I will always love you. The first time I saw you, you saved me but now for saving us all, you died. I love you, Juliet. And I will never forget you. You're the bravest and most beautiful girl in the world" Gnomeo cried and wiped off his tears.

His pain was too much for him, he thought he was going to go crazy or something. He was all alone, with only his daughter now but he still couldn't believe that his wife was gone and he felt even worse knowing that it was his fault she was dead. And he would never forgive himself, so he made a vow to her. He pulled out a red rose from his pocket and he holds it tight as he said.

"And to prove to you of how much I love you, I will never forget or stop loving you, **ever**! And I will take care of our daughter and protect her and love her as much as I loved you, my Juliet, because she will remind me of you, always. Since day 1 when I first say you, when I went to visit you, when we sneaked out together to see eachother, and when I married you and every single day before and after that, those were the best moments of my life and I will cherish them forever. I will always love you, with all my heart and with all my soul. My Red gnome, my ninja, my lawnmower racer, my mermaid, my wife, my love, my Juliet" he smiled as he finished describing what everything Juliet was to him and he sighs as he let the rose float away on the water and into the ocean. He watched as it float away, and he crawled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees and started crying again and he stayed there for the whole day.

**Back in the Red Garden**

Lord Redbrick was crushed that his only child was gone. All of these years of overprotecting her and putting her on her pedestal to keep her safe, was all for nothing because he knew it was wrong to treat her like he used to treat her a year ago. But now he felt like it was the only option it was to prevent her from getting hurt or something like today. He holds her hat close to him as he sat down next to the pond and started crying. He thought he was all alone now because first he lost his wife and now his only daughter. As he cried, he started singing "The World Is A Hit" song he used to sing to her when she was younger. But he was so crushed and still crying, he was mixing up the words.

"_The world is a hit... if you put some color, and happiness... and little bit of love"_

"_Because you and me will be..." _he tried to sing as he continue to cry

"_Never be separated" _Juliet sang behind him, in a melodic tone

Lord Redbrick turned around in a flash and he saw his Juliet in an orange/yellow dress with her long brown hair down, smiling happily at him! He couldn't believe that his daughter was right in front of him; he thought it was a miracle!

"My girl! Juliet! My girl! He shouted and she ran into his arms. Lord R hugged her very tight and kissed her a bunch of times on her cheek.

"Juliet, my girl! Is it really you? Where have you been, my child? He asked her, still holding her in his arms and stroking her face.

"Here, Dad. In your heart. You told me that if you ever get lonely, look for me and I'll be there waiting for you" she said as she touched his chest where his heart is, smiling.

"Yes, in my heart... I have you" he nodded/crying in joy and he closed his eyes.

But when he opened his eyes, Juliet was gone! He saw that he was back in reality and he was still holding her hat in his hands. He realized that it was just his imagination playing a cruel trick with his mind and his emotions. He grew a rage of anger inside of him of the trick his mind used on him.

"NO! He shouted/sobbed angrily to the sky, he was starting to lose his mind "Why does this keep happing to me? She was the only and last thing I had left! WHY?!

"Uncle Redbrick! Tybalt called as he ran toward him

"Again? Again with me?! What else do you want from me, first it was my wife and now you've take Juliet from me. Why don't you take me next, you piece of rubbish!? He screamed to the sky. Lord R looked at the pond and was going to jump in it to get all the pain over with. He was going insanely mad!

"No, Uncle Redbrick, don't do it! Tybalt shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE! All this time, the real war is with me! He shouted back.

Thinking that it wasn't the feud with the Blue's fault that he lost his wife in the first place, it never was their fault, the real war was with him against the world not with the Blues, he is now realizing it now that he lost Juliet. Lord R leaned in forward, getting ready to jump into the pond and to end his suffering once and for all.

Thankfully, Tybalt stopped him just in time before he jumped and he tried to calm him down. "She's gone. I'm a failure and I'll always be a failure. I never got to keep my promise to Mariana, that's why I'm a failure! And I always will be! I let the child slipped out of my hands and I will never forgive myself! NEVER! Lord Redbrick cried in anger again as Tybalt pat his back.

"Uncle Redbrick, calm down. Don't blame yourself, you were a good father" He understood his pain, even though he and Juliet were never good cousins, most of the time and they had a complicated relationship. But **way, way, way** deep down inside of him, he loved her like a sister, and that he was upset that she was gone and he would never pick on her in a funny/family way again.

**(A/N: And I know how that feels with me and my youngest 21-year-old uncle, we have a complicated relationship since we were kids just like Juliet and Tybalt have)**

"You think so? Lord R asked

"Yes, and Juliet thought so too" Tybalt put his uncle's arm over his head and took his back inside the garden.

"You think Juliet thought that? After everything I did to her?

"Of course. You were just protecting her and Juliet always loved you"

"I need a 2nd chance. A 2nd chance to tell her how much I loved her and to tell her how much I'm sorry for overprotecting her, for not seeing the suffering she had in those eyes. But I want her to know that thanks to her, I am a different man, a man that will never make the same mistakes again and I learned that the only thing that matter in life is being surrounded by love"

Lord Redbrick would have given his life to have his daughter back because she was still just a girl, with a beautiful future and a long way to go. He sobbed all the way back to the Red garden, and losing faith and hope of losing the one person that he had left and the one person that he didn't want to lose but he end up losing after all. He felt terrible that she had to risk her life to save him from the storm last night. And knowing that she was still just a child, still so young with a beautiful life to live on with her family and the people who loved her. But he realizes that it was too late, he lost his daughter forever.

**That** **night (main garden)**

Everybody was heartbroken about Juliet's death, but the one heart that he thought that would never heal again was Gnomeo's. While everybody was sleeping, Gnomeo walked slowly to the center of the main garden where the memorial table with the white flowers and pictures of Juliet were. He approached it slowly, still with tears in his eyes. He reached out slowly and grabbed a frame with a picture of Juliet. He looked at it as he thought of her and all the times they were happy together. And how the pain was too much for him and how he thought that there was nothing he could do to bring her back and hold her one last time in his arms and to kiss her sweet red lips one more time. Soon he started singing the song he serenaded her one day, and he remembered how much she loved that song and how much they loved eachother. He slide down on his back against the wall, while looking at the picture and started singing as he tried not to cry again. **(By the way, that's my other story "Gnomeo's Serenata" please check it out later too (; thankx!)**

"_What is up, little gnome...what is up?_

"_I've heard the news... in the gardens Red and Blue"_

"_That pretty red gnomy girl..."_

"_The one with the paralyzing... big green eyes"_

"_Cause I am missing... her gorgeous FACE!_

Gnomeo screamed in pain at the sky at that last part of the song that Juliet once loved so much and started crying and sobbing again. He felt like he wanted to die, his heart was hurting too much. He looked up at the sky and stars and he wished that something could bring Juliet back to him. But he was suffering to much over Juliet, the girl that ever changed him for the better and the only girl he ever truly loved with all his heart. He knew that there was nothing he could do to bring her back. But he will always love her with all his heart like when he first time he saw her. Gnomeo felt like he wanted to kill himself to stop all the pain, but he couldn't, he needed to take care of Mimi like he promised Juliet, but it hurt him even more because Mimi looked a lot like Juliet but he could never hate his daughter or even think about it because he lost his wife. Every second that he couldn't live without her was torture and too painful for him. He had never suffered so much after the death of his father but there were no words of how much he was suffering over losing Juliet was something he couldn't image before and he never wanted to but sadly, it happened. Juliet was like Gnomeo's own heart, and by taking her away from him, he felt like his heart was torn out painfully of his chest and it yearn for her because Juliet was the only owner of his heart but he realized that there was not possible way that he could never get it or worst her back. He stayed there the whole night, crawled up in a ball again with the picture in his hand, praying and thinking of all the memories of his beloved Juliet.

**I know, I know, even I'm crying. Gnomeo's pain is what really touches me the most ); Well (sniff) that's it for this chapter, I've put a lot of work and effort into this chapter and I think it's the one I'm most proud of (: and like I said before, please check out my "Gnomeo's Serenata" story and you'll see of what I was talking about and the rest of the second song, which is my favourite Amy song of all of them! (; **

**Anyways, I'll come back with the next one to see if Juliet is still alive or is she really dead somewhere in the middle of the HUGE ocean. See yáll in the next chapter, to see what happens next! Bye! And BTW, I'm still crying );**


	17. The Return Of Coral

**Ok, ok. I get it! u guys want to know the rest of the story, ur insanely impatient to know what happens next! Especially this girl, jbabe, here it is, chapter 17. And I am so happy that I got 100 REVIEWS in this story! AAH! I never thought a lot of people would like this story so much but I love you guys and thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers and friends like Emd876 and MyGnomeoandJuliet1, I love their stories, please read them, they're AWESOME! ;)**

**Well, on with the story...**

17. The Return Of Coral

**(The next day, morning)**

In some part of Private beach, Old Man Barracuda was peacefully walking with his fishing gear in his hands down the beach. Then suddenly, he dropped his gear and ran toward something that caught his eye. He found an innocent young Juliet washed up on shore in other part of the beach, in her red dress and with the star in her hands but she was unconscious and not showing any movement or breathing. He gets down on his knees and held her in his arms. He checks her pulse on both her wrist and on her neck, but nothing; he knew what to do with her. Gently, Old Man Barracuda picked her up and carried her to into the jungle to try and cure her. He laid her down on a wood board and he gave her a voodoo ritual to cure of her wounds. He knew a lot of secrets and cures of how to heal a drowning person. They all danced around her as they shake strange maracas in the air. Old Man Barracuda realized that Juliet was in a deep sleep but no one knows long it will last and when she is going to wake up. They banged their drums as Old Man Barracuda was chanting a spell all over Juliet, he put the star in her hands and he gently rubs her head and started praying and chanting again for the child. A few hours later, he did all of he could but nothing seem to work to wake up Juliet. He picked her up and carried her back to the beach.

**Hours later,** he makes it to the beach where his lifeboat on the shore. With a sigh, he looks down at the girl in his arms, still asleep "It's time, Juliet. It's time to get you back home, my child" he whispers to her. **(A/N: Just think that she's in like in a sleeping beauty coma) **

He gently put her in his boat that was full in palm leaves like a bed for her. He placed the star in her hands as she was still asleep. He pushed the boat into the water, as he hopped in it; he grabbed an oar and paddles all the way back to shore, to take her back home to her friends and family. On the way, he tried one more time and started praying and chanting again, hoping that she would finally open her eyes.

**Back in the Red Garden (night)**

Soon Gnomeo made it back home, where he found his mum with his daughter, asleep in her arms and Featherstone with Rosa, Nanette, Shroom and Benny inside, in pain by Juliet's death but not as heartbroken as Gnomeo. He opens the door but he was too heartbroken that he just walked by them, he just walked straight to his room.

"Gnomeo" Lady B said as she stood up, wanting to talk to him.

But when he saw that he too upset to talk, Benny sat her back down, understanding his pain and it wasn't necessary to know where he was. Then Gnomeo walked into his room and closed the door. Gnomeo looked through Juliet's stuff like all of her training gear and her trophies she won at all those karate competitions, how proud he was of her that day. It nearly killed him by looking all of the memories and the things that made him remember of his beloved wife. He took off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face, holding back the tears. Soon he started having a memory, not long ago of him with Juliet and their Mimi when she was just a baby, a happy family on the beach on the sunny day.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a bright sunny day on the beach, the water was clear and handsome Gnomeo was on the shore, wearing a white shirt and white pants, he was smiling as he builds a sand castle. Then his wife came behind him, wearing a long beautiful white dress, with little Mimi in her arms_

"_How's she doing? He asks as she sat down in front of him and the sandcastle_

"_Better. I gave her, her bottle and she fell asleep. You think she'll ever be like me? Or like you?_

"_That's not up to us. But I have no doubts that she'll be like you cause I know that she'll be a strong little fighter like her mother" he smiles and she smiles back._

"_You know, I never thought that my life would change in an instance" he says_

"_And what do you mean by that?_

"_Is just that I never imagined that I would fall in love and be to a Blue and that he would know my biggest secret" she says_

"_And is that a bad thing? He asks_

"_Hmm, no, and it's not a good thing either"_

"_What? He asked, confused/shocked_

"_It's wonderful thing" she smiles_

"_Phew, you scared me there" he said relieved_

"_Ha, I got you there! She giggles and he rolls his eyes "And how could you possible think that I would be unhappy when I have the handsomest husband in the world and the most sweetest baby ever"_

"_And with a beautiful wife and mother that we have by our side, nothing could separate us"_

_And with that, Juliet smiled at him and they kiss and then they look down at their baby who was starting to wake up. She started giggling and cooing when she saw her parents. Gnomeo sat down with his girls, close to him, never wanting to let them go ever._

_(Flashback Ends)_

As the memory fades away in his head, Gnomeo looks down at a picture of Juliet and felt tears coming out of his eyes again "You left to soon, my Red. Our Mimi needs you, but I need you more. But I can see that this is all my fault because I couldn't protect you and I'm never going to have you back" he sobs as a tear fell on Juliet's picture and he holds it close to his heart, knowing that this was all his fault and he will never forgive himself. Soon he sees the door opening and sees his daughter in her nightgown, coming in the room.

"Daddy? Mimi walked in

"Mimi, what are you still doing up? Gnomeo smile as he dried off his tears

"I can't sleep" she frowns

Then Gnomeo picks her up and sit her on her lap "You miss your mummy, don't you?

"Uh-huh" she said, sad

"It's ok, I miss her too, and a lot" he hugs her tight

"Is that why you were crying? She ask in her baby voice

"No, I wasn't crying" he deny as he dried off his tears

"Don't lie, Daddy, I know you were crying because of my mummy" she raises her brow at him and he chuckles, knowing that he can't lie about his pain to his daughter.

"Yeah, you're right, Mimi, I shouldn't lie. Is just that to think I would never cry in my life but losing your mummy made me cry. But I want you to remember something; your mummy was the most beautiful and most bravest person I have ever met, I perfectly remember she was a very sneaky ninja when I met her on one special night"

"Is that why sometimes you couldn't find her? She ask, babyish and it made Gnomeo chuckle.

"Yeah, she did like to get away from her garden to go see me because your grandpa and your grandma didn't know that we loved eachother and wouldn´t let us be together" he kisses her cheek as he held her in his arms.

"Why? She asked

Then Gnomeo went silent "Well, that's a story I will tell you when you're older but the point is, I loved your mummy so much and nothing would tear us apart"

"And do you still love my mummy, even though she's not here?

"Yes, I still love her with all my heart and I wish more than anybody that she was back here with us. And I promised someone I would protect her and you, but I guess I failed but we have to learn to let her go"

She stands on his lap "She is with us... in here" and places her hand on his heart, smiling

"Yes, she is. And I will always have her and you in it" he smiled back

"That's what I told my grandpa. He said he misses her a lot too" she smiles

"I bet he does. Oh, Mimi, you remind me so much of her" he kisses her cheek

"But I'm not sneaky like her" she says, babyish

"No, but you will be. Because you have her same spirit, that same heart and that same pretty face that was the first thing I notice about her and made quickly fall in love with her. And I promised her I will take care of you like right now; it's time to go to bed, princess, good night and dream with the angels"

"No, I'm gonna dream of my mummy" she yawns, smiling as she rested her head on his lap and falls asleep.

Then he softly gasps "That's a great idea, sweetheart" he sighs as he gently strokes her hair, watching her sleep like an angel.

He sighs again as he stands up, picks Mimi in his arms and carries her to her room. And he lays her down in her crib, sucking her thumb. He leans down and kisses her cheek and she slightly opens her eyes. "I love you, Daddy" she smile at him and he smile back.

He smiles at her "I love you too, Mimi"

"And I love my mummy too" she yawns and falls asleep with a smile on her face

"Yeah, I know, me too. Good night, princess" Gnomeo sighs, upset as he strokes the side of her little face.

He gives her one more kiss and makes his way out the door and then looks back at Mimi, sleeping and he frowns, knowing that he will raise his daughter without his wife. He thought this was the worst time to leave him alone. He never wanted her to leave him ever but he felt that there is nothing he could do to bring back the mother of his child, her child, their child. Still lost in his pain, he sits back down on the edge of the bed and he looks back at the picture of his love again.

"Oh Juliet, why did you have to leave so soon? Our daughter needs you, I need you but I guess I'm too late to do anything to bring you back. But no matter how difficult it will be without you, for nothing in the world, I will never stop loving you, ever" and he hugs the picture in his arms, pressing it to his heart.

**On the other side of the garden**, with the full moon and the stars out and the few lights on, Old Man Barracuda has come to tell Gnomeo some important news about Juliet. But he didn't came with the girl, he had her hidden until he can fully cure her, but when she wakes up and was fully healed, he would bring her back to her back to him and her family.

"Barracuda! Benny came his way with Shroom behind him

"Benny, Shroom, how are you boys? Barracuda, glad to see them

"You know? Benny asks, concerned that he already knows about what happen to his cousin-in-law.

"That's why I'm here. I need to speak with Gnomeo, it's urgent. It's about Juliet" he inform

"About Juliet? How can that be if she's dead? Benny asked, confused

"We can't waste any more time, tell Gnomeo that I wait for him, at the Moon Point. Please do it, go tell him, go! Barracuda told them.

"Yes, Barracuda" Benny said and ran with Shroom following behind

"Hurry! Barracuda cried and the boys started running.

Barracuda watched them leave and he soon left the garden to go check up on his favourite patient and head to Moon Point to meet up with Gnomeo later. Benny and Shroom raced to the greenhouse to tell Gnomeo, where he was still suffering, all crawled up in his bed, knowing that it will be the first night he'll be sleeping alone, without his wife. **(*throws kiss* goodnight, everybody! Hint, hint, wink, wink!;)**

Soon he heard pebbles hitting his window and Benny calling him, "Gnomeo! Benny cried.

Gnomeo opens his window and his friends were outside "Gnomeo! You have to come with us! Old Man Barracuda has some important news about Juliet! Benny said, nearly shouting.

Gnomeo's face light up in shock and he went outside to followed them. He put on his boots as he thought that Juliet was found and maybe alive. There was no time to lose; he had to go find her. He ran out the door asked his mum to babysit Mimi until he gets back and he ran out the greenhouse and followed Benny and Shroom out of the garden.

"What happen? Gnomeo asked desperate

"We don't know, Old Man Barracuda that we have to meet him at the Moon Point, he said he has something to tells up about Juliet, but can't waist any more time" Benny explain

"Yeah! Come on, let's go! Gnomeo cried and they started running.

They travelled all the way to the beach again where the full moon shinned over them. And they found an old bald with a long gray beard gnome, sitting on a fireplace on the beach next to some palm trees. The trio sat down with the old gnome and there was a silence until Gnomeo spoke.

"Old Man Barracuda, you wanted to speak to me, you know something about Juliet? He asked

"By all the wishes of the people that love her, Juliet has fallen into a deep sleep and she needs her prince to wake her up and you are that prince, Gnomeo. With your love will fight for her and you are the only one who could bring her back." Old Man Barracuda explain.

"You know where Juliet is? Gnomeo asked devastated "You know something about her? Take me to her, please. I need to see her" he begged as he stood up.

"No, no, Gnomeo. It's not that easy, for now" Old Man Barracuda said. Suddenly, he pulled out Juliet's starfish, the one she uses to be a mermaid, and he gave it to Gnomeo and said "You are the one that can take this star to Coral, she is the one that can help you" he said as he handed Gnomeo the star.

Gnomeo looks at the star in his hands and then back at him "Coral? But Old Man Barracuda, nobody knows anything about Coral. She disappeared, she's gone. It's impossible"

"Nothing's impossible, my boy. This star has to be in the hands of Coral before sunrise. And it's time to return the star to its origin" he state and Gnomeo nodded.

But Gnomeo understood everything he needed to do but he still had his wonders "But Barracuda, will I see Juliet again? He asked, worried.

"I don't know, Gnomeo. I don't know" Old Man Barracuda sigh. Gnomeo got up on his feet with the star in his hand "Go, go, my boy, you have to go! Barracuda said.

"Ok, come on, guys" Gnomeo said serious

"No, no, no, no, you two need to stay, is Gnomeo that has to do this on his own" Old Man Barracuda said

Not listening to a word he said and not losing any more time, Gnomeo ran out to the ocean. This was his only chance to get Juliet back and he wasn't going to waste any time. "Gnomeo! Benny called and he and Shroom going after him.

"No, wait, not you guys, you can't go, wait! Barracuda yelled but it was too late, the guys have already left.

**(In Hidden Beach, 2 hours later)**

The trio spend the whole night looking for Coral; Gnomeo climbed the big rock like the one when he saw Juliet as a mermaid and shouted her named a bunch of times **"Coral! Coral! Where are you? **They screamed repeatedly. Hoping that she would hear them and come. Hours pass and still with no sigh on Coral. The guys were starting to lose hope, but Gnomeo wasn't going to give up that easily again, he wanted to find Juliet and bring her back home.

"Forget it, Gnomeo. It's hopeless" Benny said

"And what am I going to do, Benny? I'm going to go look for Coral, even if it's the last thing I do" Gnomeo stated and ran to the ocean but Benny grabbed his arm to stopped him

"No, Gnomeo, you can't go, you don't know what's out there, plus Juliet is the only one who can enter the cave" Benny inform

"Well, I don't have another choice, Benny" Gnomeo let go of Benny's grip and ran into the ocean and started swimming.

"Gnomeo, come back! You know you can't swim very well! Come back! Benny yelled at him as Gnomeo swam farther and farther from them.

After a long time of swimming underwater, Gnomeo kicked his legs and swam underwater until he finally reached the cave where Coral lives. Where she was sitting on a rock, knowing that he would get here. He soon got to where she was and stood up as he approached her.

"Coral? He squint his eyes

"I have been waiting for you, Gnomeo" she said, splashing and moving her tail at him

"Yes, Old Man Barracuda told me..." he explains but she cut him off

"I know everything. Hand me the star. You have to go back to the garden to complete your mission. You have to convince them to have faith. That Juliet will return. With only one person that's convinced that Juliet will return, will be enough" she explain and Gnomeo face light up in happiness and relief that his Juliet is coming back to him and to his daughter and her family and friends. With a smile, Gnomeo slowly gave Coral the star back and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Convince them that you tell the truth" she told him and he nodded. And Gnomeo headed back home to complete his mission to get his girl back.

**The next morning**, all of the gnomes were gathering in the center of the main garden to say their last goodbyes to Juliet. There were a lot of sad faces and broken hearts among the crowd. They all brought more white roses and orchids, knowing that those were Juliet´s 2 favourite flowers in the world. Lady Blueberry walked hand in hand with Lord Redbrick, who was still crushed by the lost of his daughter, with her granddaughter in her arms. Lady Blueberry searched for her son, she was wondering why her son wasn't at his wife's memorial. Mimi felt like she will now be alone with her dad now that her mother was gone and take away from her, she rested her head on her grandma's shoulder with unhappy thoughts. When they all gathered together to say the memorial with a Priest next to the table.

Suddenly, Gnomeo came in running at full speed into the main garden, shouting with Benny and Shroom following behind him.

"Lord Redbrick, everyone! Gnomeo shouted as he ran into the garden

Many eyes faced at Gnomeo, wondering what was in his mind. They all watched him as he ran to Lord Redbrick. While this happened, Coral was swimming in underwater with the star in her hands, looking for the other four starts. And she was hoping that Gnomeo was convincing them to bring her daughter back. In the main garden, Gnomeo was having a hard time convincing them that he's telling the truth.

"Lord Redbrick! Juliet is coming back! Gnomeo said

"What are you saying, Gnomeo? Lord R asked confused

"The truth, Lord Redbrick. You have to believe me! He begged as he turn to the crowd "Juliet is gonna come back. She's not dead, believe me" Gnomeo cried as he walked through the crowd, hoping that at least one of them would believe them. "Please, believe me. Juliet just fell into a deep sleep and she's coming back! He pleaded. Then Gnomeo went to his mother "Mum, you believe me, right?

"My boy, I know how you must be feeling but you have to understand. Juliet is never coming back" she said, trying not to hurt his feelings. Gnomeo felt that nobody is going to listen to him or believe him, but he had to keep trying, he wanted Juliet to come back to him more than anything in the world.

"Yes, she is coming back! Somebody has to believe me! Gnomeo cried as he walked around the garden again and went back to try to convince Lord R again "You have to believe me, Lord Redbrick! Because if you don't believe me, she is never coming back. Believe. Believe! He begged him.

"Gnomeo, that's enough! Lord R told him, not too harshly "Juliet left with the sea and is never coming back. You understand that? No" Even Lord R couldn't believe what he was saying about not seeing his daughter ever again but he felt that there was no force on earth powerful that could bring her back, that's why he lost all hope in believing Gnomeo.

"Yes! She will! Believe me! Gnomeo pleaded again towards them "You guys have to believe me!

"Daddy! Little Mimi called and Gnomeo saw that she was walking through the crowd and toward him and he got down on his knees. "I believe you, Daddy" Mimi said with a smile. Mimi almost lost hope of never seeing her mother again but when she heard her dad saying that she's alive and that she's coming back, Mimi quickly believed him and she knew that he wanted her back as much as she did. Gnomeo's face light up in happiness and relief

"You do, Mimi? He asked as he looked at her, starting to tear up in joy. Mimi smiles at him as she placed her hands on his face and she nodded and a big smile grew on Gnomeo's face.

"Thank you, my girl! Thank you! He smiled as he hugged Mimi in his arms. Knowing that Juliet is coming back to them, he gave her the biggest hug ever "You believe me! She believes me! He shouted in happiness. But all the gnomes stayed silent, wondering if he was losing his marbles or they should be worried about him. But Gnomeo didn't care what they thought of him because he knew that any moment now his wife is coming back to him and Mimi was going to have her mother back, his heart was starting to revive with joy again.

By the time Coral heard that Gnomeo has completed his mission in convincing someone, swimming through the clear water, Coral arrived to the bottom of the sea where the other 4 stars laid, she put the last star in the middle with them and they started glowing and shinning. While this happened, Old Man Barracuda was paddling the boat with a sleepy Juliet on it and soon she started shine/glowing too, meaning that the spell was working and Juliet will soon wake up. Old Man Barracuda knew the magic that was happening and he just kept paddling to the shore, taking the child to her family.*** (;**

**Still have doubts about this story? Well, find out on the next chapter to see if our best and favourite gnome ninja will live or die?**

**See ya next time, guys! ;)**


	18. All Back Together

18. All Back Together

**OMG! I just came back from watching the KCA´s (Kids Choice Awards) and they were AWESOME! I JUST LOVE WATCHING THEM EVERY YEAR AND VOTING! IT'S SO FUN! Please tell me you guys watch them too!**

**Ok, this is the part when you find out if Juliet is alive by now and if she goes back to her garden to Gnomeo and her family and friends. For the people who think she's dead, EEH! You're wrong! Hahaha! I'm just messing with y'all! (: ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**WARNING! Half of an Amy song in this chapter. I wrote this chapter as I was listening to the song "You Will Always Be" on my iTunes. I just let my imagination just go with the song ;)**

**On with the story...**

**Back in the main garden (morning)**

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to remember the tragic loss of Juliet Redbrick" the Father started.

All the gnomes were silent and crying as the memorial went on. By that time, Gnomeo was waiting that Juliet would come back by now, he wondered if she was ok and was on her way back to him like Coral said. He stand by Mimi´s side, she believed in him that Juliet was going to return at any moment now and they would be together again and nothing will ever separated them, if Gnomeo wasn´t separated from Juliet back then in the feud, nothing will keep him apart from her now and he will be by her side and protect her, and love her, and never letting her out of his side ever again.

Suddenly, they heard the voice of Old Man Barracuda "Father! Father! Wait a moment! Old Man Barracuda came in yelling, running through the gate. Everybody turned their faces toward him and he gasped for breath ready to speak. Gnomeo turned his attention to him, puzzled and wondering if Juliet came with him or he had more news about her. Whatever it was, he kept his eyes and ears on him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I think that this ceremony is not necessary. Because we are asking and praying for somebody's soul who is still among us"

Still not knowing what he means, murmured and whisper were heard in the crowd like "What are you saying, Barracuda?" they asked. He saw that they didn't understand him until he got to the point.

"What I'm trying to say is, I have the girl, alive. I found her, I cured her and I brought her back, safe and sound" he nodded.

And suddenly, Gnomeo raised his head up and gasped softly when he heard Old Man Barracuda saying Juliet is here, he kept his eyes on the door, hoping that his girl would walk in and it felt like his desires and wishes were finally heard. Old Man Barracuda walked over to the gate of the main garden as everybody exchange looks, still confused and not sure if they should believe him.

"Come on out, my child" Old Man Barracuda said softly as he held out his hand from outside the garden and then a smaller hand accepted it; he pulled the girl out from the shadows and into the sunlight to show her beautiful face.

Suddenly, Juliet slowly walked through the gate, in a new beautiful red beach dress with her long hair down **(A/N: hatless, of course)** with her mother's lucky golden pin in her hair, and with the star around her neck, smiling when she saw her family and friends for the first time in a while. All the gnomes gasped in joy when they saw Juliet alive. Gnomeo was more than thrilled that Juliet has came back and his heart was starting to revive again. While all the other gnomes stayed still and silent, with smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe that she was really alive and here, back home with them. As she walked toward them to the center of the garden, slowly, she smiled at everyone as she walked through the crowd, looking for the 2 most important men in her life, who most have been worried about her and thinking that she was actually dead. She continue to walk to the crowd until her eyes meet a pair of familiar eyes which made her smile grow bigger, it was her father!

"This is a miracle" the Father said

Lord Redbrick stared at her and smiling at her with loving eyes and she smiled back at him, while holding on to her dress. She really missed her father; she was even more worried about him, instead of thinking for herself first. Lord Redbrick wonder if this was real and not like the other time that his imagination played with him. And not some dream either that he was dreaming that his Juliet had returned to the garden and she was a few steps away from him. Lord Redbrick kept staring and smiling at her like she was until not holding it back any longer, Juliet soon ran up to him and jumped into his arms, Lord R picked her up in his arms (**A/N: Like if you were holding a 1 or 2 year old baby, sitting it on your arm and hip) **and he hugged her tight in his embrace while he happily chuckled and realized that this wasn't a trick or a dream, he looked into her big green eyes that he had known for 18 years and they seemed real enough to him to believe and realized that his daughter came back to him and he started crying with joy as he held and kissed her sweetly on her cheek until she parted from his hug but she didn't stop looking at him. Looking into his eyes, filling with joy, she stroke his face, as he still held her in his arms, never wanting to let go of her ever again, he grabbed her hand and didn't stop smiling. Lord R wanted to ask her where she was and how she survived, but for now he gave another hug and enjoyed this moment like it was the last time. Everyone watched as a father and a daughter were finally be reunited.

Soon Lord R finally put Juliet down from his hug with her, sitting her on his arms, she turns around and there she saw some familiar and beautiful blue eyes that she recognize anywhere, she saw the love of her life, smiling at her like he couldn't believe it and he thought he was dreaming, a dream that he didn't wanted to be awaken but he realized that it was real and that the girl he truly loves was a few feet away from him. He took a few slow steps toward her, mesmerized by her beauty and she stood still and she gave him the biggest smile she had, which he thought it made her glow like never before, he really missed her and she missed him most of all! She doesn't know or image the pain and suffer that he went through without her, and when he believed that she was dead, he didn't think he would survive not even 1 day without her because he couldn't live without her, especially when he needed her with their daughter, and **never** wanting to lose her, not back then and not ever! Juliet thought of him every second when she was away from him and feared she would never get back to him and see his beautiful azul eyes again. He saw that she looked more beautiful than he ever picture her, with that beautiful long brown hair, that glowing smile and those incredible eyes of her that he feared that he would never see them again but he could stair at her like it was the first time he laid eyes on her all over again. Gnomeo kept smiling like Juliet was at him, without saying a word to eachother, they were both gazing at the other, lovingly and surprised. Juliet was shinning her red beach dress as Gnomeo walked closer to her, slowly.

Still walking slowly to one another, Juliet started hearing their special song with its romantic music and the chorus, but mainly Gnomeo's singing voice in her head; she let out a happy chuckle and smiled at him with tears in her eyes _"Let's fly an illusion. From the farthest star. From here we will watch it shine. Do not be afraid (Do not be afraid!) In the fire you´re here!" _Hearing Gnomeo's sweet voice in her head, singing that last part, she felt her tears run down her cheeks.

Not holding it back no more and after hearing that last part of the song in her head, Juliet ran at full speed with her hair moving side to side and in less than milliseconds, she jumped into his arms, crying and burring her face in his neck and he places his jaw on her head while she lifted her legs up. Then she put her head on his shoulder and started crying on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gnomeo was crying too, but this time with joy, with happiness and with love. His wish came true, he got his Juliet back, and he wasn't alone anymore and never again. Then all the other gnomes started clapping and cheering for Juliet's return, watching Gnomeo and Juliet be together again. Soon Gnomeo reaches for her thighs and picks her up bride style and he spins Juliet in his arms as he kisses her sweet lips. For him, they tasted a little salty but he didn't complain because who knows how long she was out there in the ocean but he didn't care and he didn't want to talk about that right now. Like Lord Redbrick, Gnomeo also wanted to know where she was and how she was still alive, but he would ask her that later, but for now, he just held on to Juliet in his arms until he finally let her go and puts her down.

"I knew it. I knew you were gonna come back" he whisper in between a kiss

All of Juliet's friends crowded her with hugs and smiles and they were glad that she came back. "Mummy! Mimi cried in joy and she ran and Juliet hugged her tight, she missed her so much. Juliet is never going to leave her or Gnomeo again, she was here for her, just like Coral was always there for her and she saved her. Mimi was happy that she got her mother back and she knew that they will always be together and her family was finally complete and united again. Lord R walked up to her and put on her red hat again, he was happy that she was home again "Welcome home, my girl" he whisper, tearing up.

Then Tybalt grabbed his cousin by her waist and put her over his shoulder as they all cheered and clap and chant her name "Juliet! Juliet! Juliet! She smiled happily as they continue to clap and cheer.

Lord Redbrick turns to Old Man Barracuda and sends with a smile "My dear friend Barracuda, I knew that when I see you again, you will bring me a lovely surprise" he said while patting Barracuda's shoulder.

"I didn't do it alone, Redbrick. When you wish for something with all your heart, the universe helps with that wish. That's why it's very important to think about what you wish for, because then you are rewarded for what you've promised" he smiled at him.

Then Nanette hugged and squeezed Juliet very tight, she was happy to have her best friend back and then Tybalt gave her small hug and a nudge afterwards and he could continue his nice and weird cousin relationship again. Lord Redbrick put his hands together over his mouth as he cried with happiness and watched his daughter get crowed with all the people who love her, he thanked God for bringing her back to him, his heart was aching no more. Juliet smiled at all the people to welcome her back. And she knew that they will be asking her story and where she was but she went back to being with her family and friends that loved her dearly.

"Everybody, my friends, this calls for a celebration! Lady B exclaims and all the gnomes cheered and they had a big party like the one when they had the truce and the song "_Crocodile Rock"_ was playing **(A/N: Love that song, old and new version!) **All the gnomes were happy that Juliet was back but some of them were wondering where she was and what could have happened to her out there, but they could ask her later, they just enjoyed this moment.

_Juliet's POV_

I was just so happy to be back with all the people I loved. After all this time, I was unconscious or asleep, I kept thinking of Gnomeo and Mimi and dreaming of them, and I knew that they were worried about me. And I had to get back to them because they assume especially Gnomeo and my Dad, that I was dead or that something terrible happened to me. And I wouldn't leave them and there was nothing or nobody that could separate me from them ever again. I was thinking about what was my Dad thinking during my absence, I was worried that he would do something or something would happen to him when I disappeared. Other then Tybalt, I was the only family left to him, I'm his daughter and that worried me the most. Thinking about all those years of overprotecting me and sticking me every day and every moment up in my pedestal, and this accident that happened to me, it would destroy him if I really did died. And I was happy that I didn't, I had to take care of him, my daughter and my Gnomeo, I also wonder if he suffered a lot too, he told me that he did and more then I could have imagined and he searched for me since I disappeared but he couldn't find me and he lost hope and faith that he could find me. And that he told that he went to the sea to look for me one last time but there was no sign of me, he also told me that he made a vow for me that he will always love me and he would take care of our daughter, like he promised me. I thought it was very sweet of him but I told him that that wasn't necessary anymore because I'm not going anywhere and I will never be separated from eachother ever again.

**That night,** I was in my room, looking out the window, wondering how long was I gone. Gnomeo and everybody kept coming in my room and checking up on me like every 5 minutes, I realized they really cared about me that much. I was also thinking that I should tell my Dad the truth and how exactly I survive; I needed to tell him about mum. He has been without her long enough and if I knew Gnomeo was that miserable without me and suffered a lot when I disappeared, I can image how my Dad is still feeling about her. I told Old Man Barracuda that I was sure, sure that it was time to tell my Dad that my mum is alive and was a beautiful and magical mermaid, like me. I hugged him for also thanking him for all he has done for me; he cured me and brought me back to the people I love. He has always been like a grandfather to me and always so trustworthy and a great friend and protector to me and my mum most of all of these years and I honestly couldn't think of another and better way to thank him for always being there for us, for keeping our secret a secret. Without him, I wouldn't be here with the people I love and I wouldn't have saved mum and myself that other day, and he trusted and understood my decision, that made me smile as I gave him another hug.

When I went to bed that night, sound asleep and was beginning to have a beautiful dream, I heard my mum's voice in my head.

"_Congratulation, my dear girl. For being so brave when you needed to and I'm proud of you when you didn't back out of a fight and facing all the obstacles and fights in your way. And not just the Kung-Fu ones, I'm talking about the ones that really matter and for never giving up, especially not on yourself. And the most important, your heart was noble at all time and to everyone who loves you and cares about you. You never gave up, you never listen to what others said about you, and you were always caring, even in the most difficult times. And by your courage and caring for others, I'm giving you 3 wishes, 1 for you and 2 that you can give to the people you most love in the world and they will resive something special. I'll see you soon, my Juliet"_

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up really early like 6:00am and found out that Gnomeo and Mimi were still sleeping, I sat up and I saw that my pillow was glowing under it. I pulled it up and I found 3 little starfishes like mine, but only smaller. My star was medium size but these 3 stars were only smaller and they looked so cute. They were the magical starfishes that mum told me that were part of the 5 points of hope and you can make any wish your heart or your mind desired. For my wish, HUM..? I didn't wish for anything, just yet because I already had everything I ever wanted and ever needed. I looked down at the other 2 stars in my hands and I knew the 2 persons that I was going to give them too, the 2 most important men in my life.

Gnomeo has always told me that he misses his father and it broke my heart hearing his stories of all the times he used to spend time with Lord Blueberry, and all the times he wished that he could see him again, that was his biggest wish. I went up to him and I gave him a star, for him to make his biggest wish he ever wanted, he told me that he didn't need to wish for anything else, because he had me again, he had Mimi and all their friends. I smiled at him as I kissed him but I still think that he deserves to be with his father for at least one day, and if it was forever, which will make me happy to see him happy. Then I handed him the star and he accepted it and I'm pretty sure that he would wish for it soon, I saw it in his eyes, those eyes that I loved so much and I feared that I was never going to see again if I was dead, but all my thoughts vanished from my head when he hugged and kissed me again. I was so glad to be back home in his arms again and so was he.

**YAY! Juliet's back! And I wonder what those wishes will be? So, there you have it, that was chapter 18, and then comes chapter 19 and I promise to make it unforgettable and worth reviewing at the end, I hope you do or I will make a guest appearance in your nightmares! I'm just kidding but I mean it, please review! Next chapter will have 2 amazing surprises that u never imagined, SHH, it's a secret! See ya next time! Adiós, mi amigos! (:**


	19. 2 Wishes Come True

**OK, on these last 3 chapter I wanted to give u guys a scare and make u cry a little. But don´t worry, I'm not that mean. So, here's a very happy chapter and a new character that will leave u with your mouth open in shock :O Trust me; u won't believe who is in this chapter ;)**

**Well, on with the happy chapter (BESOS!)**

19. 2 Wishes Come True

**The next day, evening in Hidden Beach (sunset)**

_Juliet's POV_

After I gave Gnomeo the last star, just like I said before to Old Man Barracuda, I will tell my Dad the truth about the real me and about my mother and that I take him to her, like I decided. I went up to him and handed him the star and I told him that he could wish for anything he could wish for anything his heart wanted, and he told me that same thing Gnomeo told me, that he didn't needed nothing else, he was just happy I was back and I was all he needed as he hugged me tight. I felt anything else but love and happiness but I also felt that he deserves to be happier than that. I parted from his embrace and I told him that he needed to wish for what he suffered for and what he loved more than anything in the world, beside me. The reason why he had his hate in the first place and why he hated the Blues so much back then. I handed him the star, he looked at it for a while and then back at me, waiting for him to make his wish, I nodded my head and he closed his eyes and he wished for the person that I loved since I was a little girl, my mother.

I took my Dad to Hidden beach to finally tell him the truth and I also brought along Gnomeo and Mimi because it was about time she meet her grandmother. And I also had a little surprise for Gnomeo, that I would give him later, so SHH! As I held his hand and pulled him, Dad kept asking me why we were here and I didn't answer just yet until we got there, I was planning on taking him and them to the cave, it was the safest and secretes place, so no one could disturb us. I was wearing my red and white striped shirt and my short red pants and I gave Mimi a little pink swimsuit, one that I used to wear when I was her age and I had my hair down without my hat and Mimi was hatless too. We finally got to the shore, I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him the truth and why I brought him here. I stood in front of the water and I turned around to face him and I said...

"Dad, I have a secret that I should have told you a long time before, and it's not like all the others that I had in the past" I said sincere, remembering all the secrets that I had kept from him like when I was seeing Gnomeo and when I practised Kung-Fu and fought in competition behind his back. But this time, this secret was bigger than all the other because it involved him in many ways and he had the right to know about it and I felt guilty by not telling him before.

Then I took another deep breath and I continue.

"I know that you weren't going to believe me if I told you, so I'm going to show you and take then you to it" she smiled at him.

I took one step into the water but my Dad pulled me back out, thinking that he's going to lose me again. I also saw Gnomeo and Mimi worried too, not wanting me to leave them either.

"No, Juliet! I am not loosing you again" my Dad said, serious grabbing my wrist

"Neither am I" Gnomeo step in, serious too

"Don't worry, you won't, ever again, neither of you but please trust me, I know what I'm doing" I pleaded them softly. My Dad and Gnomeo gave eachother looks until my Dad let me go, meaning that he trusted me and I smiled at them.

I walked into the water, letting the water raise up to my legs and I stopped for a moment, thinking this through one last time but I knew I wasn't going to regret this and I knew that my mum loved my dad so much that she will be happy to see him again. I pulled out the star from my back pocket and took another deep breath and I put it around my neck. I dove into the water and my legs disappeared and my red tail appeared and I had my seashell bra and my seashell bandena on and I don't dough that my Dad or Gnomeo or Mimi didn't see the shining light of my transformation, and Dad was probably wondering what happened to me. I rose up to the surface and I swam up to them, I saw the surprised and shocked look on my Dad's face but Gnomeo wasn't because he already knew and accepted me like this, he smiled.

I pulled myself to the shore as Dad walked up to me, lost of words. I saw that he was just as surprised as Gnomeo was when he found out but this was different because Gnomeo found out by himself, this time I was actually telling Dad for myself, hoping that he would understand.

"Quite a shocker, isn't it? I spoke first, saying the same thing I said to Gnomeo, nervously smiling and chuckling.

"All this time, I have never imaged that my one and only daughter would be something extraordinary" my Dad smiled at me and I smiled back

"She is, isn't she, even with the tail" Gnomeo chuckled as he walked up to us with Mimi

"Wait, you knew this whole time? Dad asked him

"Yes, I did, Lord Redbrick but I found out for myself, she never told me and I was as shocked as you are but I accepted her right away, like I did last time" Gnomeo smiled, remembering when he accepted and loved just the way I was when he found out I was a Red and when he found out I was a mermaid, and I smiled back.

"Mummy? You're a mermaid? Mimi asked amazed

Thinking that every night, I had read her stories about mermaid and princesses and fairytales, she would think that I, being her mother, would be the mermaid she always talked about. And I knew that this would be one of those ways to fill her little childish head with dreams and fantasies.

"Yes, sweetheart" I smiled at her as I hugged her tight

"And how is it possible? Dad asked again

I stayed silent for a moment as I looked at him and I saw in his eyes that he wanted an honest answer, and I don't think that he's going to think I'm lying after showing him my tail but I was still worried.

"I think there's only one person who can tell you that" I held out my hand to take him to mum, he was a bit confused at first but he gave me his hand and I walked into the water with me. Then I looked at Mimi and Gnomeo and swam up to them.

"I think you guys should come with me because there is someone you would want to meet and would be happy to see you, Mimi" I held her little hands and she jumped into the water with me and then Gnomeo walked in.

"You guys ready? I asked, with a smile

"Where we going, Mummy? Mimi asked

"It's a surprise, baby girl" I smile and they all nodded

"Hold on to me, ok? Gnomeo said as he put Mimi behind his back and she hold on to him, like a piggyback ride.

I grabbed my Dad's hand and we dove into the water and Gnomeo followed behind with Mimi, I looked back at them and saw the amazement in their faces and it made me smile most of all to see my Dad enjoying himself down her with me. I realized that it wasn't never my fault or the feud, or the Blues fault that my Dad lost hope of being happy ever again, he suffered so much over my mum's death, that he forgot absolutely everything about what made the world go round and beautiful; love and happiness and he just focused on the opposite all the years after the incident, hate and revenge against the Blues and the world. But I was about to change that and make his wish come true. I swam with my tail up and down, making waves, he was struggling on keeping up with me, that's because I had my supersonic speed and my other magical mermaid powers that made me control the ocean.

I soon brought them to my mum's and my secret cave, we rose up to the surface, and my Dad started to look around with all the vines and colors that were all over the place. "Wow! I heard Mimi gasped in wonder, I smiled. Gnomeo climbed up to the edge of a long rock with Mimi as my Dad did the same and they both helped me up, but they had a bit trouble with the weight of my tail until I finally sat on the rock and took off my starfish necklace and my tail disappeared and my legs came back, which surprised my Dad again. I stood up, took a deep breath. This was it, no backing out, it was time to tell my Dad the truth after all these years, I was ready and I wasn't going to regret this. I turned at him with worried and scared eyes of what he'll think of this but I knew he'll understand and accept it.

"Ok, I brought you guys here to show you something or I should I say, someone that has been there for me my whole life, I felt guilty that I never told you this, Dad and I hope you can forgive me but I had to keep it a secret long enough but I know that by the end of the day, you'll be happier than ever" I smiled at him but he still didn´t know what I meant.

Without smiling, I turned around and I put my fingers in mouth and whistle loudly "It's ok, you can come out now! I called her.

I waited for her to come, and suddenly she peered her head to the surface, she smiled at me and I smiled back at her. But her smiled lasted short when she saw my Dad, I turned back at my Dad and he was lost out of words when he saw her. I wonder if he recognized her? And he did.

"Marina? He asked softly as he took a few steps into the water and saw up to the rock she was on

"Hello, Redbrick" she whisper, smiling at him

I knew that they were going to be talking all night about this and at some point they would kiss which they did and I had to cover Gnomeo and Mimi's eyes as I chuckled. I soon interrupted them to see how they were doing.

"I'm sorry, mum. I had to tell him" I apologize

"We'll talk about this later, love. But for now let's just enjoy this moment because I really missed it" we all smile at that and we all hug as a family.

"Come here, my Mimi. Come meet your grandma" I held out my arms and she jumped into them and I swam up to my parents with Mimi in my arms.

We got to them, I pulled myself up and she stood up on the rock. Mimi looked at her from head to tail until she smile at her and my mum hugged her tight, finally meeting her for the first time and that made me extremely happy.

"Aren't you adorable like your mummy was?

"Hey! I cried, laughing

"You still are, sweetheart! My mum smiles and my dad nods

I left Mimi with my parents, you have no idea how good it feels and how it makes me happy to see my parents together again after all these years, I smiled with tears in my eyes. Anyway, I left Mimi with them so they can spend time together and Mimi would get to know her grandma. And besides, I had one more wish to make it come true for someone who was special in my life, for my love, Gnomeo. And I know what he wished for and I couldn't wait to see that reaction when he sees it, I put on my seashell necklace and my tail came back and I jumped into the water, I pop out and I looked up at Gnomeo, looking down at me, still standing on the rock.

"They look so happy together" he said

"Yeah, I know" I smile

I knew that it time to take him to his surprise. He was going be just as happy as I was when I first found my mother after a long time. I love him with all my heart and I would anything to make him happy. He deserves it more than anything. I was in the water and held up my hand to jump in.

"Come with me" I told him to follow me into the water

"For what? Where we going? He asked me as I pulled him as we started swimming

"Trust me. It's a surprise" I said and he gave me a confused look but he trusted me

We swam for a while until we made it to the harbour of Hope Port, I took off my necklace and my legs came back, I got out the water with Gnomeo and he followed me behind as I lead him to his surprise. This was so excited, and I was glad that I was doing this for him because he deserves it after of all he's done for me and I wanted to make it up for him after my disappearance. We walked hand in hand as the breeze of the night cooled us off and the bright full moon shinned upon us, hearing the slashing waves next to us. I just stared at him, of how much I loved him with all my heart and I wanted him to be happier and I'm more than thrilled to make his wish and desire of who knows how many years he wanted this come true.

Soon we got to a spot that had beach umbrellas and closed snack stands, we stopped and took a step forward and I took another deep breath but this time I wasn't nervous, I was excited for him, I turned around and faced him, he had a confused look and wanting to know what I was up to. We found Lady Blueberry there, I told her to come here so she and Gnomeo can have their family together again, and Lady Blueberry was always kind to me, she had trouble accepting my love for her son back then, but know she´s very supported and she has always been there for me and she was the closest thing that I had and that´s why I called her to come to resive her gift with her son, I smiled at her when we saw her, I had butterflies in my stomach of all the excitement I had.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Gnomeo asked

"I don't know, Juliet called me to meet you guys here at this time" she said

Gnomeo looked at me, wondering what I was up to and I couldn't help but smile but they looked at me like I was crazy. I let go of Gnomeo's hand and I stood in front of them, ready to give me what they missed after all these years.

"Are you ready for your surprise? I asked shakily

"What's this about? He asked, raising his eyebrow at me and crossing his arms

I continue to smile at him and I turned my head around over my shoulder and I whistle again. "It's ok! You can come out now! I called and I turned back at Gnomeo and Lady B and their smiles left their faces and it was like unbelievable for them when they saw their surprise come out, and I continue to smile as I took a step back.

Suddenly, a tall older Blue gnome with a white beard like Gnomeo's but a bit longer, came out from behind a shack, smiling. It was Lord Blueberry! Gnomeo's jaw dropped, he was lost out of words and he couldn't believe that his father was walking toward him.

"Hello, son" Lord Blueberry smile at him but he was still lost out of words

"Dad? He asked and he looked at him, confuse if this was a dream. Then he looked back at me and I nodded, meaning that his father was here. Lady Blueberry had her mouth cover by her hand, shock by the surprise.

"Oh my goodness, Blueberry? Lady B gasped softly, she couldn't believe it either.

"Dad! Gnomeo cried and he ran to him and they shared a sweet father-son hug and Lady Blueberry joined in and she was crying with joy. I started crying with joy when I saw how happy he was with his surprised. I don't know how long he had wished for this, I'm just happy that I gave him a star to wish upon it, I covered my mouth while crying as I watched them be together again until they soon parted.

"How is it possible? Lady B asked, still crying

"This lovely young lady, who said she is your girl, she found me and brought me here; to see you guys one more time. And I will thank you forever, my dear" Lord Blueberry explain as he kissed my hand and I smile because this was all because of me.

"My pleasure, sir" I smile

Then Lady Blueberry hugged me tight and repeated "thank you" over and over again in my ear, I let her cry with happiness on my shoulder as I pat her back and said "It's the least I could do, for doing so much for me" I let her know that it was my pleasure to bring her husband and Gnomeo's father with them again. Gnomeo send me a huge smile and he picked me up by my waist and spinned me around and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I could tell that he was grateful for what I've done for him, he deserved it and I loved him more than anything and I was happy that he was happy.

"What did I ever do to deserve you? You amazing, beautiful, incredible mermaid girl, you! He asked/whisper when he put me down from kissing me thanks.

"I'm not sure about that but I do know that you deserve this" I smiled as he kissed me again

It was soon getting dark but none of us wanted to leave eachother, not Gnomeo and not me. Soon he and Lord Blueberry started a fire with all the umbrellas and towels they found in the shacks and set them up for us. I knew that we were going to have a great time, together.

**HA! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING. DIDN'T YOU?! Anyways, yes that was Gnomeo's dad in my story and he will be part of the last chapters this story. Yeah, we're almost at the end for his story but I will make the Finale worth writing and reviewing for. SEE YA GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE YA! **


	20. You Will Always Be (Finale)

**I have bad news for you guys ); this is my last chapter on this story (BOO!) I'm sorry but we made it to the end, I wish I had more ideas for this story, I really do and I tried but none of them fit or worked, so I decided to only use the good parts and interesting parts from Amy and other parts that I came up with but I got stuck. I hope that Danna Paola (actress that played Amy) is reading this and I hope that she's impressed with my work, with me creating G+J* into her Amy story & her character (: So, I hope you guys liked this story and being with me in every chapter and every moment, I LUV YOU, GUYS SOO MUCH! I'll see you guys at the bottom when you finish reading the longest chapter I HAVE EVER written that has an Amy song, trust me. BYE!* (;**

**On with the finale... **

20. You Will Always Be

_Juliet's POV_

I put on my star around my neck, got my tail back as I swam back to the cave to get my parents and my daughter so she can go meet her other grandfather. Once I told them about Lord Blueberry, they got excited to go meet him and we all swam back to the beach. On our way, my Dad was holding on to Mimi and followed behind us as my mum and I were in front of them and us being mermaids, we couldn't control our supersonic speed much, go figure. Anyway, my mum knew about the wishes that I made for Dad and for Gnomeo and she was proud of me for making their wishes come true and that made me happy, they were the 2 guys in my life and I loved them both very much. Then she asked me if I made a wish for myself, I told her not yet because it was a surprise and I already knew what I was going to wish for. We all made it to the shore, we got to the beach where we found Gnomeo with his parents, they couldn't be happier together. My Dad stayed with mum, as a mermaid, on a big rock as I walk hand in hand with Mimi toward Gnomeo and her grandparents. She ran toward Gnomeo and hugged her, sitting down on the sand.

"Mimi, look there's your daddy and your grandma" I pointed Gnomeo to her and she ran toward him.

"Daddy! She cries

"Ah, my baby girl! Gnomeo picks her up and kisses her

"Don't call me a baby. You a baby" she sticks his tongue at him and we all laugh

"You tell him, Mimi" I laugh and Gnomeo rolls his eyes at me

Then Lord Blueberry walk toward us "So, this is my granddaughter? She's beautiful just like her mother" Lord Blueberry looked at her and smile but she got confused by him.

"Mimi, say hello to your grandpa, my dad" Gnomeo said while holding Mimi by her waist and pointing her to Lord Blueberry. Mimi stared at him, squinting until she smiled at him.

"So I have another grandpa? Mimi asked babyish

"That's right, sweetie and I will take care of you and play with you everyday" Lord Blueberry smiled and kissed her as he sat her on his lap. Mimi giggles loudly as Lord B tickles her and it light up a smile on me and Gnomeo's face.

"I'll be right back" I stood up

"Where you going? Gnomeo asked me, grabbing my arm

"I have one last thing to take care off" I smile and he smiles back and lets me go

I then walked back to my parents and I decided to make my wish, a wish that I have always wished for, even though I got something unexpected and magical but I never let go on that wish, even with just that wish, I would be happy with just that. I was going to wish for my mum back so she could be with me and my Dad and will be together, as a family again in a long time. Sure she and I would still be mermaids, put not permanent or forever, only when we wanted it. I swam up to them, they were still talking, and I pulled myself up on the rock.

"I have something to say" I said, shakily

"What is it, my dear? Dad asked, smiling

"I know I should have told you this before, Dad but I need to protect mum even though I wanted to tell you. And brought you here because I knew that it was time for you to know and I am glad to see you happy again" I smile as I hugged him

"And I kept your promise, mum. I protected the star with my life and even though I am grateful that I got to see and visit you whenever I wanted, but it just doesn't feel enough" I confessed

My mum looked at me, confused but she already knew what I was going to wish for and smiled and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and I said my wish as I held up my star and something magical happened. My mum's tail and my tail were starting too disappeared and our beautiful peach-colored legs appeared and she was in a beautiful turquoise/green dress like her tail was and her brown hair down. A big shocked smile grew on her face, she just couldn't believe it, she had legs, and she wasn't a mermaid anymore. She and I would still be mermaids but whenever we wished for it, like I said before. I don't think my Dad could get any more happier than this, as I couldn't.

I walked back with my parents, all happy together back to the fireplace with Gnomeo and his parents and my daughter, who fell asleep in Lord Blueberry's arms, she looked so adorable! I was thrilled that she had her full set of grandparents. I sat down with my husband, he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Gnomeo and I started telling out missing parents our story of how our love started, how we met, how we loved eachother and how the feud nearly destroyed us, how we didn't care we were supposed to be enemies, I didn't care, cared or never will that he was a Blue and he said the same thing about me. We also told them about the big garden we built together and when we got married after that. I also told them about me being a magical mermaid and having a magical mermaid all these years, Lord and Lady Blueberry were shocked at first but they accepted me even if I was half fish, I chuckled. We then told them about when Mimi was born and when I disappeared and almost die a few days ago but I was now happy with them, all together. And by Gnomeo's face, so was he. We got to know eachother again, but this time like sitting down and getting to know them better and not judging them and thinking horrible and not true thoughts about them like back then in the feud when we used to call them hurtful names and do harsh and unforgettable things to them. But now that I realized it, that the feud was a part of my fault, not a lot of it, just a bit because if I had told my Dad about my mum back then, he would be a bit happy and hating the Blues less. I then apologized to them; especially to Dad again, I frown. But Gnomeo turned my head to look at his eyes and he told me that I didn't need to apologize and that was history about that feud, what was important right now is that I brought us all back together and that it didn't matter how much time passed since then, we were all happy once again and I went back to putting my head on his shoulder.

Soon Gnomeo got up from my side and he ran to the shack to go look for something, he came back with a guitar. He stood by the fire and got everybody's attention. "I would like to dedicate this song, to a very special someone, who am I glad to have back into my life and she's the reason why we are all together again. So, Juliet, this is for you" Gnomeo kissed my cheek as the others lightly clapped. He started strumming his guitar; I heard the voice of an angel that I loved so much of his, singing to me and looking me directly at my eyes.

"_We go hand in hand_

_To go share_

_A brand new story"_

"_First light the fire_

_And then listen to the sea_

_And if we are not together_

_Nothing mattered and in the end,_

_You´ll always be"_

"_Let's fly an illusion_

_From the farthest the star_

_From here we will watch it shine_

_Do not be afraid _

_In the fireplace, you´re here"_

"_If you get lonely_

_You will find_

_Hopes and dreams_

_There will be an exit_

_And you will soon see"_

"_With new feelings_

_In your heart when you are here_

_For others"_

"_Let's fly an illusion_

_From the farthest star_

_From here we will watch it shine_

_Do not be afraid _

_In the fireplace, you´re here"_

"_Let's fly an illusion_

_From the farthest star_

_From here we will watch it shine_

_Do not be afraid (Do not be afraid!)_

_In the fire you´re here"_

"_In the fight of good against evil_

_We will all be together_

_To help you and then you can return_

_To the firplace and you will always be..."_

**After that night, the next morning,** my mum and Lord Blueberry came back with us to come live with us and it turned out to be the perfect life I have always wished for. My Gnomeo was happy with his father, they now love racing lawnmowers together like they used to like he told me, Lady Blueberry was thankful for me in every way, I told her that she should consider that as a gift that will last for a long time. My Dad couldn't be happier with my mum, they recreated all those times in the Red garden, planting, laughing and being with me like if I was 8 years old again, when my mum had the accident. For my little Mimi, she was growing up to be an amazing swimmer; she even asked me if she was going to grow a tail like mine. I have been thinking on passing down the star to her when she'd ready to have her own powers and her own little tail. My mum told me that the biggest miracles in life are the one that come from the heart and the bravery in believing in yourself and having the most important thing in life, with that you can have the courage to do anything you want, that magical thing is called, love. Love for your family, love for your friends and love for the people you cared about in life, which were my husband and my daughter. I will always cherish all those time with Gnomeo, since day 1 and to all the way where it leads us to then. And I will always love him with all my heart and soul and never leave him alone ever again. He was my first, one and only love and if that stupid feud didn't separated us from being and seeing eachother, nothing in this world... not even the forces of oceans and seas, could separated us.

_That night, I had a dream that I was back in the water as my mermaid self. As I dove into the deepest part of the ocean, swimming through sunken ships and discovering sunken treasure at the bottoms of the ocean. I swam aside with my mother who was a mermaid again and we swam together hand in hand, seeing that my mum was never going to leave me ever again._

I light up a big smile in my sleep at that dream.

My story will be told and remembered forever but I will not be remembered by a delicate Red gnome girl that used to be tucked away in a pedestal in a Red Garden during a pointless feud against my soon-to-be true love and his family. Or a ninja gnome who escaped the Red garden for the first time and met the love of her life. Or a gnome girl that is a champion fighter in karate. Or a girl that was a mermaid with magical powers, aside with her mermaid mother. Not even be remembered by the Red girl who fell in love with a Blue, who was going behind her family and garden's back by being in love with him or being seen as a traitor. And I will not remember by the name of Juliet Redbrick or the name of Juliet Blueberry either. No! And by all those qualities that I have lived through my life and made me happy, I will be remembered as Juliet, The Girl Of The Red Hat.

**Fin! (:**

**That's the end of my story! I can hear the Amy theme song right now *laughs* (: Remember that I love you guys for all your reviews and support, especially from my top supporters, MUCHAS GRACIAS! And also thank you to Amy and Danna Paola again, WARNING, I DON'T OWN AMY OR G+J!* But I had fun writing this story, combining them together and I have to say that it turned out better than I imagined and I am really proud of myself (: And writing this for you guys to like me and my stories and please go read my supporter and reviewer's G+J* and other stories because they are great, trust me! **

**Well, I have to go because I'm tired for writing a lot and I have school tomorrow, but I will be working on some new completely different stories of my gnomy girl very soon or please read the one of "Who'd Dun It?" & "Who Says Girls Can't Say?" that are still in process. I also have 2 others stories that I am still working on and I will post them up very soon ;) And maybe on a sequel story that I planning and writing with a friend. That I will keep working on it, thankx. I will never let you guys down or never bore you guys to death, that I promise you (; ADIÓS, MI GENTE!* XOXOX**

**-TPATFan16* (:**


End file.
